Desires
by FivesSorrow
Summary: Things were generally quiet in Destiny High, that is until two new students start. Now it is a wild jungle, welcome to all. AkuRoku, SoRiku. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The halls were filled with bubbling high-schoolers screaming, hugging and chatting as they all returned from the summer holidays. The heat had peaked and now was starting to cool, but that didn't stop the local girls from having too-short skirts.

Two boys stood in front of this monstrosity before them, the taller of the two, with a long red spiky mane and shinning green eyes with two upside down triangles underneath his eyes, stuck his tongue out as a group of girls walked passed him. 'Sluts,' was his only thought.

"Axel, read yet?" the second boy asked, peeping up at him with his aqua blue eyes from his long silver hair.

"Ready when you are, love," he smirked.

Wrinkles formed on the others forehead and nose. "I told you to stop calling me that, we're not going out anymore so you shouldn't!" He trudged off leaving the redhead to follow.

"Aw, c'mon Riku, it's just a bit of fun," he said as they reached the doors.

"Piss off, fag," Riku said as he opened the doors, only to find even more madness.

"This is gonna be a long term," sighed Axel.

"May as well get it over and done with," grumbled Riku.

The two friends parted ways to go to their lockers, Axel had never really gotten accustomed to school life, he had been home schooled right up until 3 years ago when his family moved house and his twin sisters begged their mum to let them have a 'normal life' and go to school. This wasn't Axel's choice, he would have loved to stay home everyday and sleep, but being out numbered 2 to 1, there was no chance.

Axel sighed again as he turned to head off to first period. As he turned he saw the two identical redheads that tortured his life.

"Hi Axel!" they yelled at the same time. Axel frowned at his annoying sisters Adria and Lacie.

"What do you want, squirts?" he huffed.

Both of them look up at him with innocent looks as they said in their cutest voice, "Mum forgot to sign our permission slips for the museum today," said Adria "So we were wondering if you could sign for us," said Lacie.

Axel sighed. "You need a parents signature, not you brother's"

"We know that," said Lacie "But we know you can do mum's signature," finished Adria hesitantly.

Axel didn't have time to argue as the first bell rang. He held out his hand and they both handed him their slips and a pen. He scrawled their mothers signature on both papers then shoved them back to his sisters as he ran to first period.

The late bell ran just seconds after he stepped into the room. His teacher gave him a warning look as he took his seat and pulled out his notepad. The lesson took it's time as every so often Axel jotted down a few notes. In the other time he drew random patterns on the back of his book. These drawings had no mean, no intention and no end. They always linked to something else, the pattern constantly changing just like his emotions. Axel took a minute to follow is drawing from the start, his hand lightly dragged over the flowing drawing, then he felt the dip, the day after his row with his family, he remembered how angry he was. Hesitantly he brought a hand up to his cheek where he remembered vividly of his mother slapping him.

"Axel!" someone shouted at him. He looked up to see Seifer, Rai and Fuu waiting at the door for him. The bell had rung and he didn't even notice.

"You coming or what?" Seifer shouted impatiently at him, Seifer was never nice to anyone, not even his friends. He was the bully of the school.

"Uh, y-yeah. Hold on a sec," said Axel as he quickly grabbed his things and chased after Seifer.

"Man there are some hot chicks in this school, mhmm. Oh, and their skirts just keep getting shorter and shorter." He stared at a girl, turning around as he walked to he could keep watching her as she passed. He caught a glimpse of Axel's face as the girl turned the corner.

"Why so glum?" he asked turning as putting an arm round his shoulder. Axel just grunted in response.

"Man, we need to get you some action. Your coming out tonight, were gonna get you a girl, then you can stop being so damn depressing!" he said triumphantly.

"Ah, no. It's alright, I don't need that." Axel argued.

"Corse you do. Who doesn't need sex!" he yelled loudly causing a few people to turn their heads.

Axel shrugged off his arm that was still around him as he reached his next class.

"I wont take no for an answer," Seifer called over his shoulder.

Axel sighed, again. He had sighed so much in the space of over an hour. He slumped into his desk that was next to Riku's. The class hadn't started yet and it still had a few minutes till it would, so everyone was chatting loudly and for some reason Axel suddenly couldn't take it. He placed his hands over his ears and jammed his eyes shut. This didn't help at all, his headache still throbbed. He groaned and released his clamped hands from his head. As he did so he could see three people walking down the corridor through his classroom door. It was the deputy principal and to young boys walking next to him. Both had extremely spiky hair and the colours weren't too far off from each other, though it was obvious that one was blonde. They looked nervous, their walk was very robotic and both of them clutched their bags tightly. Axel knew that look anywhere, they were new students. 'Poor things,' Axel thought 'Just their luck that they have to come to this hell hole.' But then suddenly the two boys turned around as they reached their classroom door, Axel's eyes were fixed on the blonde, his mouth popped open as he gazed at what he thought was 'perfection'.

But his sight was short lived as the three entered the room. Axel continued to stare at the spot where the boy had stood. He wanted him to come back, so that he could see him again.

Suddenly he felt a hard slap on his cheek.

"Whatcha staring at, idiot," teased Riku.

Axel slowly turned his head towards Riku, not wanting to drop is eyes from where the boy stood. When he did reach Riku's face he could see a deep curiosity in his eyes, that wasn't in his voice.

"Huh?" Axel said.

"Your staring at a door," Riku pointed out.

Riku obviously hadn't seen them, and Axel was slightly reluctant to tell him what he saw, just in case he made fun of him.

Axel brought a hand up to the spikes on the back of his head and smiled "Oh, y'know. Just daydreaming. About nothing in particular." He laughed as he stared at his notebook.

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment the bell rang and the teacher started the lesson.

Axel trudged off to the cafeteria, where Riku was waiting for him after third period. They both waited in line silently, Axel's thoughts fix on the blonde boy. He quickly scoped the room to see if he was there, but quickly dropped his eyes before anyone saw his anxiety. He didn't see him in his glance, which made his heart sink slightly. If he could just see him again he might be lifted a bit, so once he and Riku had sat at their usual table he looked again. This time he made it look as he had nothing better to do, randomly looking into the faces of the people in the over-crowded room. Still no luck. Axel dropped his head and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"What's up?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Axel tried to keep his voice level with little success. This caused Riku to lift an eyebrow.

"You've been acting strange since you said you were daydreaming in English."

"Really? Well, it's probably just cause this place is so damn boring." He tried to say with a smirk.

Riku shook his head. "Nope, you look different when you're bored. You were thinking about something"

"So you do stare at me. I knew you couldn't let me go." Axel straightened up and smiled menacingly.

"Would you shut up about that!" Riku said just a little to loud.

"You're getting overly defensive all of a sudden." Axel teased.

"How did this conversation change onto me? We were talking about how your not yourself." Riku grumbled.

"Che, yeah I know. I'm just good at changing the subject."

"Yeah, well you're doing it again. C'mon, what's with you today, you're acting really strange." Riku insisted.

"It's nothing alright, just leave it." Axel looked down, as he did he saw to young boys walk late into the cafeteria. Axel lifted his head as he saw the same blonde headed boy that he saw earlier.

He finally got to have a good look at him. He wore his uniform neatly, the uniform was mandatory but how you chose to wear it was your choice, he kept his bag tidy, no badges or key chains or graffiti, unlike Axel's bag which chimed with every step. He kept close to what Axel guessed was his brother, maybe twin. Axel groaned internally at the thought as he pictured his two annoying brat, twin sisters. He had bright blue eyes which Axel though made him even more perfect, blonde hair blued and completely innocent.

Axel had been staring at him for too long now. Riku turned in his seat to see what Axel was so fixated on. Axel broke out of his trace at Riku's movements and suddenly tried to grab Riku so that he wouldn't look. Axel could feel his face burn up, he was blushing madly.

"Riku!" he hissed under his breath. Riku pushed him off as he turned fully around and saw the two boys. Then to Axel's surprise Riku's jaw dropped, just the same as his did when he first saw them. Axel felt confused. He expected Riku to turn around and belt him with insults about how gay he is. But when he turned all he could see was him smirking. He looked up to Axel's face, his eyes full of understanding.

"So that's what it was, Axel has a crush!" he squeaked. Axel fought to cover Riku's mouth, which didn't work.

"SUSH! I don't anyone to know, especially not-" Axel was cut off at the sound of Seifer and his mates sitting down. Axel froze, his hands locked into place holding Riku's shirt.

"Are we interrupting anything?" he snickered. Axel yanked his arms back and Riku straightened his shirt.

"Nope," Riku said cheerfully "We were just talking about-" Axel sent Riku a death glare, warning him to not go any further. "a-about how hot Axel's sisters are."

Axel's glare strengthened at Riku's words. When Axel first came here, he beat up to kids for trying to grope his sisters, subsequently he was suspended for a week, that was how he met Seifer.

"Oh, yeah they are. I woul-" Seifer didn't get to finish his sentence as Axel stood and grabbed his shirt, releasing all the anger he had towards Riku at the moment.

"You got something to say about my sisters!" Axel yelled at the top of his voice. Every head in the cafeteria turned to the two boys, including the new kids.

"Go on say it!" Axel yelled again with a clenched fist ready to punch. Seifer threw up his arms defensively.

"Hey, man. I never said anything." he cried trying to calm Axel down.

"You were about to!" Axel's voice was still echoing around the large room.

"Axel!" two girls voices screamed in the silence. Axel looked away from Seifer to see his two sisters running towards him.

"Are you fighting over us again?" asked Lacie.

"Let him go Axel, he didn't do anything wrong." said Adria cautiously.

Axel was fuming at this point. He didn't let go he just stared at his twin sisters as they reminded him of something else. He didn't look, he didn't want to see their faces, especially not his. He couldn't live with himself if he saw that beautiful face scared.

"Axel…" Adria whispered as she stepped forward and touched the hand that was holding Seifer's shirt. "Let him go." At these words Axel's had dropped and Seifer fell onto the bench. Axel continued to look down, as he breathed heavily. He felt something form around his hand. He looked at it, it was Adria holding his hand tightly. He followed her arm and met her eyes. They were scared, but happy that he hadn't hurt anyone. Adria was always close to Axel, not like Lacie was. She really looked up to her brother and felt betrayed when he did something bad.

He reached up to touch her saddened face. Then she hugged him tightly. The chatter started again as the show had finished.

"I'm sorry," Axel whispered into her hair. It was true and he and Adria had a special connection, he deeply cared about her. Not that he didn't care about Lacie, it was just that she didn't do hugs and happy. Lacie was more of a tomboy, but all the same Axel looked up to her and offered her a hug as well. She simply stuck out her tongue and said "No thanks."

Axel smiled and let go of Adria, who had a few tears in her eyes. Axel wiped them away as she smiled and turned back to walk off with Lacie.

Axel huffed and turned to sit back down. Throughout the entire time Riku was grinning away. Axel glared at him as he sat down and noticed Seifer had run off.

"Not so tough is he," Axel said trying to get whatever was in Riku's mind, out.

Riku just half hummed, half laughed. It seemed that he couldn't speak.

Axel just ignored him and finished his lunch. Riku did the same, but at odd times he would snicker just a little at his thoughts. Axel shook his head at him as he went to dump his tray. As he turned around he bumped into someone, someone small.

"Oh, sorry mate." Axel said as he looked down to see the brown haired twin. He looked up at Axel and half smiled.

"It's alright, partly my fault." he said as he got rid of two trays and walked off. Axel stared at him for a second, rubbed the back of his head and walked out the door. Heading towards to art block to his next class. He slumped against the wall and looked at the sky. It was clear blue, no clouds or anything to get in the way.

"This place is too perfect," he mumbled to himself. He let his head fall and as he did something caught his eye. It was bright, it stood out against the grey buildings around him. It was the beautiful blonde that his mind had been on all day. Their eyes met and without realising it the blonde started to walk towards him. Confused, Axel stood up. He watched him walk slowly towards him.

A shrilling sound smashed against Axel's eardrum. He cringed and looked up, he was right under where the bell was situated, which had just chimed to alert students about fourth period. Axel quickly looked down too see the blonde rushing off to his next class. 'So close,' he thought.

Axel gathered his supplies and headed into his class. The rest of the day flew by, with Axel contemplating over why the boy had wanted to see him, he should have just gone to his next class, but instead he followed Axel.

Axel was still thinking about the blonde as he walked towards his car. On the way he saw Seifer, who seemed to be over the experience at lunch. He ran over to Axel. He knew he was not going to apologise so he kept walking.

"Axel," Seifer called. Axel sighed and turned around. Seifer caught up to him and threw an arm around his tall shoulder.

"You're still coming out tonight, Ax. I don't care what you say, you need it," he grinned.

"Uh, yo-" Axel started.

"Nah!" Seifer said dropping his arm and walking off. "I'm not gonna take no." and with that he vanished.

'But I'm gay,' Axel thought as he left.

Axel waited by his car for his sister to arrive. He played with his car keys as he waited. Getting bored of that he looked around as he did he saw, once again the twins walking together. They were obviously going to get picked up as they headed towards the middle of the parking lot and not the exit. As they walked the blonde glanced up, feeling someone's gaze. He met Axel's eyes, and for once instead of just staring like a dummy, Axel smiled.

The blonde look flustered as he half smiled back. He quickly dropped his gaze as he reached his mothers car. Axel turned around to watch the car drive off. Just before the car turned the corner the blonde turned around in the back seat and raised his hand goodbye. Axel didn't have time to react as the car drove off and his sisters arrived at the same time.

"What took you guys so long?" Axel demanded as he got in the car.

"Oh, you know just hanging out with our boyfriends." Lacie said casually.

"WHAT?" Axel screamed.

Lacie laughed at Axel's reaction.

"You're so mean, Lacie." murmured Adria. "Don't worry Axel, we don't have boyfriends." she assured him.

"Well maybe you don't…" hinted Lacie.

"Uh, I really can't believe you Lacie." groaned Axel as he pulled onto the main road. "I don't know where you get your attitude."

"It's kinda similar to yours, Mr. Over-react-and-shout-a-lot." she teased putting her arms around Axel from behind the seat.

"Hey, don't distract the driver, just stop messing around till we get home. OK?"

Lacie retracted her arms and pouted the rest of the way home.

'Well first day back is over,' Axel thought to himself 'But it looks like the term has only just begun' he grinned as he followed the winding road through trees to his large family home on the only hill on the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel pulled the car up round the back of his house and into the four car garage. His sisters jumped out and ran towards the three story house.

Axel stayed in the car, listening to the silence. His thoughts flashed to the mysterious blonde boy that had ruled his first day back at school. Unconsciously he stared to smile at the thought of blonde waving as he left. Still smiling he got out of the car and walked quickly into his large house.

"Hi, honey." Axel looked up to see who was talking. He saw his well dressed mother sitting with a few of her friends in the living room. He waved t them then jogged up the two flights of stairs to his room that was around the size of one of the school classrooms.

He dumped his bag by the door, chiming as it dropped. Then he fell onto his double bed and looked around his room. Riku was the only one who had been to his house, most people at school didn't know he was this rich. Sometimes he really hated it, the late parties, snobby people and he didn't want to be seen as one of those people.

He sighed when he remembered Seifer was going to come and get him, he couldn't let this happen. He dragged himself up and grabbed some clothes from his closet. A tight white shirt and some black jeans. He threw his uniform on his bed and grabbed his wallet and phone from his bag. He jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. This room was just as big as ever other room in the house. His house maid, Irene was making dinner.

"Hey, Irene. I wont be here for dinner tonight, I'm going out with some friends," Axel explained.

She lifted her tired head to smile up at him. "Ok, Axel. Thanks for letting me know." She began working again, her curly brown hair, that wasn't in her bun, falling down.

Axel had known Irene since he was 4 years old. His mum had gotten really busy after just opening a new art studio, so they hired a maid to help around the house. Irene was only 18 when she started, but Axel's parents loved her and she almost became part of their family.

After telling Irene he went off to tell his mum. He snuck quietly into the living room and grabbed his mums attention.

"Just letting you know I'm going out. Probably be home late." he said quickly.

"Ok honey. See you when you get back." she smiled warmly as Axel left.

Axel drove his car quickly away from his house and towards Seifer's house down in the town. He pulled up outside and sat in his car for a minute. The breeze flowing in from the open window. Finally he decided to get this over and done with. He smashed his finger into Seifer doorbell and waited. He heard someone jump down the stairs and then the door swung open. Seifer was there in his usual baggy pants, singlet and button up shirt hanging open.

"Ah, you're here early." Seifer teased "Too eager?"

"No. I just had nothing better to do." Axel insisted stepping into his house.

"Rai's on his way. Yah didn't invite Riku did yah?" Seifer questioned.

"No, why? What's wrong with Riku." Axel said his voice slightly defensive.

"Dude, I swear that guy is gay. And besides he's so depressing. What's up with his hair?" Seifer said absent-mindly. Axel's fists tightened at Seifer's harsh words against his best friend. But he didn't act thought, another replay of what happen at lunch would not be a good idea.

They waited until Rai arrived, and then they all got into Seifer's car. It definitely wasn't as clean as Axel's car. Wrappers and empty bottles covered the floor and Axel thought he heard something move while he was sitting in the back seat.

They arrived at a bar called 'Destinies Luck' at dusk, which Seifer had chosen for them to pick up a girl. Axel was doubting this plan as the island was small and with no prostitutes.

Seifer sauntered in like he owned the place, slapping his hand down on the counter and demanding 3 beers. The bartender asked for his ID and Seifer was off, screaming at him that he was 18. Axel sighed and walked away from him, pretending he didn't know him. He found a table at the back of the room and sat down and watched various people dancing or talking. His thoughts moved back to the blonde boy. He could never imagine him in a place like this, he didn't even want to be here himself.

Seifer finally arrived with his beer and Axel sculled nearly half of it in the first go. Seifer's eyes widened.

"See, I told you you'd get into it." he boasted.

"No you didn't," Axel huffed as he set his beer down. Seifer's eyes started to scope the room, looking for some girls. He then found what he was looking for. A group of 5 girls sat down giggling away. Axel saw what Seifer was looking at and groaned internally. 'This is not going to turn out well' Axel thought.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's go say hi." Seifer got up with his beer.

"I'll just stay here thanks." Axel said.

"Dude, we came because of you, were not going without you." he insisted and grabbed Axel up and pulled him towards the giggling girls.

"Hey ladies." Seifer said trying to act sexy. "Name's Seifer. What's yours."

They all looked up at him like he had just killed a litter of puppies. "None of your business, douche." Said one burgundy hair girl turning back to her friends, but the rest of them just stared at Axel.

Finally one of the girls spoke, she had blondish-brown hair tied up in a loose bun. "You two can go away but make sure to leave the hot redhead with us."

Axel's head snapped up, he looked straight into the girls eyes. He tried to seem like he was the kind of guy they shouldn't be hanging out with, but that only made her more interested.

Seifer was staring at Axel, "Fine take him, big depressing loser." he said as he walked off leaving Axel. The blonde grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him down.

"You know, he brought me here, so I really should stick with-" his sentence was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Why don't you tell us your name." One said alluringly, removing her finger.

"Axel…" he said hesitantly.

The girls started chattering and giggling again. His name had obviously sparked something.

"So what do you do, _Axel._"

"I'm a student." he said hesitantly.

Suddenly they all started to grab him and squealing.

"Oooh! He's young!" said one, "And yet so handsome," squealed another.

"Let's go dance!" suggested another and suddenly Axel was being dragged to the dance floor, then fought over who should get to dance with him. They jugged on Axel's shirt and screamed in his ear. They were obviously drunk.

Axel finally managed to get away, leaving the squabbling girls to fight on the dance floor. Making a break for it he rushed out the door and into the cool air. The club was so hot that Axel shivered when he got outside, he began to rub his arms in some attempt to warm up.

'How am I going to get home?' Axel thought, he saw Seifer by his car with Rai and two other girls, he didn't want to think about what he saw so he started to make his way home.

He walked along the empty streets. A flickering light made him look up as he saw a street light above him. He frowned as he became even colder.

Another light came up behind him, he turned around to see two lights blaring in his eyes. The car passed and as it did Axel got a glimpse of who was inside, and for about the millionth time today he saw the blonde that drove him insane. He halted in his tracks as the car pulled up into a driveway just in front of him.

Four people got out of the car and headed towards the door. Axel's shiver brought him back to reality. He dropped his head and continued to walk, as he passed his eyes flicked to the house and grinned, walking faster and eventually reaching his house on the hill.

He smothered himself in his thick covers in his bed, unable to sleep because as he walked he realised something, this guy was special.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel woke to the sound of his alarm screaming at him to wake up. His dream began to fade away. He lay on his bed with his hands behind his bed and sighed happily. Even though he got home late, he considered that the best night sleep he'd had in while.

Throwing his covers off himself he trudged down stairs to the kitchen that smelt of freshly cooked bacon.

There he found Irene in a slightly better state than he last saw her. Her bun wasn't quite so wild and her smile was warmed.

"Morning, Axel." She said while putting some bacon and toast on the table for him. He sat down with his two sisters and began to eat.

"How hard is it to put a shirt on?" questioned Lacie.

"Why should I?" asked Axel after swallowing. He'd been told off too many times in his life about not talking when his mouth was full.

"Cause I don't want to see my brother's bare chest while I'm eating, it's not very appetising." she said disgustedly.

Adria giggled slightly from the other side of the table.

"Oh so you think it's funny do you." he teased Adria, who snapped her head up with an apologetic look on her face, only to see Axel was joking. "Well take a good look cause this is the only chest that you'll see for a very long time." Axel laughed sitting back in his chair to reveal his tightly muscled chest.

Lacie turned bright red, the colour of her hair. She quickly finished her breakfast and ran off.

"Axel," Adria whined "Don't be so mean," she attempted to kick Axel from under the table but missed and hit the table leg instead. She pouted as it hit but bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. Unfortunately Axel still saw and jumped out of his seat and sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Adria! You ok?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah… just… nicked it." she said trying not to cry. Axel pulled her in for a hug but she kept her distance. Axel looked questioningly at her, she never refused a hug before.

"You have no shirt on," she whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Not you as well!" he teased, pushing her off his lap. "Can't believe you to." he murmured as he left to get dressed.

He grabbed his uniform that was dumped onto his chair yesterday and chucked it on messily, grabbed his bag and waited downstairs for his sisters.

They didn't take as long as the usually did, and Axel found himself surprised was Lacie was _running _down the stairs.

"Since when did you become so enthusiastic about school?" he questioned as she ran past.

"Eh, you know. Second day is always better than the first." She called from behind her. Suddenly Adria dashed past him.

"Why is everyone so excited today?" he cried to himself.

"It's athletics day today. Remember." She called over her shoulder. Axel stopped dead in his tracks.

He threw the keys to Lacie. "Start the car up," then he spun around and sprinted into the house, up to his room, grabbing his gym clothes. The shirt was the schools but choice of shorts was yours, which meant that the usual girls wore such short shorts they may as well have been underwear.

He bounded down the stairs and up to his car. He was slightly out of breath by this time.

"Seems everyone wants to get some last minute practise in." laughed Lacie.

"I can't believe you forgot. What were you doing in second period yesterday?" asked Adria. Axel's thoughts flashed to the blonde as he sped away from their house and into school.

Destiny High didn't have a huge academic average so they made up for it through sporting events. Athletics day was a huge event for the school and everyone was hyped up about it.

Axel parked his car in one of the available spaces of the parking lot, then headed to look for Riku.

He was in their usual spot behind the main block of buildings. There was a small gap between two classrooms with no windows, so as per usual Axel found Riku smoking.

When Riku noticed his friend arriving he quickly stamped out the cigarette and went up to meet him.

"Excited?" Riku asked as he walked to Axel.

"I actually forgot this morning." Axel said ashamed.

Riku looked at Axel astonished. This was very unlike Axel, he always looked forward to athletics, he always led in hurdles, discuss and shot-put. Axel just laughed at Riku's expression.

"Seifer dragged me out last night," he explained.

"_You _went out the day before athletics!" Riku exclaimed.

"I didn't know it was today!" Axel defended himself. "You know how they always change the day." he said trying to find an excuse.

"He's messing with your mind." Riku said as he walked away from his friend.

Axel's head snapped up and he chased after Riku, "Who. Seifer?"

Riku shook his head. "Roxas." he explained.

"Who's Roxas?" he demanded.

Riku stopped to look at him, they were by the doors to the main school, so he lowered his voice. "The guy you're crushing on."

Axel froze, every muscle in his body tightened, his fists clenched. His name was Roxas.

Riku had left Axel when the bell rang, eventually Axel forced himself to move and was very nearly late to class again. They had first period to get changed and ready for the day, then at period 2 they headed up to the fields for the rest of the day.

Axel could hardly concentrate as he walked up with Riku. He finally knew his name, he was no longer _'that mysterious blonde', _he was Roxas.

He suddenly felt a surge of freezing cold water on his face. He looked up to see Riku shaking his head.

"Senior hurdles," was all he said. Axel woke up and jumped down to the starting positions. He smiled at the familiarity of it all. He scuffed his shoes on the ground, finding his grip. He took a quick look down the line to see who he was up against. There were a few quite well muscled guys along with the average build. His head snapped back to his lane when he heard the ready mark. At the sound of the gun he was off. There was nothing else that Axel thought about as he ran and jumped. He easily took the lead, his long legs finding their way over the hurdles as if he were just walking. After a lap around the oval circuit he found himself back where he started, and first. He grinned hugely. Even in the qualifiers, it still thrilled him to win. He took his first place slip to the tent, where they recorded his name and placing.

After that he would head back to Riku, who he guessed hadn't moved. As he turned his eye caught something, something familiar. Roxas was standing in the crowd, his eyes fixed on Axel. Even though there was a large distance between them, Axel felt as if he was right in front of him. Roxas blinked as he realised what he was doing, he dropped his eyes and sat down next to the brown haired boy. A wide smile spread across Axel's face as he trudged back to Riku and sat down. Riku stared at his friend, and shook his head again. He raised his hand and slapped the back of his head, causing Axel to cringe and buckle.

"What was that for!" he shouted.

"You're so whipped." he snickered.

"I don't know what you're on about," Axel tried to sound indifferent, but the smile returned.

"See!" Riku pointed to his mouth. "You can't help yourself."

"So," Axel said, pushing Riku away. "It's not like you would know."

Riku huffed and turned away from Axel, letting his long silver hair fall in front of him. Axel turned to his friend, his best friend.

"I'm sorry mate." He said to him "I just… I don't know. It's hard to explain. He just wont get out of my head, and every time I see him… I feel… UHH!" Axel threw up his hands to his head. "This is so annoying!" He heard Riku chuckle from inside his hair tent. Automatically he pushed him, forcing him to come out of hiding.

Riku looked up at Axel and smiled. "I was just teasing, y'know."

That deserved Riku another push from Axel, who burst out laughing. Riku joined in.

Later after a couple of hours Axel realised that he had forgotten his drink because he was in such a rush this morning.

"Hey, Riku you bring a drink today?" he asked. Riku was lying on the floor, half asleep.

"There's one in my locker," he mumbled.

"Thanks," Axel said as he got up and jogged quickly down to school and away from the busy fields. He pushed hard on the heavy doors into the empty corridor. His shoes squeaked as he walked down the laminate floors. He reached Riku's locker, opening it easily as he knew Riku's combination. As he did so he heard a noise, it sounded muffled and far off. Axel stopped, listening for it again. He heard only silence.

Trying to forget about it he grabbed Riku's energy drink and slammed the door shut.

He heard the noise again, louder this time more defined. It sounded like someone being hit.

"UHN!" the sound echoed through the empty halls. Axel quickly darted in the direction of the sound, his shoes squeaking beneath him. He reached the end of the hall and waited to hear it again.

"Stop," someone said quietly in the classroom to his right. Axel burst into the room to find two boys, who he recognised from the year below him, along with another boy lying on the floor curled up and groaning. Axel's eyes flew open as he looked at the boy lying on the floor, for a second his heart stopped. The boy on the floor was Roxas.

Axel snapped out of his trace when the boys started to move for the window. He expertly hurdled over the desks and grabbed the boys just as they reached the window. He threw them round, their faces hitting on the whiteboard.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Axel erupted, his anger was practically visible, it was as if there was a huge red cloud around him.

The boys struggled beneath Axel's tight grip.

"We was just mucking around." the boy on the left insisted.

"YEAH! He's a mate of ours. We was just playing!" the right boy said.

"It doesn't look like that to me. He looks pretty hurt!" Axel screamed in their ears.

At that time Mr Odey, the PE teacher, walked in. "What is going on in hear!" he shouted, then looked suspiciously at Axel, then saw Roxas on the floor. Immediately he helped him sit up.

"You okay boy?" he asked Roxas.

All he could manage was a small whine and a nod, gripping his stomach.

"We didn't do nothing. We're innocent. It was all this guy right-" the right boy was cut off with Axel slamming him further into the whiteboard.

"Axel, what is going on here!" he asked.

"I was just grabbing a drink when I noticed these two boys beating up… this guy," he explained nodding at Roxas.

"NO! We found you beating him up!" the left boy said, trying to blame Axel. He moved to hit him.

"AXEL!" Mr Odey shouted, stopping him. "Let them go," Axel released his grip and the two boys made for the door. Mr Odey put his hand out, stopping them. "Lies are bad boys." he said looking down on them. "Axel's my star pupil, he only hits people if they've done something wrong. That's why he wont join my wrestling team." he said, looking at Axel hopefully. Axel shook his head, Mr Odey sighed.

"Anyway," he said looking back at the boys. "I would believe him over you two any day." he looked to Axel again, "I'll take these two to the office, can you manage him?" he said nodding down to Roxas who was still gripping his stomach. Axel nodded and Mr Odey left with the boys.

Axel went over to Roxas and squatted down. He held out his hand to help him up. Roxas' eyes followed Axel's arm to his face that was smiling brightly.

"C'mon, I'll help you to the nurse." he said happily. Roxas smiled slightly and shyly took Axel's hand. When the stood Roxas gripped his stomach harder and lost his balance. Axel helped him to the nearest desk, where he sat.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Axel asked boldly. Roxas' head snapped up to Axel's smiling face again. He shook his head.

"I'll probably be alright, just make sure I don't fall, okay?" Roxas said and Axel nodded. Steadily Roxas attempted to walk again. Axel held his arms out slightly in case he fell, but he seemed to be alright so he lowered them. Although his concern did not lower, in his mind he was ready to jump and help Roxas if he needed it.

Unsteadily, Roxas limped down the corridor. Axel held the door open as Roxas passed.

Taking their time they finally made it to the nurse.

A middle aged woman sat at the front desk reading a magazine. At the sound of the door she looked up to see a fiery redhead holding the door open for a smaller boy. She rushed up to help the two, but finding that she couldn't help she went to set up one of the beds for the small boy.

Axel gently guided Roxas into the room that the nurse went to and helped him onto the bed. He tried his hardest to not look distraught at the condition of Roxas, but he didn't think that he did too well when Roxas looked up at Axel as he set him down. His eyes were full of questions that he couldn't ask because of the company.

"What happen here?" the nurse asked half worried and trying to keep a happier atmosphere. Roxas blushed slightly and looked down.

"I found two boys beating him up," Axel said from the back of the room, he had casually taken a place leaning against the wall. He wasn't going to leave. Roxas looked up to meet Axel's frightened eyes. This didn't last long as Axel dropped his face, covering his eyes.

"Oh, dear." said the nurse. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"Mainly in my chest," Roxas replied quietly, touching his chest lightly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your shirt off," said the nurse as she grabbed some gloves.

Every muscle in Axel's body tightened. He suddenly felt like he shouldn't be there. Seeing Roxas shirtless might be too much and his composure would break. There was no straight way to the door, the nurse was blocking the only exit. Axel just decided to turn and look at the posters on the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Roxas take his shirt off extremely carefully and slowly. Axel focused intently on him.

He had feared that seeing him half naked would be too much to handle, but what took him by surprise was how badly he was beaten up. His chest had a huge bruise that was already purple, yellow and blue. Axel's head snapped forward so that he could see properly.

It was worse than he thought. Roxas was not just slightly beaten and bruised. There was definite broken ribs, Axel could see that much. The amount of pain that Roxas must have been in must be unimaginable, _'How could he walk?' _Axel thought.

Roxas looked at Axel's horrified face, he was no longer holding back. Roxas could see the fear and sadness flowing out of Axel. He looked down, only to see his badly beaten body. He scrunched his eyes shut, not wanting to see it.

"Did I hurt you, love?" asked the nurse urgently.

Roxas' eyes flew open to look at her. He shook his head. "No, I… I just didn't want to see it." he whispered. Having no where else to look, his eyes found there way back to Axel's.

Roxas forgot everything. He forgot his battered body, he forgot the nurse cleaning it down and preparing to put it in bandages. He only thought of Axel.

Axel stared back intently at the small and broken boy beneath him. He wanted to protect him, keep him safe from anything ever again. He wanted him to be his.

Axel shock the thoughts out of his head. Roxas would never feel that way.

"Can you sit up please?" the nurse said breaking Roxas' trace.

"Huh? Oh, sure." He sat up to quickly, the burning pain spread through his entire body, his natural reaction clench his muscles shut, but that only created more pain.

Roxas felt something grab him suddenly. He looked up to see Axel moving him to a more comfortable position with his back against the wall and his feet dangling off the bed. This eased his pain immensely.

"Thanks," he murmured to Axel, who was extremely close to his face. Realising where he was, Axel jumped back to his wall and looked at his feet.

Then the door suddenly swung open, in burst the brown haired boy that looked so much like Roxas.

"ROXAS!" he screamed and ran to his side. He immediately began to fuss over him, trying to find out what happened.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Roxas insisted. Axel groaned internally at his words, it was obvious the amount of pain that he was in.

Axel didn't need to be there anymore, he saw the open door and Riku waiting on the other side. Riku gestured for him to leave with his head. Nodding Axel headed to the door.

"Wait." Axel looked down to Roxas, who spoke. "You're leaving."

Axel put on his best smile. "You got this little tyke," he said ruffling the brown boys hair, "You don't need me." Axel hid the emotion in his words very carefully.

"Roxas," he said. Axel looked to him again and smiled.

"I know." then headed for the door, but just before he shut the door he said. "Axel." Then headed off back to the fields with Riku. Every step took him further away from the blonde. Every step separated them. _'It's how it should be,' _he thought, returning to the mayhem. None of them knew what had happened down in the school. All of them were oblivious.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel sighed as he closed his locker. The halls were empty as everyone rushed home in there gym clothes, Axel stayed behind with Riku to get changed. Both of them disliked the PE uniform as it was old and grey. Feeling much more comfortable in his own clothes Axel met Riku outside.

"So how come you were with the little kid before?" asked Axel.

"Mr Odey told me to tell him about Roxas." Riku replied "It's quite a coincidence that you found him, isn't it."

"It is actually. But I'm leaving him alone now." Axel said sadly "I shouldn't be doing this too him."

Riku couldn't find anything to say to Axel as he wasn't much of a talker.

"Uh, how about some food? We should go grab some'in." Riku said awkwardly.

"Sorry. No more depression," Axel said trying to cheer up. "Right, food." Axel didn't realise until now, but he was starving.

They both got into Axel's car and drove down the slightly busy streets. With the windows down Riku's hair blew around wildly. Axel couldn't help but laugh as he saw Riku attempt to control it. Axel pulled the rubber band out of his hair and offered it to him.

"What about your hair?" Riku asked, taking it anyway.

"My hair naturally goes backwards, it wont bother me like yours does." Axel teased.

Riku frowned at Axel's comment, but tied his hair up loosely anyway.

The sun was starting to set as they reached the chips shop. The two boys had bought a lot from here in the past and were well known with Yuffie, the owner.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie said as the bell rang, signalling customers. "What can I get yah?" She said pulling out her pad and pen.

"Just the usual, two chips and two fish, thanks," Axel replied happily. Yuffie decided not to jot it down as it was a simple order and headed back into the kitchen to start on the food.

"Yuffie?" A husky voice called out from the back room and a tall man with long dark hair and red eyes stepped through.

"Vincent! Your home." She called, dropping the chips on the floor. Realising her mistake she quickly moved to pick them up.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy," said Vincent bending down to help her "What will the customers think?" he said looking up at Axel and Riku. Smiling awkwardly Axel said "It's no problem, we know what Yuffie's like."

Axel looked at the couple, the way Yuffie grinned goofily up at Vincent and the way he looked intensely back at her. Suddenly his stomach tightened, he quickly dashed outside for some fresh air. He sucked it in deeply as he sat in front of the shop, putting his head between his legs and still gripping his stomach. Quietly Riku joined Axel outside.

"You need to see what he's doing to you." Riku staring straight forward into the sky.

Slowly Axel lifted his head to look up at him. "I don't get it. Why?" he asked

"That's not something I can answer." he replied.

The two sat in silence until their food was done. They took it down to the beach to eat as the sun set.

"Remember when I brought you here after you first moved to the island?" Riku asked sitting up.

"Yeah," replied Axel still lying down "The sun looked the same as it does now."

"That seems so long ago."

"Well it _was _three years ago," Axel teased.

Riku nudged him slightly. "Did I ever tell you that you were my first real friend?"

Axel sat up slowly. "No, but I kind of guessed as much. You didn't introduce me to anyone else. Besides I don't think I could have converted you if there were others."

Riku blushed wildly as the memories flooded back. Axel laughed at his embarrassment.

"I though you were over me!"

"I am!" Riku insisted "But what do you expect when you mention that!"

Axel just smiled.

"That's behind us now. We're just best friends. I swear I'm not trying to hit on you."

"I'm not worried about that," said Riku "You're too hooked up on Roxas to go for me again. Besides, if you did I'd beat the crap out of you."

"You'd try to, but you're no match for me."

"If I can't beat you, then Roxas doesn't have a hope in hell."

"That's enough badmouthing Roxas, thanks." Axel said as he got up and grabbed their rubbish. After throwing it away they got back into Axel's car and made their way to Riku's house.

"Thanks for today," said Axel "You really cheered me up" he smiled slightly at Riku.

"What are best friends for?" he asked as he got out. "See you tomorrow," he said as he shut the door.

"See ya," Axel called as he drove away.

Now he was by himself he really felt alone. It was too quiet in the dark car and he had forgotten to bring his mp3. Axel sighed as he pushed the car faster up the winding roads to his house.

As the trees parted he saw his huge house and resented it. If Roxas ever knew then he would think that he was just some snobby rich guy that got what he wanted.

He pulled up into the already full garage, this was different. Axel looked down the four car garage to see his dads car. He smiled as he made his way into the house.

His coat was hanging in it's usual place and his breifcase was on the counter. It been a while since Axel had seen his dad as he had been away on business.

Eagerly he went into the lounge where he found him.

"And what time do you call this?" his dad asked.

Axel checked his phone. "8:13," he replied cheekily. His father just smiled and hugged his son.

"How you been, boy?" he asked

"Same old, same old." Axel replied indifferently. "How was your trip? Where'd you go this time?"

"Japan," replied his dad. "I got you a present, it's on the counter in the study. Go get it."

Axel left his dad and jogged into the study down the hall. On the counter was a very well polished sword. Carefully Axel lifted it off its' stand and held it in his hands. It wasn't too heavy and he could easily hold it. Smiling widely he took it back to his dad. He was now sitting down and relaxing on one of the chairs, talking to Axel's mum.

"Thanks dad! It's amazing!" Axel grinned.

"Have you pulled it out yet." Axel shook his head. His dad nodded, indicating that he should.

Non-dramatically Axel pulled out the sword from its' casing to see a beautifully crafted blade engraved with flames that looked as if they were coming out of the hilt. Axel stared in amazement at the detail of it. "Whoa dad!" he whispered.

"I found that in one of the antique shops there. Apparently that swords been in quite a few wars, or so that's what my translator told me. Could have easily just been trying to get me to buy it." he grinned, just like Axel did.

"This is so cool. Thanks again." He put away the sword and hugged his dad.

"No problem, good to see that you're doing well." he said as Axel moved to leave.

Axel turned and smiled once again at the man that he looked up to so much. "I'm really doing great." With that he left.

Axel placed his sword back on the stand in the study before he headed to his room. Normally he wouldn't even think of sleeping yet, but he was tired after his long day. After throwing his clothes wildly around the room he climbed into his large bed. A lot of the time he regretted buy it because he would always just huddle up to one side, and its not as if he brought anyone home to be with him. He sighed at the thought of Roxas in his home.

He looked over his shoulder to the other side of the bed, then turned on his other side so that he could see it better.

Stupidly he reached out, his fingers touching nothing. As he realised what he was doing Axel clenched his fists and turned back to face nothing. He jammed his eyes shut and tried to push every thought out of his head as he forced himself to sleep. He knew his body would hurt tomorrow because of it, but he didn't care, he just needed to sleep.

The morning sun woke Axel up before his alarm as he forgot to shut the blinds the night before. Groaning as the harsh light hurt his eyes, he pulled the cover over his head as he tried to block it out and sleep a little more. After several minutes Axel realised that he was too awake to get anymore sleep. Throwing off his covers he looked at the time, it was just before 5. Axel groaned as he realised how early it was.

'This can't be a good day,' he thought.

He got up groggily heading to the bathroom to have a shower. The water hit his skin without him noticing and soon he was out. The towels were warm and fluffy. Taking a large one Axel wrapped it around his shoulders and hugged it tightly. He hadn't done this in so long, he used to do it when he was younger, he would sit on the bathroom floor for hours just wrapped in a towel.

Sliding down the bath, he decided to renew his tradition. It would be a way to waste time. In this state Axel could never think. No matter what troubles he had, they would all disappear in the towel. Time passed without Axel realising, as it always did when he was like this, and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Axel?" the voice of his mum came from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? You weren't in your room and your alarm was going off. Can I come in?" Axel hummed to her questions and she hesitantly opened the bathroom door.

"Axel! You get a cold if you sit like that!" she rushed down to kneel in front of him "What are you doing like this anyway? I haven't seen you do this in so long." Her voice was filled with worry causing Axel to look up from his daze.

"Sorry mum," his voice was very hoarse. "I just lost track of time." he said after clearing his throat.

"Are you okay? You seem down."

"I'm fine, just some things at school. You don't need to worry yourself." She frowned at his words.

"You're my only son, of course I'll worry if you act like this."

Axel got up then and tied the towel around his waist. He helped his mum off the floor. "I'm grown up now mum, I can look after myself. I am 18 after all." He smiled.

She smiled back and patted his chest. "I know hun, but you still don't know everything."

"Never said I did," he laughed as he left.

Axel slumped against his door as he shut it and ran his hand through his hair that was almost completely dry. He went to see how it looked in the mirror. He laughed slightly at himself as he saw how poofy it was. 'Even a hair tie wont fix that,' he thought as he began to style it into his usual spikes.

The drive to school was quiet as the world sped round them in a green and blue blur. Parking as usual, Axel found Riku waiting for him again.

"What time do you get here?" asked Axel as he met Riku "You're always here before me."

"I like mornings, I wake up early and go for a walk, I usually just end up here."

"Whatever"

Axel and Riku made their way to their lockers and they stayed together as their first class today was English.

Axel tried his hardest not too look for Roxas, but was unsuccessful as he noticed that he was searching the corridors eagerly.

'Maybe he took a day off,' he thought 'those injuries look really painful'

But he was proven wrong as he came through the doors at that moment. He seemed to be able to walk better now, but he still had his twin close to his side.

Axel really wanted to talk to him but the bell had other ideas. Disappointedly Axel headed for English with Riku. There was no chance of Axel paying attention today, there was too much to think about.

The lesson passed amazingly quickly as Riku woke Axel up at the end of it. He just shook his head as he headed off to his next class.

Slowly Axel moved. He couldn't find the power in his body to go any faster. He was able to reach his class before the bell though. He didn't know what class though. Taking a seat that seemed to be his, as he was the last one to enter the class, Axel fell back into his dazed half-sleep about Roxas. His mind was having a huge debate with itself about whether to talk to him or not. So far the side for was winning as it seemed more logical to ask him how he's doing after what had happened yesterday.

At the end of the lesson it was unanimous. Axel would talk to Roxas, but only ask his about how he is feeling and nothing more.

With this Axel was empowered and had a new found energy. He moved through the hall quickly, maybe too quickly. As he turned he hit something that was moving at quite a fast speed, but due to Axel's build it was the other that fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorr-" Axel started but then looked down to see who he had hit. His voice suddenly choked up to see Roxas groaning slightly on the floor with his books spread everywhere.

"Roxas! What are you doing. You shouldn't be at school, you need to rest." Axel's concern flowed out of his without noticing. He wanted to retract his words but Roxas had already heard.

"Uh, I'm fine really. After I got them treated I felt a lot better." He smiled sheepishly and tried to gather his books together.

"Here, let me help" Axel said calmly. He bent down and grabbed the books that Roxas couldn't and stood up. Roxas had a puzzled look on his face as he sat on the floor. He didn't know how to get up. A light blush appeared on his face, causing Axel to smile.

"Here," he said holding out his hand to help Roxas up.

"Ah, thanks." he said putting his books into one hand and grabbing Axel's with his other. Once they were both standing Roxas awkwardly said.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me yesterday." He didn't look at Axel as he said it, instead he looked down, not quite at his shoes because he couldn't see them.

"It's no big deal," Axel said handing his books back to him.

"No, it is. My mum wanted to invite you to a little house warming thing that we're having. Um, and she said you can bring a friend if you feel uncomfortable about coming by yourself." The blush deepened as he spoke.

Axel smiled wildly. "Sure, I'll bring Riku along." Roxas' head snapped up and his eyes linked with Axel's.

"I should give you my address." He said as he awkwardly tried to get a pen from his bag. Istantly Axel grabbed Roxas' books causing him to look up and freeze for a second.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he got a pen and scrap paper. Axel held out the books for him to write on. Roxas' blush just kept deepening.

"Here you go." he said attempting to give the paper to Axel but realised his hands were full he hesitated. Axel didn't, he bent in and took the paper into his mouth and handed the books back to Roxas. Axel laughed at Roxas' shock.

"If you come around 7 tonight, that should be alright." Roxas said shyly

"Alright, I'll see you then." Axel grinned. On cue the bell rang, Roxas' head snapped up.

"Ah, so I'll see you tonight," he said as he rushed off not allowing Axel to answer.

A new found light was found in Axel now. He felt even more empowered than before. He'd talked to him and arranged to meet him again.

'You shouldn't be leading him on,' he conscience said.

"Oh, what do you know," Axel said out loud causing a few strange looks. Axel hurried into his next class before the late bell.

"You did what?" Riku yelled. They had just sat down in the cafeteria. And Axel told Riku about his encounter with Roxas.

"I told him you would come as well." Axel replied

"Why do you always drag me into your business?" Riku sighed

"Since when have I 'dragged you into' anything!"

"Still, you should have asked me first. I might be doing something." Riku looked away from Axel.

"You never do anything!" Axel threw his hands up "I should know," he mumbled. Riku stared at Axel with a death glare.

"C'mon, I don't want to go there by myself, that would be seriously awkward. Besides you might get to hand out with the other kid."

"Sora," Riku replied unconsciously. Axel grinned at him the way Riku had before. "How did you know?" Riku hissed.

"When you first saw them you looked exactly the same as I did. It was just a guess that you didn't like Roxas. Guess I'm just lucky." Axel said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

Riku kicked him from under the table causing Axel to wince.

"I don't care what you say. I'll drag you out of your house if I have to." said Axel.

Riku stared at him, he knew he would. He sighed in submission.

"It's settled then." Axel said triumphantly.

Axel stepped up to the front door of the address given to him by Roxas and rang the bell. The blonde answered the door to find a smiling Axel and a slightly displeased looking Riku.

"I come bearing gifts and Mr Grumpy!" Axel said happily as he saw Roxas smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

His smile was bright and happy, unlike anything Axel had seen before. He handed the present over to Roxas as he let the two of them in.

"Thanks for the present," he said as he put it on the side board. "We're downstairs." He led the two to a door that could easily be mistaken for a cupboard, but instead contained stairs.

As they reached the bottom Axel looked around the room to see five other people. Sora was holding a small girl in his lap and there were three that Axel recognised from around the island. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. They all looked up to see who walked in behind Roxas.

"Since when did you know seniors?" teased Wakka.

Roxas blushed and looked down.

"Just lookin' out for the young'uns," Axel laughed putting a hand lightly on Roxas' shoulder causing him to blush more.

"Woxas!" cried the small girl in Sora's lap, her hands reaching out to him. Roxas moved and picked her up. "Who dey, Woxas?" she said pointing at Axel and Riku. "Dey look funny!" she giggled. Roxas laughed along with her.

"Courtney, this is Axel and Riku, they're big boys." Roxas laughed. Riku's frown deepened at Roxas' words.

Axel moved closer to Courtney and put a finger to her nose. "Hey there little tyke. How old are you? You're almost my age right?"

She shook her head violently, hitting Roxas in the process. "I'm 3 and a half!" she screamed in Roxas' ear causing him to wince.

"I bet you are," Axel laughed. She smiled brightly back at him and reached out. Axel looked startled.

"Do you mind?" Roxas asked, holding out Courtney slightly.

"Not at all," he grinned and took Courtney in his arms. "I have dealt with little girls before you know." he said thinking of his sisters when they were younger.

"You can take a seat if you want," said Sora moving over to make more room. "We were just deciding on a movie to watch.

"Thanks," Axel said taking a seat next to Roxas, leaving the only available space for Riku to sit next to Sora.

Courtney adjusted herself on Axel's lap so that her legs were on top of Roxas'.

"So what should we watch?" asked Tidus. "More importantly, what do you have?"

Sora pulled over a box of DVD' that hadn't been unpacked yet. "Most of this stuff is Courtney's," he said. "Wait, how about this?" he said holding up A Nightmare Before Christmas. He looked up and mostly everyone nodded. Axel was having a hard time controlling Courtney who was now trying to pull on his spikes.

Sora got up to put the movie in, but as he did so he fell on top of Riku. His face erupted in a red blaze of blush as he quickly attempted to scrambled off Riku's lap, just making it worse Riku leant him a hand.

"You should be more careful," Riku said in a musky voice. "Don't want to end up like Roxas." he grinned. Suddenly something hit Riku square in the forehead. He picked it up to see that it was a soft toy. Riku looked up to see who had thrown it and was met with a half angry half happy Axel.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't make fun of Roxas," said Axel, his voice was a lot more serious than his face was which startled the others, especially Courtney who was staring up at Axel confused.

Sora laughed to try and relieve the tension between the two. "It's alright, right Roxas?"

"Yeah, I don't mind too much." he said.

"No," everyone's eyes fixed onto Riku. "That was harsh, I shouldn't have said it. Sorry."

"It's alright Riku, you don't have to apologise." said Roxas. Riku looked down again and thought _'I wasn't apologising to you Roxas_' But he decided not to say anything.

Sora put the movie in and sat back down next to Riku.

Everyone was quiet as the movie started, but not necessarily because of that. It was more because of the tension in the room that no one could break. The silence continued as the movie played, everyone's eyes fixed on the screen, though not many people were actually watching.

Somewhere around the middle of the movie a phone went off. Everyone turned to Tidus, who pulled it out and began to talk.

"Sorry guys, my dads on his way now. Me 'n' Wakka gotta go. Do you want a lift Selphie?" he said.

"Sure, may as well." she answered as she thought _'This is boring anyway.'_

The three of them got up to leave.

"I'll show you out," said Roxas as he got up and led them up the stairs.

Axel, Riku and Sora sat uncomfortably in silence. All that could be heard was Courtney's soft breathing from Axel's lap, where she had fallen asleep. The movie continued but none of them watched. The awkwardness was high in the basement, and the fact that it was cold didn't help as they were all continually shivering. Axel hugged into Courtney, trying to keep both of them warm.

Roxas returned shortly with a few blankets, because he noticed the cold as he left, and handed them out to everyone.

"I'll take Courtney up to bed if you like?" Axel offered.

"Okay, I'll show you where her room is." Roxas said. Axel slowly got up, trying not to wake the small child in his arms, and followed Roxas up the stairs and into Courtney's room. It was a typical child's room, brightly coloured with plenty of toys, some still in boxes. Axel lowered her into the bed and Roxas pulled the covers tightly over her. As Axel moved back he noticed how close he and Roxas were. There arms were touching and there faces were only millimetres apart. Axel could feel Roxas' soft breath wash over his face. Both of the boys froze in their places, just taking each other in. Roxas' eyes scoped over Axel's sharp and defined face, stopping at the tattoos, then moving up to his bright emerald eyes. To Roxas' surprise they were staring straight back at him.

Axel breathing became slightly ragged and soon did Roxas'. Unconsciously Axel moved in closer. His lips barely touching Roxas, but near enough. Roxas' eyes slid slowly shut at Axel's movements.

"Roxas," Sora called from down the hall. Axel jumped back two metres at the sudden voice. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"K-" Roxas cleared his throat "Kaye. Night,"

Axel looked awkwardly t Roxas. "I should go." he left before Roxas could respond.

Axel jogged quickly outside, where Riku was leaning against the car.

"What's wrong with you?" Riku said

Ignoring Riku, Axel yanked the drivers door open and jammed the keys into the slot. Riku quickly jumped in before Axel sped off down the dark street.

"DUDE! Slow down!" Riku yelled at Axel, who was pushing the car past 100.

"Huh?" Axel said as he realised that Riku was gripping his seat tightly in fear. He brought the car back down to a reasonable speed as he reached Riku's house.

"What the hell happened in there?" Riku asked again.

Axel's head fell against the steering wheel. "I'm such an idiot," he said to himself.

"What happened!" Riku half yelled, shaking Axel slightly.

"You should just go," Axel said miserably.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me." he said.

Axel looked up to Riku with sad eyes. "I nearly kissed him," he whispered.

Riku's face was filled with shock. "What? Why?"

"I don't know… He was just there… and he didn't pull away… I just lost control of myself." he said.

Riku put a hand on Axel's shoulder. "I don't think you should drive alone, you can stay here tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Riku." he replied as he got out of the car and walked into Riku's house with him.

"DAD!" Riku called out. "Axel's staying over!"

"Alright!" his dad called from upstairs, "Just don't make so much noise."

"Kaye!" Riku shouted back. Axel smiled slightly at the familiarity of the house. He'd spent many nights here, and plenty of his clothes were here, so he had nothing to worry about. Riku grabbed some drinks from the kitchen and headed up to his room where Axel was waiting.

"Here," he said, offering him one of the cans.

"Thanks," Axel mumbled. Riku sat down on his bed, and Axel sat on the couch in the corner.

"So…" Riku began. "How you feeling?" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I'll be alright. I just… don't know what he'll be like. He might start hating me, or he might ignore me. And I barely got to know him." Axel let his head fall down. "I just feel like it was a waste of my time."

"Well you never know, he might not be like that. Like you said, you don't know him. How do you know he's not gay." Riku said trying to cheer him up. Axel brought his head back up to look at him.

"I guess you're right…" he said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Leave it for now. Just try to sleep and we'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, night." Axel said as he pulled a blanket over himself and got comfortable on the too-small couch.

"Night," Riku replied.

The night droned on, yet Axel didn't get much sleep. He would just drift between states until the sun rose and he needed to get up.

'_I wonder how today will turn out," _Axel thought as he pulled on his spare uniform. He looked out the window to see dark clouds forming along the coast line. _'Not looking too good.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Axel sat awkwardly across from Riku at his table as they ate breakfast in silence. Unconsciously, Axel would bring the dry toast to his mouth, chew, then swallow. He had too much on his mind to allow his actions any importance. Instead it was fixed on Roxas and what he could be thinking.

His gaze drifted slowly towards the window and to the dark clouds that now covered the sky completely. Axel groaned at the sight. Hearing Axel's uneasiness, Riku turned to him.

"How you doing?" he said awkwardly.

Axel slowly turned his head to look at Riku. He stared intensely at him with his aqua eyes, making Axel more uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "We should get going."

Riku nodded and followed Axel out the door and to his car. The drive was silent, even the sound of the engine was not heard as they sped quickly towards the darker clouds above the school.

Axel and Riku ran quickly inside the building as the first drops of rain fell. As they pushed the doors open time seemed to stop. Everyone froze in their haste to get into shelter, the casual chatter of the busy halls became silent. The only thing that seemed to move was a small blonde boy, the only thing that Axel's mind registered as important.

Silently, Axel moved through the stilled crowd and away from his friend. His eyes were fixed solely on Roxas, never wavering. He didn't understand why he was moving towards him, when he extremely scared of talking to him. But he did, soon he was by his locker as Roxas began to put some books away.

Sensing a presence, Roxas looked up at the redhead and smiled awkwardly. "Hi," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Roxas. It was an accident." Axel said ignoring the greeting. The young boy looked down to cover the disappointment on his face.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about it." he paused "I need to get to class Axel…" then left without another word.

Axel's eyes trailed after the blonde as he turned the corner. _'What was that look about?' _he thought.

"How'd it go? He alright?" Riku asked as he moved next to Axel.

Axel's eyes stayed on the spot where Roxas turned. "I have no clue." he said flatly.

Axel moved in a daze through his classes, his mind still trained on Roxas. Trying to figure out his expression and how he felt. Axel really didn't want to, but he knew he would have to talk to him again. _'I'll get him at lunch' _he thought as he moved to art.

They were starting a new project today. It was on the geography of the island. The objective of the topic was to chose a certain area in the island and paint it as you see it.

Axel thought long on what he would paint. He knew there was a good view from his house, but no one has ever been up as high as he had so they would suspect where he got it. _'No good,' _he thought _'Where else is there?'. _The bell rang at that moment. _'I'll take a drive round tonight and see what I can find' _he thought as he left.

Axel met Riku in the cafeteria for lunch. It was full by the time they got there, so they decided to take their lunch out to the courtyard instead.

The courtyard was calm when no one was on it. Axel and Riku sat down on one of the concrete benches under the cover from the rain.

"I think I still need to talk to him," said Axel quietly.

"I think so to." replied Riku after swallowing. "Need support?"

"No, love." Riku cringed at Axel's nickname, causing Axel to grin. "I'll be alright… I think"

"Doing a lot of thinking, aren't you?" Riku laughed.

Axel punched Riku's thigh as he got up.

"I'm gonna go find him now." he left before Riku could reply.

Axel left Riku sitting on the bench without even touching his lunch and headed back to the cafeteria. His eyes scanned the room quickly, searching for Roxas. He was sitting in the far corner playing with his untouched food. Unconsciously, Axel smiled as he made his way over to him. Roxas looked up just before Axel reached him, his eyes widened at Axel's smile.

"Can I talk to you…" Axel said as he reached him "… in private" he said looking at Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka who were sitting with him.

Roxas didn't reply, instead he just walked away, leaving Axel to follow him closely.

They reached an empty corridor where Roxas spun around to face Axel. Startled by Roxas' sudden movement, he jumped back slightly.

"Look…" Axel began looking down

"I don't care, Axel. You didn't mean it, no big deal. Just get over yourself." Roxas said harshly.

Axel's head snapped up to the blonde who was looking to the side. He was extremely hurt by Roxas' words.

"I just wanted to see how you were! Sorry for caring about you! I'll remember to leave you the next time." Axel shouted before he left with his fists in balls. He ran quickly away from Roxas and back to Riku in the courtyard.

"You care for me..?" whispered Roxas to himself.

Axel dropped Riku off at his house before Axel silently drove around the town, searching for inspiration. He drove until the sun began to set with no luck. So as a last resort he drove to beach. He really didn't want to use this place as he knew most people would paint it.

He pulled into the car park and left his shoes in his car as he got out and headed towards the water.

The waves flowed steadily over Axel's feet, the cool water tingled Axel slightly. The sun was reflected on the water with an orange and pink glow. The sun was perfectly halfway on the horizon so the reflection made the sun look whole.

Axel's inspiration kicked in. He ran back to his car, grabbed his sketch book and pencil from his bag and ran back to the beach falling into the sand.

He began sketching the sun on the horizon. Sadly he had to stop when the sun was too far down. He sighed as he moved to shut his sketch book.

"It looks good…" a voice came from behind him. Axel spun around to see Roxas bending over, not inches away from his face.

Roxas straightened up blushing slightly.

"How long have you been there?" demanded Axel.

"A little after you started. You must really get into your drawings if you didn't notice me." he said looking down at his feet while a hand awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you here anyway?" Axel asked quietly.

Roxas looked up to the sudden change in Axel's voice.

"I-it's a public place, I can come here if I want."

"Whatever." Axel said as he gathered up his things to go.

"Wait." Roxas said. Axel looked up to him slowly. "I-I… wanted to talk to you. But I didn't know where you live… and I couldn't see you around town…" he trailed off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Axel said calmly "The weather? School? Or…"

"Or." Roxas said simply.

Axel sat back in the sand and patted the space next to him. "Take a seat, it'll be more comfortable. This stuff ain't easy to talk about."

Roxas hesitantly took a seat next to Axel, keeping quite a bit of space between them.

"I'll start then." Axel said "Roxas, I'm sorry about nearly kissing you." Roxas flinched at the words. "It was stupid of me, and I… well I came to talk to you today cause… well I wanted to know what you felt. It's been bugging me all day… When I said it was nothing, you were sad. I couldn't think why. I had stupid thoughts that you actually liked me… that way. But I pushed them away, if I did think that then I knew I'd do something I'd regret later."

Axel looked up Roxas who nodded robotically.

"I… I don't know how I feel." mumbled Roxas "I was sad when you said it was nothing… but I don't know why. Maybe because it was my first encounter… like this." he snuck a peek up to Axel "I never thought that I was gay before, but I haven't had a real girlfriend before, so I don't know…"

"If it helps anything, I'm gay." Axel said bravely.

Roxas head moved up to look at Axel. "You said you cared about me…" Roxas whispered. "Is that true?"

Axel blushed slightly. "I-I… um. Yeah, I do. I don't know, it's just I don't want anything to happen to you."

Roxas nodded and blushed. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Axel grinned at Roxas.

"But about the whole… gay thing," Roxas forced the work from his throat. "I feel like I don't know myself anymore. I mean, I hardly know you, Axel. Yet I don't want to be away from you…" Roxas' blush deepened and Axel laughed slightly.

"It's not something you should force, Roxas. Just gotta let your heart control you."

"Let my heart control me… right." he said looking down.

Roxas shifted in the sand so that he was on he knees and his head was level with Axel's. He continued to look at his hands on his lap.

"Could you… help?" Roxas asked innocently.

Axel blinked. "What?"

"I want to know… " Roxas brought his head up slightly just enough to look at Axel.

"You want me to…" Axel voice trailed off. Roxas nodded. "That might not be such a good idea Roxas."

Roxas brought his head up completely to look at Axel fully. "Why?" he said slightly shocked.

'_Cause if you don't like it, then it would destroy me,' _Axel thought.

"It just would be." Axel began to get up, but his wrist was caught. He looked down at it to see two small hands grabbing him tightly.

"Please. I need to know." Roxas begged.

Axel groaned, he could refuse, he really wanted to kiss Roxas now. Axel moved again and Roxas' grip tightened. Axel laughed and brought his spare hand to Roxas' cheek.

"I'm not going, you can relax." at his words Roxas dropped his grip on Axel's arm.

Being free meant Axel could move into a better position. The hand on Roxas' cheek moved down to his chin.

"You still sure about this?" Axel asked, his face centimetres from Roxas', his breath wafting over the younger and completely innocent boy.

Roxas nodded and Axel moved closer, placing his lips lightly against the blonde. They were warm and soft, Axel enjoyed the contact. He pushed slightly against the blonde, moving his lips to fit into his own. To Axel's surprise the blonde pushed back, moving his lips in time with Axel's. _'You drive me insane, Roxas.' _Axel thought as he moved back from the kiss, Roxas falling into him slightly. Axel laughed at Roxas' eagerness.

"Again," Roxas spoke.

Axel blinked, but then smiled and leaned back into Roxas, placing the same kiss on his lips and moving back again.

"Again," this time Roxas moved up onto his knees so he was above Axel and wrapped his arms around the redheads neck, pulling him closer. Axel grabbed Roxas' waist and pushed his mouth hard up against the boy above him. Roxas' hands moved up into Axel's hair and held on tightly. This pushed Axel over the edge.

Suddenly Roxas was on his back and Axel climbed on top of him, careful not to place all of his weight on the boy bellow him. Axel's hands moved slowly up from Roxas' waist and to his face, all the while not breaking the kiss. Axel caressed Roxas' face lightly as their lips moved in perfect time, fitting like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Roxas tightened his grip in Axel's hair. This caused Axel to realise what he was doing. Quickly he got up off of the boy, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he laughed awkwardly, not looking at Roxas who stayed on the sand, catching his breath.

"Don't… worry…about it." Roxas said through his deep breath.

"Was that what you wanted? Or… did I go to far." Axel snuck a look at the boy in the sand. He looked ecstatic.

Roxas moved his head to look up at Axel. "It was perfect," he smiled. Axel felt a twinge in his stomach as he felt the need to kiss him again. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"So do you think you're gay now?" Axel teased.

Roxas suddenly turned serious. "I-I… I think… so. I mean, that kiss was amazing and I really liked it. So I-I… yeah." he stammered.

"Roxas?" Axel said

"Yeah?" he said sitting up.

"You drive me insane…"

Roxas laughed loud causing Axel to look angrily at him. "Don't laugh at me!" he shouted as he tackled Roxas back into the sand. Roxas moved to kiss the older teen, but was met not with his lips but instead his finger.

"Wha-" Roxas said around the finger.

"I refuse to kiss you again until I'm satisfied that I know enough about you." Axel explained.

Roxas thought about it. "I suppose that's fair. I don't know _anything _about you."

"Apart from the fact that I'm gay. Only Riku and my family knew before you. Consider yourself lucky." Axel said poking Roxas' nose which wrinkled at the contact.

"Haha, your so cute Roxas!" laughed Axel.

Roxas nudged the teen who was still above him, "Don't call me cute!"

"But you're the uke!" Axel said causing Roxas to look surprised at him, his mouth popped open as he realise that he was. His open mouth then turned into a smile as he found comfort in the thought.

"So what do you want to know? I want to get this done so I can kiss you again." laughed Roxas. Axel smiled and joined in, finally a huge weight left Axel's shoulders as he hugged the younger teen tightly.

The clouds from the morning had passed and were gone for good, the island evaded the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

The waves softly fell over two motionless figures as the moon hung low in the sky. The light that shone down was barely enough for them to see each other. Slowly the elder figure reached out in search of his other.

His hand made contact with what he wanted to find, the other boys cheek. Suddenly a pair of bright blue eyes were visible through the darkness.

"Huh?" the blue eyes spoke.

"I should take you home," the elder spoke "you're falling asleep… and the tides coming in," they both looked down to their feet that were covered in the gentle waves.

The younger boy laughed softly, a sound that made the older boy smile hugely. "Come on," he said.

Both of the figures rose, lightly brushed the sand off themselves and headed towards the car park. Casually the taller of the two slung his arm around the blue eyed blonde.

"Hmm, Axel." the blonde mumbled hugging him tightly and taking in his cinnamon scent.

Axel laughed softly at the boys actions. "You gotta let go Roxas. We're at my car."

Roxas hugged him tighter, unwilling to let go. Laughing again Axel turned to return the hug before letting go and opening the door for Roxas to get into.

Reluctantly, Roxas got in and huddled into himself to keep warm. Once in the drivers side, Axel started the engine and turned the heater up for the boy.

Roxas lent his head on the window and watched the flash of lights that was the town as it began to close for the night.

Carelessly, Axel took his eyes off the road to peek down at the tired boy who, until today, he would have never imagined being this close to him. His eyes flashed back to the road as the boy began to turn.

"Staring at me again?" Roxas asked teasingly.

"Maybe…" Axel replied looking at him again.

"You should focus on the road," Roxas nodded to the windshield.

"Don't tell me how to drive. Who's the one with the licence here?" he jabbed back.

"God only knows how you passed," Roxas laughed, relaxed now the heat wafted over him.

"Cause I studied," Axel said proudly as he pulled into Roxas' driveway.

"I guess I should go…" his voice was full of disappointment.

Axel reached over and lightly touched the displeased boys cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said cheerfully.

Roxas' eyes darted up to the emerald ones and smiled at the thought.

"I hope you have a good excuse," Axel said retracting his hand.

"Why?" Roxas asked confused.

Axel nodded towards Roxas' house. "It's late, they'll wonder where you've been."

Panic crept into Roxas' eyes, dissolving all happiness that was previously there.

"Don't worry. Just tell them you went exploring round town and got lost, then you found me and I brought you home. Sounds plausible to me, don't cha think?"

Roxas calmed down and nodded. "Thanks Axel. See you tomorrow." he hesitated, looked at his house that showed no signs of movement. Then kissed Axel's cheek quickly before jumping out and running into his house.

It wasn't until Roxas was out of the car that the blush started to form on Axel's cheek. Slowly he brought a hand up to the spot that was touched with Roxas' mouth and smiled, before pulling quickly out of the drive and to his house.

The morning sun hit Axel's exposed chest, causing him to wake just seconds before his alarm went off. Groaning he rolled over to hit the snooze button.

'_It wasn't a dream,' _Axel convinced himself. Smiling widely he jumped up and nearly ran downstairs.

"What's with you today?" Axel's mum asked as he passed quickly.

"Just excited for school today," he called behind him as he entered the kitchen and picked up some toast.

'_He's never excited for school,' _Axel's mother thought and followed her son into the kitchen.

"Why are you really excited?" she asked, watching him stuff his mouth with toast.

"Cauz a jus ahm," he replied with his mouth full.

"Since when have you _wanted _to go to school?" she continued, ignoring his rudeness.

Axel swallowed before he spoke again. "What's wrong mum? Can't I be happy for school?"

"It's not that…" she paused. "I just haven't seen you this happy since Riku."

Axel froze and stared at his mother. "You think I'm back with him."

"No no no!" she insisted "I don't think that! …I just wondered if… there was someone … else?" she stammered.

"I've never seen you so nervous mum." Axel half laughed.

She looked warningly up at him with her own bright emerald eyes and blushed.

"Yeah, mum." Axel laughed then became serious. "There is someone else, but I don't wanna jinx myself, so I'm not gonna say anything more." he said jamming the last bit of toast in his mouth and dropping the plate into the sink.

"Can you at least tell me his name?" she prised.

Axel hesitated. "… It's Roxas," he smiled as he spoke.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ROXAS!" Lacie screamed from the doorway.

"How long have you been there!" Axel yelled back.

"LONG ENOUGH!" she continued to shout.

"Lacie calm down, there's no need to shout." their mother spoke gently. "Now this is Axel's business and I'm sure Roxas wont want to you telling anyone, so keep it to yourself or else." she left taking a mug of coffee with her.

"I didn't know you two were going out," Adria said hesitantly from behind Lacie.

"We weren't until yesterday," Axel replied. "But so help me, Lacie, if you tell a soul I will make your life a living hell. Roxas hasn't come out yet, so we wont be together publicly."

"Fine whatever," Lacie pouted. "But still… AXEL'S GOT A BO-" Axel grabbed her mouth before she could finish.

"Quiet!" he hissed before letting her go.

"You really shouldn't tease him, Lacie," Adria whispered "You know he can hurt you."

"He wouldn't dare," she glared at him. "And didn't I tell you to put a shirt on!"

"Sorry mum." he laughed before putting his hands behind his head and heading back upstairs and into the bathroom.

Once again Axel stared at himself in the mirror. His mum was right, he hadn't been this happy since Riku. He was practically glowing. Axel smiled at himself goofily before he washed his face quickly and returned to his overly large room.

He threw on a clean uniform along with his usual accessories, being a studded belt with matching bracelet and about twenty black and red rubber bands on his other arm.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his musical bag and darted down the stairs once again.

This time he had to wait for his sister as he was so fast getting ready this morning. Uncontiously Axel began to play with his car keys as his mind wondered to Roxas. He thought of him at the beach, and the way the light hit his bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Even the moonlight brought out the best in him.

"C'mon Mr Whipped," Lacie called as she passed Axel and headed toward the garage.

"Huh, what did you call me?" Axel yelled after her.

"Me Whipped, cause you're so whipped," she grinned over her shoulder.

"Don't you ever call me that again," Axel said running and picking her up teasingly.

"AHH! AXEL LET ME GO!" she screamed in his ear.

He quickly set her down by his car. "Geeze, no need to shout Lacie. I'm right next to you." he laughed as he got in the drivers seat.

"You do shout to much," said Adria quietly, who was already in her seat.

"Don't you all gang up on me!" she continued with a raised voice.

"Oi, shut up now. I gotta drive, don't distract me," Axel said seriously.

Lacie mumbled something incoherent as she sunk into her seat.

Axel drove quickly down the long drive until he reached the town, then he slowed down to the traffic.

"Where are we going?" Adria asked quietly as she noticed they were taking a different route.

"Axy's gonna pick up his boyfriend!" Lacie teased. Axel's hands tightened on the steering wheel so he wouldn't hit her.

"No, actually I'm gonna pick Riku up." he said through his teeth.

"Picking up your ex the-"

"LACIE!" Axel screamed "Why do you have to be so annoying! You're such a little kid, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!"

Lacie was stunned into silence as she stared at her older brother

"Axel!" Adria screeched "That's harsh! Say sorry."

"Adria," Axel said looking into the rear-view mirror "I told you guys not to mention me and Riku, didn't I? You can understand why I'm mad."

"Still… You didn't need to say that," she replied quietly.

By this time they had reached Riku's house. Axel parked on the side and turned to face his twin sisters.

"I'm sorry, Lacie. But you went too far." he said gently.

Lacie refused to look at him, but nodded. Axel sighed and turned around before honking his horn and looking up to Riku's room window.

Slowly a figure moved and opened the curtains. Riku had just woken up, his hair was a wild mess and his face look extremely dark

Axel laughed silently at his friend as Riku frowned and pulled the finger at him.

Adria gasped at Riku's gesture. "Axel! He shouldn't do that!" she complained.

"Eh," Axel shrugged. "That's Riku for yah." he smiled

"You sure you don't still like him?" Lacie teased again.

"LACIE! Would you stop it already!" Axel screamed as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

He trudged angrily into Riku's house and took a seat in one of his chairs in the kitchen.

"Hurry up sleepy head!" Axel called. Suddenly Axel heard a crash above him, he laughed as Riku must have tripped over something.

Next thing he knew, Riku jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some food.

"Ready yet?" Axel asked.

"Gimme a minute!" he said hurriedly

Axel sighed and placed a hand on his chin to lean on as Riku rushed round his house, getting ready. Finally he picked up his bag and said. "C'mon then, lazy."

"Excuse me? Who was the one sleeping in?" Axel laughed as he followed Riku out the front door and to his car.

The rest of the drive to school was didn't include much conversation, but Riku began to wonder why Axel was so happy. Deciding to ask him later, away from his sisters, he sat back in his seat as looked forward to the road passing under them.

Axel pulled slowly into the car park and into a space easily. They all had to step over the small puddles left from yesterdays showers.

Axel walked quickly down to the school, dodging his way through the puddles, nearly running as he reached the heavy doors.

His eyes automatically looked for Roxas, starting at the people closest to him, then following back to his locker. It was there that Axel found him looking around as well, searching through the crowds eagerly. Axel moved to go and greet him, but his arm was caught. He looked back to see Riku holding him.

"Before you go I want to know why you're so different today. You definitely weren't this happy when you dropped me off yesterday." he said.

"In short, we talked it over and then… he asked me to…" Axel lowered his voice so the crowds wouldn't hear "…kiss him…"

Riku was shocked at his words. His hand let go of Axel's arm "I hope you know what you're getting into." he said before leaving him to go to his first class.

Slightly put off by Riku's remark, Axel began looked back to Roxas who was staring at him with confused eyes. Quickly Axel pushed his way through the crowd to Roxas.

"Hey," Axel said casually smiling.

"What's wrong." he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Riku's just being grumpy as always. Hi Sora." Axel noticed Sora trying to escape behind Roxas.

"Hey Axel. I'll leave you two alone." Sora smiled slightly.

"Why you gonna do that?" Axel asked.

"Well… you two are… you know…" Sora looked at his feet.

"So you told him?" Axel asked Roxas

"Huh! Oh… well he's my twin, he knows when something's… different." he blushed.

"You gotta stop looking so cute at school," Axel whispered but kept his distance "I might do something outrageous, in the eyes of everyone else that is." Axel looked slyly down at Roxas who blushed harder. "You guys should get to class," Axel said pushing off the lockers and looking at Roxas. See you at lunch," he grinned then left.

Axel sat in his class silently, occasionally listening and taking notes, but otherwise thinking about Roxas. He wished it could be easier. That no one would care about them being together, But unfortunately there were a few, Axel turned his head to look a Seifer, that would discriminate them for it.

Axel sighed into his desk as he leant his head against it. _'As long as Roxas is happy, then I'll do whatever he wants,' _thought Axel.

He kept that idea in his mind until he went to his next class with Riku.

Axel and Riku took their seats next to each other as the lesson started. Axel could see that Riku wanted to talk, but there were some things that shouldn't be passed as notes.

The next few lessons passed quickly and the two boys met up for lunch. Axel spotted Roxas as soon as they got in. He was sitting at one of the tables against the wall, looking around the room in search of Axel.

Both the older boys were able to get their lunches before Roxas noticed them.

"Hey," Axe said, standing behind Roxas and making him jump.

"Don't do that," Roxas whined punching Axel's leg before he sat next to him and Riku on the other side, next to Sora. Axel grinned at Riku and Sora. _'Wonder if they'd ever get together?' _Axel thought.

"So how was your morning?" Axel asked as he opened his can of coke and took a swig.

"Not too bad," Roxas answered. "Riku told you about the project we're doing together?"

"No," Axe said looking up to Riku.

"Just some history project on the island, no big deal." he answered casually.

"Riku said he'd show us round the island," said Sora happily looking at Riku, to which Axel grinned.

"Well that's a coincidence cause I have a similar project for art." Axel laughed.

"Really?" said Roxas.

"That's why I was at the beach yesterday," Axel said turning to Roxas and remembering the previous night. It seemed Roxas remembered as well as he turned bright red, quickly Roxas' eyes focused on his lunch. "I didn't want to draw the beach cause I thought everyone would do that. So maybe I could go around with you guys for some inspiration?"

"Sure!" Roxas said happily looking up to Axel and smiling "Then we wouldn't have to walk," Roxas was obviously thinking of Axel's car. Axel returned the smile.

"So when are we going?"

"We were gonna go tomorrow." Riku said looking at his food.

"I can't tomorrow," said Axel sadly. "I have work."

"Well we could go today?" said Sora looking at the other two. Roxas nodded and Riku shrugged.

"That's fine," Riku said.

"Then it's a date!" Axel said looking down at Roxas, who blushed but smiled up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shone lightly through the thin clouds in the sky as the four walked to Axel's car after school.

"You guys get in, I gotta sort out my sisters ride," Axel said as they reached his car.

"'Kay," Roxas answered as he got in the front, making Riku and Sora sit in the back.

Axel pulled out his mobile and dialled his mums number.

"Hey mum. Reckon you could pick up the twins? I'm going to town with some mates." Axel said into the phone.

"Hmm, might be about ten minutes till I can come. Bit short notice Axel." she replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We only decided today."

"Okay then. Have you let them know?"

"Just about to tell them now."

"Will you be home for dinner?" she asked.

Axel held his phone to his chest as he leant into his car. "We eating dinner out? I'll pay." he asked to the quite three.

All of them nodded in agreement, Riku not looking as if he cared much.

"Nah, we'll eat out," Axel said replying to his mum.

"All right then. See you when you get in. Love you," she said.

"Yeah, you to. See ya." Axel said hanging up. "Just gotta tell my sisters, be right back." Axel turned to leave, but turned back around and threw his keys into the car. "Put some music on while I'm gone." he grinned at Roxas before he ran into school.

He quickly searched the thinning halls for his sisters. Thankfully they were at Lacie's locker. Axel quickly jogged over to them.

"Hey squirts. Mum's picking you up in about ten minutes, I'm going to town with some friends." he rushed.

"Going with Roxas are we?" Lacie teased. Axel jabbed her lightly in the arm, not realising to her it would be like a full on punch.

"Ow!" she shouted, causing a few head to turn. "Side's how come you get to ditch us. Does mum even know she's picking us up?"

"Cause I'm older and yes, I called her. Now I need to go, they're waiting for me." Axel said before leaving them and running back to his car.

As he reached them he could hear NaNaNa by My Chemical Romance. He smiled as none of them seemed to be listening to it.

Axel started to sing the chorus as he got into the car, his head slightly banging as he pulled out of the car park. Roxas and Sora couldn't help themselves, the laughed as Axel sung on, banging his hands on the steering wheel. Looking at Roxas as the lyrics said _'Kiss me you animal' _causing him to blush deeply. Riku sat in the back staring at the group like the were monkey's as now Sora and Roxas were moving slightly to the music's beat.

As the song ended Axel waved his hands like a conductor, making the car swerve a little. Roxas yelled at him to grab the wheel.

"Really! How did you get you're licence?" Roxas laughed as Axel took the wheel again.

"My charm," Axel said running his hand through his hair and looked to Roxas cunningly. Roxas' eyes bulged at Axel making him laugh loudly.

"See, it works so well," he continued to laugh.

By now the song had moved on to another song. Axel turned it down as the cruised towards the town.

"Shouldn't there be someone else with you guys?" Axel said looking into the rear view mirror at Riku. "It's a bit odd to have a group of three."

"There is someone else," Sora answered as Riku stayed silent. "I forgot her name though…"

"Fuu," Riku said as he looked out the window. Axel wondered why he was being so quiet and miserable. _'I'm sure I can ask him later,' _he thought.

"Oh, right. So where we heading to?" Axel turned in his seat as they stopped at some lights.

"We we were planning to start at the old toy store," Riku said looking up to Axel slowly.

"Green," Roxas alerted. Axel sung back to the front and slammed his foot into the accelerator, thrusting the car forward.

Axel laughed as everyone grabbed their seats. He slowed the car down as the drove further on, bringing it to a reasonable speed that pleased all.

"So what do have to do exactly for this project?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Well, we're supposed to chose an area in the island and find out the history of it. We have a few questions to help us out." he answered.

"That is _so _similar to my art project, but instead of writing, we draw." Axel grinned keeping his eyes on the road this time.

They reached the toy store, that was on the outskirts of the town, quite quickly thanks to Axel's driving.

The shop was quiet as they entered, they were the only ones in there. The shop keeper nodded to the boys as they walked in. Axel smiled and nodded back, whereas Roxas and Sora nodded shyly. Riku just looked at him before following the others into the store.

The contense of the old toy store was quite limited. The products were ones not normally seen in modern shops, they were old fashioned ones that were made by hand and amazingly well.

"This place is so cool!" Roxas said as he passed Axel.

Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist before he could pass completely and pulled him close to him. "You want something? I'll get you whatever you want." he said down to the blushing boy.

"You don't have to do that, Axel." he said looking away and slightly struggling in his grip. "We're in public, Axel." he mumbled

Axel slid a finger under Roxas' chin and pulled his face up. "No one can see us and I want to. Something to remember our first date." he grinned widely. Roxas blinked, but smiled and hugged the redhead tightly.

"Can I have a look around first?" Roxas asked into his chest. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Sure thing, babe" he replied before releasing the hug and taking his hand to lead the way through the store.

All the while Riku stared at the happy couple from under his long silver hair with a death glare. He was able to disguise himself by making it look as if he was browsing.

Sora slowly made his way around the shop, often seeing Axel and Roxas hugging, holding hands or just laughing. He smiled as he saw his brother so happy, he had to agree that they were good together. Sora sighed as he walked away. As he turned his almost ran into Riku.

"S-sorry," he blushed.

"Why are you sighing?" Riku asked, not looking at Sora.

"N-no reason," Sora said rubbing the back of his head. "Should we talk to the shop keeper about this place? And not just browse…"

"Yeah, I guess we should. I wouldn't bother them," Riku nodded to Axel and Roxas. "He'll probably get mad." he said before turning and walking to the counter with Sora following closely behind.

"Hello boys. How can I help?" the shop keeper said as the reached the counter. He looked in his mid fifties, his face was definitely ageing, but held a lot of warmth. It was the face you'd expect a toy store owner to have.

"We're doing a history project on the town. And we we're just wondering about the past of this place. I know that it's been here since people moved to the island. But is there anything else about this place?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, I think we have a few diaries from when the shop started up. They're out the back, if you'd like to follow me," he lead Sora and Riku out through the back door and into a small size office. He pulled on some old draws and took out a stack of old books and set them on the desk.

"I think that's them," he said flicking through them. "Yes, that's them. Is it alright to leave you two in here?" he said looking at the two boys. Sora blushed slightly, but Riku nodded.

"That's fine." he said. The man left Sora and Riku to skim through the old books carefully.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sora asked, keeping his head in the book.

"Just general historic dates. Things like the day it opened, it's first sale. The time when it gained the most money. Just general points that are important to the shop." Riku answered, picking up another book.

"Okay…" Sora said slowly, realising that they might be there for a while, he took a seat on the floor.

"So what do you want?" Axel said to Roxas who was linked in his hand. "We've been through the whole shop. Now choose." he demanded

"I-I don't know! You really don't need to get me anything." he blushed up to the redhead.

"C'mon, you gotta be kiddin'. I am _definitely _getting you something. I want you to remember today." he said poking his nose.

"Fine," Roxas looked down to the toys where they were standing. "You can get me this," he held out Mickey Mouse plush and laughed. Axel joined in with Roxas as he took the toy from his hands and stroked his cheek.

"Whatever you want, babe," he grinned and towed Roxas over to the counter. "Just this please," Axel said to the man at the counter, who didn't look overly thrilled at the two boys holding hands. He took the toy and Axel handed over the money, not allowing Roxas to see how much he had.

Axel handed the bag with the plush in it to Roxas. "There you go," Axel continued to smile. "Now, where's your brother gone off to?"

"They're in the back looking at old documents," answered the old man pointing to the door behind him

"Thanks," Axel smiled at him and lead Roxas through to the back.

Sora sighed heavily as he set down the last book. "That was a complete waste of time," he lay down on the floor and looked up to Riku who had taken a seat in the only chair.

"Hmm?" Riku hummed looking down to Sora on the floor. Sora quickly looked to the ceiling, blushing slightly.

Riku smiled at the blushing boy on the floor. "If you want to go you can. There's still a bit left of this book, so I wont be leaving soon."

Sora looked back up, to see him smiling straight at him. Suddenly all his vocabulary was forgotten, he could only stare like an idiot.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku's face turned serious as he bent over and reached out to him.

"Y-yeah," Sora said snapping out of his daze and jumping up. "I'll go see what Roxas' is doing." he turned to leave, but saw Roxas hugging Axel in the door way.

"No need," laughed Roxas "We're right here."

"H-how long have you been there?" Sora asked desperately

"Long enough," answered Axel grinning wildly at the two. Riku looked unhappily at Axel. "Been having fun have you?" Axel teased.

"Don't be mean, Axel." Roxas said lightly punching his stomach. Axel just laughed. Sora's blush was getting out of control by now. He was almost as red as Axel's hair.

"We still have dinner to get to, so hurry up you bookworms," said Axel. "We'll wait for you in the car," he said before leaving with Roxas.

Sora stood staring at the spot where his twin was previously. "S-sorry about that," he mumbled.

"It's alright," Riku said, only a meter away from Sora, who jumped as he realised how close Riku was, he blush deepening further.

Riku smiled at the brown haired boy. "We should go. I have all the information the we could get, so today wasn't a total waste," he said holding up a few sheets of paper. Sora nodded, his blush calming.

Riku lead the way out, Sora followed him closely.

"Thank you for the information," Riku said as he passed the shop keeper.

"You're welcome," he smiled, following the boys out to close the shop for the night. Without realising it, the four boys had spent the whole day at the toy store. The sun was setting now, leaving the sky in a red blaze.

Sora and Riku got into the back of the car just as Axel started the engine. He smiled at the two but said nothing as he pulled away from the store and into town.

"So, pizza for dinner?" Axel asked, getting an easy agreement from everyone, including Riku. _'He seems better now,'_ thought Axel _'Wonder what it was before. I'll text him later.'_

Axel pulled up in front of the busy pizzeria.

"I hope we can get a seat," said Sora.

"Don't worry. My friends own this place. They always have a seat for my family." Axel put his hands behind his head as he kept his distance from Roxas, knowing that this place was far too public for them to be seen together. He held the door open for everyone, then stepped in himself.

"Axel!" cried Tifa. "I haven't seen you in ages! Why haven't you been in?" She was quite a tall girl, getting close to Axel's height.

"Been busy, y'know. But I'm making up for it with my mates." he grinned pointing at them with his thumb.

"Alright, you're forgiven. Follow me," she said grabbing four menu's and heading to the back of the restaurant. She led them to a table in a separate room to the rest of the seating, and offered them drinks as they sat.

"Just a coke for me," said Axel.

"Can I have a lemonade?" asked Roxas hesitantly.

"Sure," replied Tifa happily. "And for you two?"

"I'll have a lemonade as well please," said Sora.

"Same," Riku said simply.

"Guess I'm the odd one out then," Axel smiled as he settled into his seat, not bothering with the menu that everyone else was looking at.

After browsing through the menu they decided to get one hot and spicy for Axel, a meat lover for Riku and Roxas and Sora decided to share a Hawaiian.

"Hey, you got a cellphone, Roxas?" asked Axel as they waited for their pizza's.

"Oh, yeah I do." he said pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to Axel. He quickly typed his number in then pulled out his own to give to Roxas.

"Wow, this is flash!" said Roxas as he was given the phone.

"Yeah, my uncle works for a cell phone company and he gives us the ones that they either decide not to make or the ones that didn't sell as much as they thought it would." he smiled "I could probably get you guys one if you want," he said talking to the whole group. "Although, Riku's already got one," he grinned at the silver haired boy who smiled slightly, pulling out his phone.

"Keeps screwing up. No wonder they didn't want to sell this." he laughed.

"Hey! At least it's better than your old one," Axel replied.

Just then their pizza's arrived. Roxas handed back Axel's phone as they dug in. Axel taking a huge bite from his, obviously forgetting how hot the pizza would be, especially with the added peppers and hot sauce. He quickly threw down his slice and sculled half of his coke.

The whole group erupted with laughter at Axel, who joined in once his mouth cooled down slightly.

The rest of the time they spent eating was quite as their mouths were filled with food. Axel sat back in his seat as he finished his last piece before the rest of them.

"How'd you finish so soon?" asked Roxas before he took another piece. "I only have half a pizza and you're still done before me!"

Axel laughed "I eat fast cause it's hot. If I take it slow then my mouth would be on fire."

"Wouldn't it be on fire either way?" laughed Sora.

Riku was the last person to finish. After that Axel took the bill to pay, while the others waited in his car.

"Thanks, Tifa." he said before heading into his car. It was dark now, the moon was rising and the sun completely gone.

"That's twice in a row that I've delivered you home now," said Axel as he drove along the dark streets, the street lamps flashing as they passed.

"Not forming a good reputation, now are you?" laughed Roxas.

They drove quickly and quietly to Sora and Roxas' house. It wasn't too far from town so it only took a few minutes.

"Thanks Axel," Roxas said. Axel could see that he wanted a hug, but kept his distance in case his parents were watching.

"I'll text you tomorrow, maybe we could do something?" Axel said.

"I'd like that, see you," he waved as he got out and shut the door behind him. Axel waited for the two boys to enter the house before leaving. In that time Riku had moved up into the front seat next to Axel.

"So… you and Sora eh?" teased Riku, who jabbed him lightly in the arm.

"Don't even go there, cause you'll find nothing," Riku said sinking into his seat.

Axel pouted as he glanced down at his best friend. "Aw, c'mon. You know you like him."

"Axel! Just don't, please"

"Alright. But don't be in so much denial. You'll get wrinkles" Axel laughed as he reached Riku's house.

"Whatever, see you, hothead." Riku laughed as he got out and walked swiftly into his house.

"Hothead?" Axel said to himself. "What the hell?"

Ignoring Riku's comment, he drove away from the quiet suburb and along the long and winding driveway up to his house.

He sighed as he got out. _'Only a matter of time before Roxas finds out about this, I hope he's alright with it,' _he thought as he opened the door to his huge house that no one knew about, except Riku that was.


	9. Chapter 9

Axel trudged slowly into the large dark house. The scene before him looked like something from a horror movie. The quiet mansion on top of the lone hill, completely engulfed in darkness. The protagonist walks in on the creaking floor boards, leaving the door open letting a cold wind throw shivers up their spine. He keeps looking from side to side in case of movement that could mean danger. Reaching the stairs he grabs the banister tightly, pulling himself up the stairs, suddenly stopping, thinking he heard something…

Axel laughed at himself as he imagined it all as he stood in the doorway.

He set down his keys on the sideboard as he shut the door and turned on the downstairs lights. _'This place is the least scariest haunted house in the planet,' _he thought as he looked at the colourful art work, sculptures and wallpaper around the large opening room. He stopped at one painting of a large city at night. The bright lights of cars on the motorway along with the neon signs from the city itself, the colours making it look as if it was all real, like you were looking out of a hotel window. Tracing his eyes over the painting he finally came to rest in the bottom right where the signature wrote _"Damian Lost". _Axel sighed at his fake name. _'It's the only thing that separates my two lives,' _he thought as he realised how much of a difference those two words made. A huge yawn suddenly came from the tired redheads mouth, not realising how tired he was until then, he made his way to the stairs, killing the lights as he went.

He climbed up the two flights of stairs slowly, dragging his feet slightly as he went. When he finally reach his room he collapsed onto his bed, sighing heavily. Grunting, he turned a bit onto his side to pull his phone out from his back pocket. He clicked his contacts, and down to 'R', there he found Roxas' name under Riku's. He grinned, as he thought about Roxas. They had had their first date today, even though there were others, Axel still counted it as that.

He became a little more serious as he sat up and began his message.

"What was with you today?" he wrote "You were so miserable." Axel hit send and the phone responded "Sending message to: Riku." then "Message sent," with a beep.

He dropped the phone onto his bed as he got up to pull off his clothes. Axel was surprised when the phone beeped again almost instantly, notifying him that he had a message. At this point Axel's shirt was half off, he stared at his phone for a few seconds before pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and grabbing his phone.

He opened his message to read "Nothings wrong with me, I'm fine. Just leave it."

Axel chuckled. "No you ain't," he said to himself before typing. "First off, you wouldn't say a word for ages and saying just leave it does not mean that you're fine."

He smiled at his comment before dropping his phone again to pull off his trousers and pull his hair back into a lazy ponytail.

His phone beeped before he had finished again. Quickly he scragged back his hair and grabbed his phone as he got under his covers.

The message said, "When I say leave it, I mean leave it. Quit prying into stuff that ain't your business."

Giving up, Axel dialled Riku's number. It rung twice before he picked up. "I don't care what you have to say. There's nothing wrong with me," was what Axel was greeted with.

"Sounds like someone's in denial," Axel chimed into his phone. "You must really like Sora."

"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed, making Axel hold the phone away from his ear.

"Dude, calm down. I'm just messing with you. I know how you feel. It wasn't that long ago when I was head over heels for Roxas."

"This is nothing like you two," he snapped

"So you are admitting it's something."

"No! It's nothing"

"Will you at least tell me why you were more miserable than usual?"

"No." Riku said flatly

"You know how persistent I can be. I'll get it out of you one way or another, so you may as well just tell me and get it over with."

"Axel no. Just go to sleep."

"Riku, tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"…No."

"C'mon, you're making this a bigger deal than it probably is! Just tell me! We're best friends, you've never had a problem telling me anything. You told me you were ga-"

"FINE! I'll tell you…"

Axel stayed silent and allowed Riku to talk.

"Well… it was just seeing you… and Roxas… together. It reminded me of when I was with you. I don't know! It just… got to me, I guess."

"I'm sorry Ri. I didn't realise."

"'S'not your fault," he mumbled.

"You should'a just hit me and say to cool down, you know I would'a"

"Whatever. It's nothing, just go to sleep."

"Right. We should hang out again tomorrow, all of us again. That was fun."

"I though you were gonna do something with Roxas?" Riku questioned.

"Well I was thinking about it and really the only thing we can do is come to my place, and I'm not too sure I want him to know about all of this yet. It might freak him out."

"You gotta tell him sometime Ax."

"Yeah, I know. Just not now, things are going well so far. I don't wanna wreck it." Axel mumbled.

"Alright. Just call me tomorrow, we'll sort something out then. Not too early, got it?" Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah. It's memorized. See ya," Axel said before hanging up and switching his phone off. He placed it on his bed side table before resting his head on his pillow and pulling the covers over his shoulder.

His thoughts drifted to Roxas as sleep overtook him and he passed out.

Axel woke with his pleasant dream fading quickly. His eyes flashed open as it completely disappeared. Sighing, he turned onto his back with his hands behind his head.

"Wish I could remember it," he whispered to himself.

He pulled his left hand out from under his head and held it above him, staring at it before letting it fall onto his bedside table, hitting his phone which was what he was aiming for.

The opening music chimed happily as his phone awoke from it's slumber.

He left it on his bed as he got up to go to the bathroom. As he returned he picked it back up to see 1 new message from: Roxas. Axel grinned wildly as he fell back on his bed to open it.

His smile widened further as he read "Hey, its Roxas. What you up to?"

Axel looked at the time it was sent, 8:01am, then looked at his own clock to see the time was 9;48am.

"Damn," Axel hissed under his breath before replying "Sorry, was asleep. Nothing yet. Was wondering if you wanted to meet up again like yesterday? I have to work in the afternoon so only for the morning."

He sent the message and waited for his reply. It was about a minute until his phone chimed again.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" read Axel.

"Have you guys been to the beach yet?" he sent back.

"We went to it, but we didn't stay," replied Roxas

"Perfect. Meet there at 10:30-11:00?"

"Great, we'll see you then!"

Next Axel had to tell Riku. _'I wonder if he's awake yet?'_ thought Axel _'I better ring him just to be sure,' _

Axel's phone rang several times before Riku picked up.

"This is too early," Riku moaned as he picked up. Obviously Axel had woken him up.

"Sorry mate. Hey, we're meeting at the beach between ten thirty and eleven." Axel informed him.

"I'll be there at eleven," he grunted. "Now let me go back to sleep,"

"Alright," Axel chuckled "Don't forget though. You don't want to stand Sora up." Axel didn't wait for Riku's reply and hung up the second he finished his sentence.

He laughed to himself as he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," Axel's mother greeted him cheerfully. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, was great!" Axel said enthusiastically as he grabbed some cereal. "We're going to the beach today as well,"

"Don't forget about the gallery today," his mother warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We're just going for the morning. I told them that." he said before filling his mouth with his breakfast.

"Alright, just make sure you're there. I wont have you missing another one. Do you know how embarrassed I was?" she lectured.

"Yes mum! I know, you've already moaned about this. I don't need to hear it again," Axel sighed. "I will be there, promise." He took his bowl out into the lounge, he slumped into one single recliner to finish his breakfast.

Once done he took his bowl back into the empty kitchen, then left to take a quick shower.

The pellets of water continued to hit his body as he ran his hands through his hair, drenching it completely. The feel of the water warming brought bumps up to his skin. The temperature continued to increase until it reached a level that pleased his body. Though this temperature would scold most people, Axel was able to stand under it without displeasure.

He ran the shampoo, then the conditioner through his hair easily before stepping out, grabbing a towel as he did.

He stood on the cold floor with the towel on his head, rubbing his hand roughly to dry it as best as he could before placing it round his waist.

After freshening up, he strolled casually back to his room passing Lacie as he did.

"EWW! Put some clothes on you freak!" she screamed down the hall.

Axel just grinned and waved to her before entering his room. He was too happy today to be bothered by her.

He quickly threw on some black board shorts and a white band shirt before brushing and drying his hair. He decided not to spike it as he was running out of time. He grabbed his wallet from his bag and his phone from his bed. He looked at his phone to see one new message, from Riku.

"I'll get you for that later," was all it said. Axel laughed to himself as he headed down stairs again. The time was now 10:27.

"Damn," Axel hissed under his breath. He jumped the last few steps and ran to the door, grabbing his keys where he left them last night.

"Going now!" he called behind him as he shut the door. He heard some response from his mother, but couldn't make out the words properly. Ignoring it, he jogged into the garage and into his car. The engine roared as he sped away from his house and towards the beach.

'_I hope I don't get there too late,' _he thought as a green and brown blur of trees sped past him.

He continued his speed even through the town until he reached his destination. The time was now 10:43. _'I think that's a new record,' _Axel thought happily to himself as he got out of his car.

He could see the twins waiting at the edge of the beach on a log that marked where it began, Riku wasn't here yet. Axel jogged quickly over to them, swinging his arms around both their shoulders.

"Hey kiddies," he smiled mainly at Roxas. Both Roxas and Sora were surprised by Axel's action as they were too stunned to reply straight away.

"Uh. Hey Axel," Sora said cautiously, slipping out from under his large arm.

"Aw, no hug?" Axel pouted playfully. "That's okay, I have Roxas at least," he grinned down to the blonde. He checked to make sure no one else was around before placing his other arm around him, bringing Roxas into his chest.

"Sleep well?" Axel whispered into his ear.

"Very well, thanks" Roxas mumbled into his chest while laughing. He brought his arms to wrap around Axel's waist and hug him back just as enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear," he said before releasing him and sitting down on the log, pulling Roxas next to him. "So, once Riku gets here how about we go exploring?"

"Sounds fun!" Roxas smiled up to Axel who returned it immediately.

"Just gotta wait for the grump to show up," Axel mumbled.

"Who's a grump?" Riku's voice came from behind Axel and Roxas. Axel tilted his head backwards to see Riku with his hair in a loose pony tail and wearing denim shorts with a short sleeve grey shirt.

"You are," Axel smiled. Riku stepped over the log to stand next to him, Axel's head fell back into its normal position. Suddenly Axel felt a dull pain in his arm.

"That's for yesterday," said Riku. The pain was doubled as Riku hit him again. "And that's for this morning."

"You did say you would get me back," Axel smiled rubbing his arm. "Never thought you'd hit me though."

"What was all that about?" Roxas asked quietly to Axel.

"Riku just chooses a physical way of showing his emotions." Axel said not as quietly as Roxas "Did you know that Sora?" he called down to the brown haired boy who was looking quite out of place.

Suddenly Axel fell on top of Roxas' lap, his jaw aching from yet another punch.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled grabbing Axel as he fell. "What was that for Riku?" he glared up at the angry silver haired boy, his fists clenched and white.

"Will you just shut up!" Riku screamed at Axel as he started to get up, holding his jaw slightly as a bit of blood spilt from hit mouth. He quickly wiped it away as he smiled at Riku, his mouth slightly reddened with blood.

"I deserved that one," Axel laughed. Riku just turned away with a huff.

"Are you okay Axel?" Sora asked, who had come up from standing down on the beach.

"Yeah, I've had worse. Trust me." he smiled, keeping his mouth closed this time.

"This isn't how I planned today to start," laughed Axel. "Oh well. I guess we can get going now Riku's here." he said getting up and grabbing Roxas' hand. His face was still full of concern. "I'm fine Roxas, you don't need to worry about me,"

"I will all the same." he mumbled, looking down "Do you expect me to be fine with you getting hit?"

"You don't have much of a choice. Unless you want to fight Riku, which would be a very bad idea in my opinion. The guy is quiet strong," he laughed.

Roxas looked up to Axel and tightened his grip on his hand. "I just want you to be safe," his eyes were full of hurt and sadness.

"Oh Roxas," Axel sighed pulling him into a warm hug. He heard the boy sniff slightly under him. Quickly Axel pushed Roxas away from him, so as to get a better look at him. "Are you crying?" he said in a raised voice, bringing it to Sora's attention. He looked up to the pair from his distanced post. He was worried for his brother, Roxas still didn't know anything about him yet he would cling so tightly to the guy. Sora didn't really understand how it worked, but… Sora looked down to Riku who was waiting by the waters edge. _'It might be the same…' _Sora thought looking down again.

"No! No, no I'm fine," Roxas wiped his eyes roughly. "See,"

"Don't do that," Axel said grabbing Roxas' wrists. "You'll hurt your eyes." Roxas slowly looked up to Axel who stared intently back down at him. Axel slowly brought his head level with Roxas'.

"If anything happened to you… I would be _very _angry." he whispered. "If I look after myself, will you look after yourself?"

Not being able to create a sentence Roxas just nodded slightly.

"Good," Axel whispered before leaning in the last few centimetres, so that their lips connected softly. Axel didn't allow the kiss to last long, holding Roxas' wrists still he pushed back, standing straight again.

"I though you said you wouldn't kiss me again until you knew enough about me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, a grin forming on the side of his let go of Roxas' wrists only to take one in his hand. "Well I guess I'll just have to learn enough about you in one morning as humanly possible," he smiled back to the blonde before he started to tow him down to where Riku stood.

"C'mon Sora!" called Roxas as they walked down to the water. Sora looked up to the sound of his name. Roxas was waving one hand with the other in Axel's. Sora quickly ran down to the three by the water. He could see his brother smiling happily up at Axel, their hands intertwined. _'As long as he's happy.'_ thought Sora.

"Right men!" yelled Axel in a military voice, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're going over the top today, do you know what that means?"

"That you live in a fantasy world," Riku mumbled.

"OI! What was that boy?" he yelled close into Riku's face to which he gained his own face pushed away.

"Can you just talk normally please?" Riku moaned.

Axel pouted but laughed. "You're no fun Riku! Alright, alright. Normal Axel now. Well, I guess we better start with going over the rocks. That's really the best place to go exploring round here."

Everyone agreed and headed off towards the rocks. Axel and Roxas were behind the other two, close together only because of the empty beach. The weather was getting colder now, so less and less people visited. It would probably get busier in the afternoon though.

"Right, so I want to know all I can about you," Axel started.

"Um, okay. So where should I start?" Roxas replied.

"Hmm, start with where you were living before."

"Well we lived in a place called Twilight Town. It's a lot busier than this place is. There were loads of shops and there was the train station that got used lots. People liked to visit there as well so there were always tourists. I like this place better though. The quiet is nice, the people are nice as well," he grinned up to Axel.

"Yeah, this place is nice. I never realised it before" Axel said looking out to the ocean. They had reached the rocks now. Riku was helping Sora up onto them as Axel and Roxas arrived. Axel left Roxas' hand to help Sora from the bottom, pushing his feet up.

"Thanks Axel," Sora called from up on the rocks.

"You're next," Axel smiled down to Roxas who looked slightly nervous. "If you fall I'll catch you, don't worry," he said rubbing Roxas' hand gently. He nodded stiffly before heading to the rock and getting a hold of whatever he could. Awkwardly he made his way up, Axel kept his arms ready just in case. Roxas continued to make his way up until he was high enough to grab Riku's hand. He could feel Axel pushing on his feet to give him more lift.

"Thanks," Roxas said to Riku as he climbed over the edge.

"No problem," he said as he looked back down to Axel as he began to climb. He made his way up easily and smoothly, knowing the best places to grab and to push. He soon made his way to the top where Riku held out his hand.

"If you can make it up without help, then I definitely can," he commented as he pulled himself easily up to rest of the way. Roxas was waiting for him at the top, he held out his hand which Axel took immediately.

"What you said just before, I don't really get it." Roxas said as the started to climb over the rocks.

"Well, I haven't lived here all my life. I moved around quite a bit as a kid. This place is the longest so far, I guess that's why. But I used to hate it here. To me, it was too quiet. I was used to busy cities and living right in the middle of it all. You made me realise that I actually prefer the quiet." he smiled out to the sun.

"I never knew," Roxas whispered.

"Course you didn't!" Axel laughed, "I hadn't told you. But still, maybe I like this place because I've gotten to know people. I was home schooled until I came here."

"What's it like?" Roxas asked.

"Well… as a kid I kinda didn't like it cause I would get bored easily and I didn't really like playing with my sisters,"

"That's right you have… two sisters?" Roxas looked up to see if he was right.

"Yeah, twins. Adria and Lacie." smiled Axel.

"You seem pretty protective of them," Roxas commented as Axel remembered when he nearly punch Seifer in the cafeteria. He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am. I was really worried for them when we started school. I'd seen so many TV shows that had heaps of bullying in them, and I thought it would be the same here. So the protectiveness just kinda set into me and hasn't gone. Not that I want it to."

Roxas smiled as Axel spoke, seeing a gentle side.

"Anyway! I'm supposed to be finding out about you! Gotta make up for that kiss," Axel laughed.

"Yeah, what next? You want to know about my family?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Well you know Sora, and Courtney for that matter."

"I don't know that much about Courtney. Only what she looks like."

"Alright, well Courtney is three-

"And a half," Axel interjected.

"Yes," Roxas laughed "And can be a handful sometimes. She's always loud and makes Sora and I play with her all the time. But really she's great. She can be well behaved, just not always when you want her to be." he smiled "She really likes you by the way. She always asks when you'll come back."

Axel smiled at Roxas and squeezed his hand "I'll be round all the time now."

Roxas gave a hesitant smile.

"What's the matter?" Axel asked.

"About my parents… They're not very accepting of gays… I can't tell them about us, I'm sorry." he looked down to his feet as he climbed over a large rock.

"Hey, it's no problem." he stopped Roxas, putting a hand under his chin so that he would look up, "I didn't expect you to come out straight away, that was a _huge_ surprise for me. So obviously I can control myself around your parents," Roxas smiled hesitantly again and started walking.

"What about your parents? Do they know you're gay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been gay for a while. My dad wasn't too happy when I told him, but he didn't say anything against it. My parents were really good about it all."

"That's nice," Roxas said quietly.

"My mum wants to meet you," Axel smiled. Roxas' head snapped up with a frightened look on his face.

"Don't worry," Axel chuckled, squeezing his hand again. "My family is super nice. And I wont take you until you're ready."

Roxas nodded stiffly. "Alright," he mumbled.

"Hey you two!" Riku called from in front of them "Quit dawdling! We're on the other side already!"

"The other side?" Roxas asked.

"These rocks lead round to this enclosed beach. Heaps of people go there. I wonder if anyone is there today?" Axel said looking down to their hands. Sadly he let to go of Roxas. "Better safe than sorry," he tried to smile, but didn't like the emptiness left in his hand.

Roxas nodded before heading off in front of Axel, who stayed close behind him.

"So what else do you want to know?" asked Roxas as they continued over the rocks.

"Um… How about… past girlfriends?" suddenly Roxas lost his footing and began to fall to the ocean side. Thankfully Axel caught him before he fell. Axel held onto him tightly until he stood up by himself.

"Don't do that to me!" Axel complained. "I've seen you hurt enough as it is!"

"S-sorry. That question shocked me." Roxas said timidly as he sat on a rock, not wanting to take the chance of having to talk about this with other people around.

"Why? Was your relationship that bad?" Axe asked as he sat next to him.

"No… it's not that. I… just didn't expect you to ask me about that…" he said cautiously.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion really."

"It's alright… Her name was Naminè. I had known her since I was little. She, Sora and I always used to play together," he smiled at the memories. "Like I said I haven't had a real girlfriend before, so I don't know if it was just friendship or not. We spent a lot of time together and it was probably peer pressure that made us into a couple. I don't think I actually liked her that way."

"Well-" Axel started, but stopped realising it probably wasn't best to say.

"What?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I was just going to say that you _are _going out with a guy now, so maybe that's why you didn't like her like that."

Roxas laughed "I guess you're right. But that's it really. We were just friends that got paired together."

"But how did it end?" Axel asked.

"I moved here." Roxas said simply.

"Is that all? No dramatic goodbye or _'don't leave me!'_" Axel reached out his arms to an imaginary love.

"No, not really. Before we left I gave her a hug and said goodbye. No crying, no emotions, just… goodbye." he seem quiet saddened at the thought. "That's why I think that I never liked her that way. I mean I miss her, but as a friend would miss someone, not as a boyfriend missing his girlfriend," his voice was heavy as he finished and closed his eyes

"You okay?" Axel asked bring a hand to his cheek. Roxas leant into the touch.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said opening his eyes. "We should get going, I'm sure Sora and Riku are waiting for us"

"Yeah, I'd prefer not to get hit by Riku again." Axel smiled as he got up then pulled Roxas up as well. They started climbing over the rocks separately again.

"So what about you?" Roxas asked after a few minutes. "What were your passed boyfriends and girlfriends like?"

"Oh, would you look at that! We're here!" Axel said running on ahead.

"Axel!" Roxas called, chasing him.

When Roxas caught up Axel was jumping down the rocks like he would steps. He tried to follow Axel's fast movements, but his legs were nowhere near as long as Axel's were.

"C'mon Roxas!" called Axel from the bottom, who was waiting open armed.

Roxas could see the enclosed beach now. It was quite long, but the sand area was shallow. Obviously you couldn't come here when the tide was in. But it was still such a unique place. Roxas saw a group of teenagers sunbathing on the far side of the beach. _'So that's why he was acting so odd… Or was it?' _Roxas thought as he reached Axel.

"Hey, why didn't yo-" Roxas started but was cut off as Axel dragged him over to Sora and Riku at the back of the beach.

"Took you guys long enough," Riku complained as he leant against the tall rock enclosing the beach. "What were you doing? Having a tea party or something?"

"Or something," Axel answered casually putting his hands behind his head.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We swim," Axel said excitedly as he kicked off his shoes, getting out his phone and wallet before pulling his shirt off, dropping them in the sand.

Roxas' eyes bulged at Axel's bare chest, he was half way through taking his own shirt off as he saw Axel and was stunned silent.

Axel noticed Roxas staring at him and laughed loudly. "Like what you see babe?" he put his hands behind his head again and lowered his voice so the other group wouldn't hear.

Roxas' face suddenly filled with blush as he turned away so that Axel wouldn't see.

"See you in the water Roxas," Sora said before running down the beach and into the crystal blue sea.

"Roxas, c'mon. It's fine." Axel assured him.

"Just go, I'll be there in a second." Roxas said without turning to look at him.

"Alright, but don't take too long. I can't stay for long remember." he said before running down to the water.

Roxas took his time taking his shirt off, waiting for his blush to calm down before he walked down to Axel and the others. He reached the water and cautiously tested it, to find it was warm. Roxas smiled slightly as he waded his way out to the others.

"Hey," Axel grinned. Roxas looked up to the redhead. _'Oh God,' _Roxas thought _'He looks sexier now than he did before!' _

Roxas smiled awkwardly back at him. "He-" Suddenly Roxas was plunged under the water. Sora had jumped onto his back unexpectedly.

When Roxas came back up he was greeted with a huge splash of water in his face.

"Sorry Roxas!" shouted Axel. "I was aiming for Sora!" Axel came over to him and grabbed his arms. "Are you okay? That was stupid of Sora."

"I'm alright Axel. It's just a bit of fun," he smiled up to the concerned redhead. It was Axel's turn to be stunned now. His face erupted in a blaze of red as he saw Roxas smile. _'Man that was hot!' _Axel thought. Covering himself he fell back into the water. When he came back Roxas threw a huge splash of water into his face.

"Sorry Axel, I didn't mean it" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Axel dived at Roxas, tackling him into the water, splashing around and hitting each other with waves of salt water. The two laughed hysterically as they took a break. From the corner of his eye he could see Sora and Riku. They were both smiling, to Axel's surprise. Both of them were covered in water, just like Axel and Roxas were.

'_It's about time, mate.'_ Axel thought before grabbing Roxas and taking him over to the other two, intruding on their fun time.

Axel threw a wave at Riku, but found one hit his back straight away. He turned to see Sora smiling, but only for a second as he jammed his eyes shut before Roxas hit him with another one.

Riku laughed happily as everyone gung up on Axel. He was pounded with wave after wave of salt water. There was not chance for him to counter and every time he went under they would just wait for him to come back up.

The water fight went on and on. Axel, deciding to counter, made a break for Roxas, tackling him back into the water, taking out one of the opposing forces. He took shelter behind Roxas, who was now the one being hit by waves.

"AXEL!" Roxas cried yet it was half choked off as Riku hit him with a wave in his mouth. Roxas began coughing up the salt water from his mouth.

"I'll protect you Roxas!" called Axel from behind him. Hitting Riku with a powerful wave as he stepped in front of Roxas.

"Could'a done that before!" Roxas choked.

"Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you later." Axel said as he began shooting waves at the other two.

"Hmm, and how you gonna do that?" Roxas straightened up and Axel turned to face him. He placed both of his hands on Roxas' cheeks and began to lean in, but before he could make contact they were hit by two waves at the same time. They turned their heads angrily to Sora and Riku. Who just laughed at their faces.

"Did you forget we're not the only ones here?" laughed Riku who pointed over to the sunbathing teens, who hadn't seemed to notice.

Axel shrugged before grabbing Roxas and mashing his lips up against his. The kiss softened out as Roxas kissed him back, placing his arms around Axel's shoulders. Axel placed his hands lightly on Roxas' hips in the water. Their lips moved perfectly in time, pushing and pulling just like their first kiss had. The taste of the sea water didn't even register in their minds, all that mattered was the contact. Axel tightened his grip on Roxas' hips, pulling him closer and so did Roxas with his arms around Axel's neck. They two boys were intertwined strongly, not seeming to break any time soon.

"Cut it out you two!" Riku called. "No one wants to see you guys making out."

Both of them pushed away, Roxas blushing slightly but Axel just grinned wildly. Roxas looked away and saw Sora blushing. He smiled as he let go of Axel.

"Sorry," Roxas laughed and turned to the other two. "Wont happen again."

Axel groaned at Roxas' comment, hugging him from behind. "Why not?"

Everyone laughed at Axel, who joined in.

"Hey what's the time?" Riku asked. This gained Axel's attention.

"Fuck," he hissed as he ran back into the shore and to his clothes. He grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 2:04pm. "Ah, not too bad." he said to himself as he gathered up his things. By this time Roxas and the others had reached him.

"You alright?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sorry. I have to go or I'll be late for work." he said to Roxas. "Are you guys all gonna stay?" he asked.

"I dunno," Roxas said. He looked to Sora who shrugged. "We may as well 'cause we came all this way."

"I'll stay too then," Riku said.

"Hey, where do you work? I never asked" said Roxas.

"Uh, I work in the local art gallery as a waiter. There's an exhibition today so they need me to serve drinks." Axel responded casually.

"Oh, okay." Roxas said sadly. "When will I see you again?"

"Um, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll sort something out, 'kay?" Axel smiled.

"Okay, see you." Roxas returned the smile before Axel ran off back over the rocks. Before he disappeared he waved to Roxas as a final goodbye.

Axel ran quickly over the rocks, he made sure to make his footing solid not wanting to fall. He was soon on the other side and running along the slightly busy beach and into his car. He didn't bother with the rest of his clothes. He just sped as fast as he could back up to his house. He made it quicker than he did on the way down, thankfully. It was only 2:19 when he parked in the garage and ran into his house.

"AXEL! You're late and soaking wet!" screamed his mother as he ran passed.

"I know mum, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready!" he called as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

He headed straight into the bathroom, stripping his board shorts off and leaving them in the sink before running a cold shower to rinse off the salt. He finished quickly and grabbed a towel for his waist and one for his hair. He rubbed his hair violently as he jogged into his room. As he entered he saw a change of clothes lain out for him on his bed. He thanked Irene mentally as he shut the door and quickly dried himself before throwing on his clean clothes.

'_I hate buttons,'_ thought as he pulled on his shirt. Ignoring them he slipped on his good shoes and grabbed his phone and jacket. He pulled his semi dried hair back into a nice looking pony tail and ran back down stairs, doing up his buttons as he went.

"Oh Axel." his mother whined as the rest of his family waited for him at the door. "C'mon. Not again."

"What?" he said looking down at himself. He had gotten the buttons all wonky. He groaned and put down his jacket and phone before undoing and redoing the buttons again.

"There," he sighed. "We can go now."

"'Bout time," Lacie mumbled.

"I don't want to hear it from you missy." his mother threatened.

Lacie grumbled something incoherent before Axel's mother spoke again. "Now Adria and Lacie, you two are going in Axel's car. I don't want him pulling a runner again," she looked to her son warningly.

"Alright, let's just go already!" Axel hurried everyone out the door with his jacket and phone in his hand. He shut the door on the way out. As he did so he forgot the name Axel Flynn and was now, and until about 2am would be Damian Lost.

'_Oh how I hate my double life,' _Axel thought.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was heading down as the five of them got out of their cars. The art gallery was on the waterfront creating an amazing view as the sun set against the sea. Axel dreaded this place, so many bad memories haunted him.

They made their way through the double glass doors, Axel entering last with his head low. The room was half full of well dressed people chatting and drinking. They suddenly fell silent as the five family members entered, the room's atmosphere changed dramatically. It erupted with applause. Axel knew it was for him, but keeping his head low he smiled and raised his hand.

"Damian!" a bleach blonde man cried from across the room, his arms wide open as he strode over to him, "It's been too long! Where _have _you been hiding from me?"

"Luxord," Axel greeted "Guess I'm just good at it. You would think so by now."

"You little kidder!" he said grabbing him in a choker hold.

"Get off," Axel laughed, pulling himself out from the tight grip.

"Big day for you," Luxord said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. I was forced to come only because," Axel said looking away, his eyes drifting to a curtained area and sighing.

"Oh come on!" Luxord said as he put his arm around Axel, pulling him further into the gallery. "Don't be such a grump, again…"

"That time never happened, we said we'd never speak of it again." Axel poked him in the stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Damian, I'd like you to meet a few people," he said pulling Axel over to the small group by the window. "This is Cloud, Leon and Aerith. They are some of the many who love your art." he introduced before leaving them.

"Damian," The one who Axel guessed was Aerith, as she was the only girl, spoke in an angelic voice. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I saddened to miss you at your last exhibit."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said politely "And I am sorry for not appearing." he kept his voice formal and without explanations.

"Hello Damian," the man with brown hair said "I'm Leon and this is Cloud," he gestured to the blonde who seemed as if he didn't want to be there. _'He reminds me of Riku… and Roxas…' _Axel thought as he looked to the blonde.

Leon cleared his throat. "Cloud doesn't talk much,"

"Humf," was all that he said as he turned to the window.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight," Axel said as he nodded slightly and left the three.

He searched for his sisters. _'At least they were better company than the rest of this lot,' _Axel thought. He found them looking at some of the artwork around the room. Neither of them seemed to understand what the paintings were about. Lacie had her head turned almost horizontal with her face scrunched up tight and Adria just looked as if she was staring straight past the painting itself.

"You two look like you're having fun." he commented putting his hands in his pockets, looking professional.

"Oh and you too, Mr Successful," Lacie teased, still looking strangely at the sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You know I hate these events. I'd rather just forget about it all together. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so successful."

"But you love to paint and draw," Adria commented, looking up to him innocently.

"Yeah, I know… But I just think it's gotten out of control." he moaned.

"You'll figure it out, you always do," she encouraged.

"Thanks Adria." he smiled.

The day moved on to night where more and more people showed up, a group of them were ones that knew Axel for Axel and not Damian. They were friends he had made in the art school in his previous town, and had all showed up for this event to see him.

"Look at Mr Know-It-All now!" Demyx yelled as he entered the room with Zexion attached to his side. Demyx was extremely lazy. His work was always half completed, yet he showed lots of talent that was easily ignored, his art was hardly ever exhibited due to the lack of completion. Zexion was the bookworm, you would hardly ever find him without a one, which he was constantly made fun of. His artwork was visual images created by favourite passages of his.

"So you guys finally got together, about time!" Axel laughed as he greeted them warmly.

Behind Demyx and Zexion, came in Lexaeus, Saïx, Larxene and Marluxia. Lexaeus was quiet, well mannered and the oldest of all of them, he would always get stuck as the sober driver or just the person that looked out for the rest. His art was simple, with twinges of complexity in them. Saïx, with his blue hair, was very organised and always making the rest of them get their work done especially their homework. Axel was never effected by this as he only met them through his exhibitions at the school. His art was more orientated around reality or portraits. Then their was Larxene, to put it simply she was a bitch. She didn't get along well with other people due to her anger issues. Her art was very wild and contained a lot of yellow, mainly abstract. Marluxia is the final member to their group. He is a very flamboyant person with his pink hair that he was constantly flicking. It wasn't a shock when he told the others he was gay. His art was always on flowers, his detail in them was magnificent and in the group he was considered second best, below Axel.

"I didn't expect to see you guys," Axel commented as they formed a group that took up a lot of the room.

"It's called a surprise you idiot!" snapped Larxene.

"It was Zexy's idea," boasted Demyx, hugging the smaller boy.

"Just thought it would be nice to see you again," mumbled Zexion through Demyx's hug.

"Thanks guys, this is cool," Axel smiled, able to let loose a bit with his friends.

"Aw, don't get all emotional!" Marluxia shrieked "You'll ruin my make-up!"

Everyone burst into laughter at Marluxia, who just stood looking at them unimpressed.

"Damian, there you are!" Luxord said as he returned. "We're just about to reveal your piece, please come this way." he led Axel towards the curtained wall, his group of friends following behind. As they saw a waiter with drinks they charged at him, completely clearing his tray. Axel sighed at his friends, this sure was going to be a night to remember.

Luxord had positioned Axel just to the side of the curtains as he gathered everyone's attention.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, we are about to reveal Damian Lost's newest piece." he called around the room and soon the curtain and Axel was crowded with every person in the room.

"Now, it has been a while since I have been able to…" Luxord's voice drifted away as Axel's eyes swooped the audience. All eyes were mainly Luxord with the occasional glace to Axel.

There was one pair of eyes, a bright blue pair that only looked to Axel. Watching him intently as he was talked about by the older man. The blue eyes could not believe what he was seeing. He never expected to find Axel like this. Suddenly the blue eyes made contact with the green of Axel's. Shock filled is face. Axel's eyes widened as he saw Roxas standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Do you have anything to add, Damian?" Luxord spoke, bringing Axel back to being Damian.

"Nothing at all," he smiled.

"Well if you would please," Luxord gestured to the curtain rope, which Axel took and pulled, revealing his newest artwork.

The whole room took a huge breath in as they saw his painting. It was of a sinking ship, the ocean acting as a mouth, swallowing it up. The painting itself was generally dark. The sea and the sky were both extremely close to black, which made the ship stand out brilliantly as it was full of white and colour. In the ships helm a woman can be seen, she is peaceful and standing perfectly straight as the rest of the people around her panicked. She was wearing simple clothes and bare feet. She was not bothered by the sinking ship as she stood with her hands together as if she were praying. All of the detail in this one woman overcame any other in the painting. She stood out as the main feature, making the audience wonder why.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" Luxord asked.

"No," Axel responded. "I wont be answering anything on this piece. It is for you to decide what it is about."

The audience was shocked at Axel's outburst. A soft mumbled filled the crowd, slowly turning back into the usual chatter. Some people left, and others stayed. Axel didn't wait or talk to anyone. He headed straight into the crowd.

"Hey, congrats mate!" Demyx called as he walked past. Axel ignored him.

"Axel, I saw this amazing blonde! You _have _to help me look for him!" cried Marluxia, walking at Axel's speed.

"Not now Marluxia, busy!" Axel said simply. Marluxia came to a sudden halt and the rest of the group caught up.

"_What's with him?" _they all thought.

Axel searched the crowd wildly, looking for him. He saw him just on the edge of the crowd, watching Axel run wild. Walking straight up to him, Axel grabbed his arm and towed him away from the crowds.

"Ax-" Roxas was cut off by Axel's hand before he was dragged through a door at the back of the room and into a deserted hallway. Ferociously, Axel threw him against the wall, placing his hands on either side of his head.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Axel screamed at him.

"I-I…" Roxas looked away from Axel, surprised to see him so angry and completely frightened at the same time.

"Look at me Roxas!" Axel grabbed his cheek. Roxas resisted so Axel tightened. "Roxas!" he hissed.

"So this is who you really are?" Roxas whispered as he started to cry.

Axel's hand fell as he saw Roxas cry. He was shocked at himself that he would be so cruel. Axel pulled Roxas into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I didn't want you to know about any of this! This isn't me." Axel said down to the saddened boy. Suddenly Roxas threw his arms around Axel's waist and hugged him tightly as he cried.

"Why did you come?" asked Axel.

"I wanted to see you, to surprise you." Roxas sniffed into Axel's chest. "I didn't think I would see you like this."

"I didn't want you to see me like this, ever. I was trying to protect you." Axel explained. "This world is horrible. It's full of critiques and people who watch every move you make, searching for mistakes that they can spread and make you look bad. I didn't want you involved cause I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"If it was for you, I'd do anything." Roxas whispered as he stopped crying to look up at Axel.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Axel yelled.

"Yes I do. I don't want to be away from you Axel. Don't separate me from you," Roxas replied.

"Roxas," Axel sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. "No. You wont be a part of this world."

Roxas looked shocked up to Axel, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"But the rest of me is all yours," Axel whispered before placing his lips gently against Roxas'.

Roxas pushed up on his toes to kiss Axel better, moving his hands from his waist to his neck, tangling them in his hair. Axel deepened the kiss, pushing their lips together even more. He ran his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip opening it slightly. Axel pushed his tongue through and Roxas opened his mouth fully to give him more space. Axel's tongue explored the warm cavern that was Roxas' mouth, running itself around and over Roxas' tongue. There was no competition over dominance as Axel took it immediately.

Axel pushed Roxas back up against the wall, his hands moving slowly up underneath his shirt. His fingertips reached his nipples and slowly began to play with them, rubbing and pinching. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, making both of them hard.

Axel's hands continued to play with the nipples for a while, before slowly heading back down to Roxas' hips. One stayed still as the other carried on down, over Roxas' trousers and between his legs.

Roxas moaned loudly as Axel touched his hard member through his clothing. To this sound, Axel began to rub it, slowly and maddeningly. Roxas thrust his hips into Axel's light touch, forcing it to become stronger.

'_I shouldn't be doing this,' _Axel thought. His tongue in Roxas' mouth and his hand on Roxas' crotch. Axel opened his eyes to see the boy in so much pleasure. Forgetting his previous thought, he brought his hand up and back down, into Roxas' pants, grabbing the hard member and stoking it.

Roxas moaned louder than ever before. Thankfully it was muted by Axel's mouth. He ground his hips further into Axel's touches, but Axel's hands were too strong and forced Roxas back onto the wall.

Axel's mouth left Roxas' to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck. He began to nibble and lick at Roxas, leaving small bruises behind. Marking Roxas as his.

Axel's hand continued to pull at Roxas' member. With each tug Roxas would moan lightly and with each moan Axel felt himself get harder.

'_This is not good.' _Axel thought _'At this rate he'll be fine and I wont.' _Axel bit extra hard on Roxas' neck as he thought, spilling a tiny bit of blood that he quickly licked up.

"A-Axel… I'm gonna…" Roxas panted. Axel didn't need any more notice. He dropped onto his knees, pulling out Roxas' member as he did so.

"Axel?" Roxas screeched as Axel placed his mouth over Roxas' member. One hard suck was all it took for Roxas too spill his warm seed into Axel's mouth. Axel looked up to the blonde to see his face filled with pleasure. The bitter taste of Roxas' cum flowed easily down his throat, hot and sticky. Axel licked up every molecule of Roxas before he placed it back inside his pants.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open as Axel stood back up. Roxas looked at him questioningly, not being able to speak. Axel knew what he wanted to ask.

"Quickest way to clean up cum," he shrugged and smiled. Roxas smiled back weakly before leaning his head back against the wall.

Axel could still feel his _"problem" _in between his legs. It was annoying but he didn't say anything. It was too much to ask Roxas to deal with it. He would sort it out himself in a minute.

"That…was…" Roxas breathed. "…amazing." he smiled up to Axel, who grinned back.

"Not my first time, y'know." he laughed. Roxas looked shocked, but let it go. He would have obviously had to have done it before to do it so well.

"Now, how am I gonna get you out without people seeing you?" Axel said mainly to himself. Suddenly he remember something. _'Axel, I saw this amazing blonde! You have to help me look for him!' _It was Marluxia. Axel looked down to Roxas, who was definitely an 'amazing blonde'. "Shit," Axel hissed.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, trying to stand without leaning on the wall. He lost his balance instantly and fell onto Axel who laughed.

"Yeah, you probably wont be able to feel your legs for a while,"

"Uh," Roxas moaned.

"I think a friend of mine was going to hit on you tonight." Axel said awkwardly.

Roxas looked a little scared at Axel's words.

"Don't worry," Axel assured. "I wont let him."

"Him?" Roxas yelled.

Axel laughed. "Well, yeah. You have that effect on guys, Roxas."

Roxas groaned again.

Axel suddenly wonder where his friends would be staying tonight, then he realised. _'My house,' _he thought. This wasn't going to go well.

"Roxas, how where you able to come out so late?" Axel wondered.

Roxas grinned and laughed awkwardly. "Well, I was supposed to be staying at Tidus' house tonight and I kinda just… left."

"You snuck out, you mean?" Axel asked.

"…Yeah," Roxas looked as if he was being scolded.

Axel just laughed. "My little boy's growing up!"

"What do you mean 'little boy'?" Roxas yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just every teenager sneaks out at some point in their lives. I've done it too many times." Axel laughed.

"Whatever," Roxas pouted.

"So it's alright if you stay at my house tonight? I'll get you back to Tidus' early so no one wonders where you went."

"Sounds great!" Roxas said happily. "Wait, will your parents mind?"

"Uh… I have a few other friends staying over as well. They came to visit me and I doubt that they booked a hotel. So it'll be fine." Axel explained as he helped Roxas towards the door.

Roxas looked nervous at Axel's words.

"Don't worry. I wont let them touch you, promise." Axel said as he stroked his cheek.

Roxas nodded and clung onto Axel before trying to stand by himself again. He wobbled slightly, but gained his balance quickly. He smiled at himself, then looked up to Axel who was smiling brightly as well.

"Ready?" Axel asked holding out his hand

Roxas nodded taking it.

"I don't know where he went." a voice came from the other side of the door. "I think he went in here,"

"It seems they're coming to us," Axel grinned as the door swung open. In came his friends.

"Found him!" yelled Demyx "And a cute little blonde!"

"We can all see that Demyx," snapped Larxene.

"Looks like you guys have been busy!" yelled Demyx again. "Never knew you fucked on the first date Axel!"

Roxas' face turned bright red as Axel turned defensive.

"First of all, this isn't our first date and it is none of your business what we do, Dem!" Axel yelled back.

"Oh, so you did fuck him!" Demyx accused.

"Leave them alone Demyx," said Zexion. "You didn't like it when the others were talking about us."

"That's completely different!" he screamed.

Everyone laughed at Demyx apart from Roxas.

"So who is this little guy then? Could this be the blonde Marluxia is searching top to bottom for?" asked Saïx.

"This is Roxas," answered Axel "And I think so…"

"Oooh! Marly's gonna be jealous when he hears you've already fucked him!" said Demyx.

"I didn't fuck, Demyx!" Axel yelled. "And there's nothing he can do. Roxy's my boyfriend. I met him well before that thing did." Axel said placing his arm around Roxas' hip. Roxas placed his arms to fit into Axel perfectly, hugging him closely.

"Aww! You two are cute together!" Demyx shrieked like a little girl.

"Great, they're cute. Can we go now?" asked Larxene blatantly.

"Yeah, Ax. Is it alright if we crash at yours?" asked Demyx.

"I expected you would. Come on," he shooed them out of the hallway and back into the gallery.

Every head turned as Axel emerged with Roxas on his side. The crowd began to whisper and mumble, covering their mouths as they spoke about the couple. Roxas' eyes darted around the room as he saw every eye on him. Axel hurried Roxas out of the building and to his car. He opened the passenger door for Roxas to get in, before he headed round the car to the drivers side.

"I'm guessing Sora's at Tidus'?" Axel asked as he started the car.

"Yeah he is. Why?" Roxas replied.

"We'll go pick him and Riku up. Make you more comfortable," he smiled at Roxas as he sped away from the gallery and into town.

"Thanks, Ax." Roxas smiled at the nickname.

"No problem, Roxy." Axel laughed.

The drive to Tidus house wasn't too long. Roxas gave him directions as they reached the houses. And soon they were there.

"You go grab Sora, I'll call Riku to let him know I'm coming to get him." Axel said. Roxas nodded before getting out of the car and running round the back of the house.

Axel pulled out his cell phone and dialled Riku's number. The phone rang several times before he picked up.

"H-hello?" he was out of breath.

"Whoa, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Axel laughed.

"Just at the beach with Sora." Riku panted,

"Wait with Sora?" Axel shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, why?" Riku asked.

"We're at Tidus'. We were gonna pick Sora and you up and stay at my place tonight" Axel explained.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Roxas and I."

"But what about the gallery?"

"Uh… Roxas showed up… Long story. Tell you later."

"Well, we're sorta wet right now. We'll dry off at my place then I'll get my dad to drop me at yours. Sound good?"

"Alright. See you." Axel hung up just as Roxas came back, slightly worried.

"He's not there. Tidus said he went out not long after me." Roxas shifted uncomfortably.

"He's with Riku, I just called." Axel explained. Roxas sighed with relief. "They're at the beach. Riku said that they would dry off at his place then get a ride to mine."

"Okay." Roxas smiled.

"Care to tell me why they are together? What happened after I left?" Axel asked as he started the car again and began the drive to his house.

"Well… After you left I decided to go back onto the rocks, just to go walking. I asked Sora if he wanted to come, but he said he would stay with Riku. And when I got back, Riku was on top of Sora in the sand. They weren't kissing or anything, just hugging… sort of." Roxas explained.

Axel's smile grew as Roxas spoke. "'Bout bloody time!" Axel shouted. Roxas looked curiously up to Axel. "God, I knew Riku liked him. 'Bout time he did something about it," he smiled down to Roxas.

"You knew?" Roxas asked.

"I guessed. Riku's not that hard to understand. I can tell when he likes someone." Axel explained.

"That reminds me, you never did tell me about your ex's." Roxas grinned.

"Uh…um…" Axel scrambled for an excuse.

"There's no running Axel. Just tell me." Roxas laughed.

Axel sighed. "Well, Marluxia was my first guy…"

"WHAT?" Roxas shouted, causing Axel to flinch and swerve a little "That guy who wants to hit on me?"

"Yeah, that guy. It wasn't anything special… He came onto me and I dunno… I didn't think it was a bad idea at the time. He seems to thing he has some possession over me because he converted me." Axel explained.

"So do you own me now?" Roxas asked slyly.

"No, I'm not like him."

"What if I want you to own me?"

Axel's eyes bulged as he looked down to Roxas. The car swerved onto the other side of the road. Axel quickly pulled back into his lane before breathing heavily. Roxas began to laugh.

"Don't do that to me!" Axel said annoyed, but joined in with Roxas.

"And the rest? I'm sure you've had more than just him," Roxas continued.

"I had a fling with Saïx. Nothing special again."

"He was..?"

"The one with blue hair," Axel explained.

"Oh…"

"Then… there's Riku…" Axel said hesitantly, cringing for Roxas' reply.

"RIKU?" Roxas shouted again.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you'd flip out."

"Riku. The guy who likes my brother. _My brother!_" Roxas exclaimed.

They were now half way up Axel's driveway and would soon be approaching his house.

"Yes that Riku! Are there any other Riku's on the island?"

"Why?" Roxas asked softly.

"He was my first and only friend here. He didn't have any friends before me. I guess we just found a comfort in each other. I made the first move though."

"I kinda expected that…"

"I'm not going into detail, but we realised that it was just a friendship and decided to forget about it. Riku is my best friend and I swear it wont turn into anything more!" Axel tried to reassure Roxas of that.

"I believe you." Roxas mumbled.

They finally broke through the last of the trees and Axel's house emerged before them.

"You live here?" Roxas was shocked.

Axel laughed awkwardly. "Yeah…"

"Wow! It's huge!" Roxas leant out of his window to get a better view.

"Put your head back in!" Axel laughed as he pulled into the garage. His parents car wasn't back yet. That was good.

Two cars suddenly came up the drive. Axel hadn't even realised that the others were following him. He laughed at his own stupidity.

"Why'd you stop for so long?" Demyx asked, sticking his head out of the car.

"Sorry, we were gonna pick up some mates, but they'll be coming up later." Axel explained as he got out and took Roxas' hand. He led the blonde into his house. The amazement on his face grew as he got inside.

"How could you keep this from me!" Roxas said hitting Axel's chest lightly.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to know about this part of my life," Axel repeated.

He led Roxas into the lounge where he found his friends settling themselves.

"Where's the booze in this place?" Demyx asked "We should have some fun while we can!"

Axel could see this night getting out of control already. All he could do was hope for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Axel came back with a tray full of beers and alcohol. They crowd cheered as he entered, grabbing the drinks the second he set them down. Bottle tops popped and drinks were poured. The night had begun.

"Ah!" they said in unison as they slammed down the shot glasses. Roxas watched this unfamiliar scene unfold before him as he sipped on his lemonade. Wanting Axel to come back quickly.

"Hey Rox!" Demyx said swinging his arm lazily over Roxas' shoulder. "I jus' wannah say tha' youu an' Ax are soooooooo meant for each other," Roxas looked at him from the corner of his eye, slightly disgusted by his breath. He was definitely drunk.

"Aye! Gerrof ov 'im!" Larxene called "Iff Axeey seeses you wif him he'll kill ouu!"

"I should go find him," Roxas said slipping out from under Demyx arm and leaving quickly. He headed into the kitchen. To Roxas' surprise he wasn't there. Nervously, Roxas' headed up the large staircase and down a dark hall. He wondered what all the rooms had in them.

"A-Axel," he called hesitantly. Nothing replied. He ventured further down the hall, deciding not to try any of the doors he went back down the hall to go up the next staircase.

"Axel… you up here?" he called out again. This time he heard a noise. It came from a door to his right. Cautiously he headed to the door.

"Axel?" he said quietly as his hand pushed on the handle. He was shocked at the contense of the room, but before he could react he was pulled inside, his mouth covered so he couldn't scream for help.

Axel strode back into the lounge of his drunken friends. For some reason they were in hysterics on the floor. Demyx was clutching his stomach as he rolled next to Zexion and Larxene.

He sighed and looked to Roxas' seat that was empty.

"Where's Roxas?" Axel yelled. Demyx, Zexion and Larxene froze only for a second before bursting out into a louder laugh again.

"He went to find you," replied Lexaeus.

Suddenly it hit him. "Where's Marluxia?" he hissed in a low and terrifying voice. The room fell silent. Demyx and the others stared up to the ferocious redhead.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Axel yelled at the top of his voice before running at top speed up the stairs. He flung open every door on the second floor, not caring that he broke many of them. "Where the fuck are you, bastard!" Axel hissed as he flew up to the next floor.

The first door on his right was his room. His face screwed up in anger as he ripped the door off its hinges to see Marluxia on top of a scared and struggling Roxas.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM NOW!" Axel yelled, shaking the entire house. He stormed into the room, grabbing his pink hair and throwing him onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled in his face before punching it with all his force. "HOW _DARE _YOU TOUCH HIM!"

"A-Axel, calm down!" Marluxia threw up his hands in defence. "We were just messing about!" he insisted.

"WITH _MY _BOYFRIEND!" he pulled him up from the floor and threw him out of the broken door, back onto the floor.

"I-I didn't know he was your boyfriend!" he continued.

"Like hell you did!" Axel brought his voice down just slightly. He picked him back up by the scruff of his shirt and led him down the stairs. He gave him hard shoves occasionally, making him loose his balance but he never fell because Axel had a tight grip on him. Axel led him all the way to the door before throwing him out.

"Don't you dare set a foot back in this house, and don't you _DARE _touch him again! Do you hear me!" he yelled one last time before slamming the door, making the paintings on the wall shake. "Don't let him back in," Axel said to the others who had come out of the lounge to see what was happening. Demyx uncontrollably let out a small laugh. Axel gave him a death glare before heading back up stairs to Roxas.

He was crying in the centre of the bed, his legs to either side with his hands holding his shirt over his crotch. He trousers were on the floor, along with his underwear.

"Roxas," Axel whispered, moving next to him and pulling him onto his lap. "I am _so _sorry. I promised I wouldn't let anyone touch you." he rocked the crying boy back and forth in his lap, his hand rubbing his arm in an attempt to soothe him.

Roxas just continued to cry, unable to form a word.

"I only went to the bathroom for a second. I didn't think anything would happen!" he insisted.

He looked down to the boy in his arms to see him looking at his own hands.

"Roxas…" Axel followed his sight down to in between Roxas' legs. His hand touched Roxas' "Did he touch you… here?"

Roxas nodded slowly, embarrassed of what hid under his shirt.

"Can I see?" Axel brought his head level with Roxas, looking him straight in the eye. He moved his hand, his shirt moving up to reveal his hardened member.

"I was thinking of you, when he…" Roxas whispered. Axel ran his hand over Roxas' member, he could see his hand shake as he did so. The anger was welling up inside him. He hated that some else had touched Roxas there, had seen his sweet face excited, even just touching him in general enraged Axel.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I really am." Axel rested his head on Roxas' shoulder. "I broke my promise only a few hours after making it," he sighed.

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled, leaning his head against Axel's.

"Want me to sort it out?" Axel whispered, placing his hand lightly on the exposed member.

Roxas drew in a sharp breath and blushed deeply. He nodded slowly, but was still nervous.

"Just lie down and relax," Axel said into his ear. "I promise it will feel good," Axel kissed his ear and followed him down onto the bed. His kisses trailed down Roxas' neck, soft and light. He breathed steadily over Roxas' shirt and to his member. He would take his time now, he wanted Roxas to enjoy this more than the last one.

Axel slipped his finger tips over the shaft lightly, his mouth following in suit, breathing gently. Roxas hummed at the light touches, forcing his hips to stay down and let Axel have full reign.

Axel kissed the tip, slipping his tongue into the slit at the end, causing Roxas to moan a little. He licked all around the tip, covering it in saliva then sucking it off. He lifted the member up to lick up the underside of it. Roxas gripped onto the sheets tightly and looked down to Axel. He had begun to put it in his mouth, Roxas moaned again and his head rolled back.

Slowly, Axel fit the whole member into his mouth, heading right down to the base and slowly taking it back out. Roxas' breath had now become strained and uneven. Axel smiled as he looked up to the blonde who looked back down to why there was a pause. Their eyes met for a second before Axel replaced his mouth around his member. They kept the eye contact as Axel began to bob slowly, going right down and back up, base to tip. As he quickened his pace Roxas sat up to grab his hair. Roxas hunched over Axel on his member. Axel quickened even further, sucking up the pre-cum that leaked out.

Roxas huffed frantically at Axel's movements, it was amazing how much pleasure Axel could give him. If only he could repay the favour.

Roxas moaned loudly as Axel dragged his teeth gently and slowly up his member. His grip tightened in his hair, his toes curling and uncurling in pleasure.

"Ah.. Axel…" Roxas huffed. "Ngh!" he mumbled incoherent words as Axel pushed him further and further to climaxing. There wouldn't be much time left before he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I-I'm g-gonna-AH!" Roxas couldn't hold it when Axel began to massage his balls. Once again Roxas spilt himself into Axel's warm mouth. His feet clenched tightly along with his grip on Axel's hair. He held Axel still as he let himself go. Axel sucked all of it up, every part from Roxas' member, making sure he didn't leave any behind.

Roxas fell back exhausted onto the bed, his hand leaving Axel's hair. "I must taste good," Roxas breathed heavily. "That's twice in one day,"

"Well actually it's two days," Axel pointed to his clock. "It's past twelve," he laughed as he moved up next to the tired boy and pulled him into his arms.

"You okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. Why? I should be asking you." Axel answered.

"Didn't you get hard from that?" Roxas asked again.

"Hell yeah!" Axel laughed. "But I can sort it out myself, don't need to worry."

Roxas looked down to between Axel's legs where a distinct bump was. Roxas smiled as he forced his body to move through it's exhaustion.

"What are you doing?" Axel chuckled.

"Returning the favour," Roxas replied as he knelt over Axel's crotch and began to undo his trousers. Axel sat up immediately.

"You don't need to Roxas," he said as he placed a hand on his cheek. "I can deal with it in a minute."

"How will I learn if I never give it a go?" Roxas smiled back to him as he pulled down Axel's trousers and boxers to reveal his own large and hardened member. Roxas' eyes widened at the size of it.

"That's why you don't have to." Axel explained as he blushed slightly.

Roxas shrugged before placing his mouth gently against it.

"Wha- Roxas!" Axel yelled as Roxas touched his member. "No… stop. Hah!"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Roxas asked looking up to Axel, holding his member in his hands.

"N-no… but-" Axel was cut off as Roxas put his mouth back to Axel's member, taking in as much as he could in his mouth. The rest of it his hands pumped.

"Ahh!" Axel moaned as he fell back onto the bed, his pillows suspending him enough for him to watch.

Unsure of what to do with his spare hand, Roxas began to rub the inside of Axel's thigh.

Axel's breathing was now worse than Roxas' was. _'It's been so long since I've had a blow job…,' _Axel thought as he watched Roxas bob and pump on his member. _'This is maddening, I don't know how long I'll last. Definitely not as long as he did.'_

Roxas quickened his pace and Axel thrust his hips up in time, slightly gagging him.

"S-sorry…" Axel hummed as he forced his hips to stay down. What he really wanted was to fuck Roxas right there, but decided against it as Roxas was no where near ready for that yet.

Axel thrashed slightly as time went on, his moans became louder even when he was biting his lip to stop. _'I can't hold off anymore,' _he thought.

"R-Roxas… Stop… I'm gonna… cum!" Axel screamed. Roxas stopped but kept his mouth clamped onto Axel's member. Not being able to wait long enough to push him off, Axel spilt himself in Roxas' small mouth. He wasn't able to take it all, it overflowed out of Roxas' mouth. Creating an amazing image for Axel to watch, Roxas sucking up his cum off of his body and the sheets, another squirt left his member as this happened.

"Hehe," Roxas smiled up to Axel. "Sorry, I couldn't take it all."

Axel jumped up and tackled Roxas into the bed, mashing their lips together and instantly slipping his tongue in Roxas' mouth.

"That was the hottest thing in the world!" Axel complemented as he pulled back.

Roxas smiled happily. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh hell yes! That was bloody amazing. And now I know how good you are, I'll be asking for them all the time." Axel teased.

"I'm open 24/7" Roxas smiled as he kissed Axel.

"Roxas…" Axel started.

"Hmm? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I think I love you." Axel moved back to see Roxas' face. At first it was surprised, but then changed into an amazing smile.

"I love you too, Axel," Roxas pulled Axel back down into a passionate kiss.

"I just thought of something extremely funny, that you are going to think is extremely embarrassing," Axel moved above Roxas so that he could see him.

"What is it..?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Well… I broke my door…" Axel started.

"How is that funny or embarrassing?" Roxas asked.

Axel lent down to whisper in Roxas' ear. "Everyone will have heard us,"

Roxas blinked and turned as red as Axel's hair. Axel lent back to see Roxas' face and laughed.

"Don't laugh! This is _not _funny!" he hit Axel's chest then hid his face in his hands. "Oh God! How can I go back downstairs?"

Axel tugged on Roxas' hands. "Don't worry! They know how I feel about you. They sort of expect me to do stuff like this…"

Roxas split his fingers to see Axel's face, but hide his own. "Axel…"

"Just trust me. It'll be fine. They'll probably be too drunk to realise anything… Well maybe Lex and Saïx will have heard us," Roxas hid his face again. "Roxas! C'mon. I wont let anything happen, I swear."

Roxas moved his hands away from his face to see Axel.

"I wont break another promise to you," he insisted.

Roxas hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his chest. "I believe you," he mumbled.

"Thanks," Axel said hugging him back. "Now get dressed… unless you want to go back down stairs half naked?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Roxas shouted into his chest. "I'll get dressed…" he said before leaving Axel to pull on his clothes. Axel watched him from his bed. Getting an idea Axel quickly he pulled his trousers up and hugged Roxas from behind.

"Maybe we should try no clothes," he whispered against Roxas' neck.

"No, Axel. That's for when it's just the two of us." Roxas grinned.

Axel was shocked at Roxas' brave comment. "Hmm, I'll hold you to that y'know?" Axel kissed his neck

"I know," Roxas leant to the side so that Axel could get a better go. "That's why I said it."

"You're getting quite the brave one you are," Axel commented, hugging him tightly.

"All thanks to you," Roxas laughed, placing his hand on top of Axel's "C'mon, I thought you wanted to go down stairs.

"Hmm, just let me change. I don't want to be in a suit anymore," Axel said letting go and heading to his wardrobe.

"I think it looks hot," Roxas commented. Axel grinned back to him and stopped to do a short pose before grabbing some skinny jeans and a random shirt.

Roxas roared with laughter.

"Should I become a model?" Axel asked, strutting towards Roxas.

"I think your ego is big enough already," Roxas laughed.

"Hmm, you think so?" Axel said leaning down to Roxas, lightly touching his lips.

"Definitely," Roxas whispered as he draped his hands around his neck, pushing his lips against his. Axel pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him, his clothes left on his chair.

"You gotta stop looking so sexy," Axel commented "It's hard to control myself."

"Well I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do if you get hard just by looking at me," Roxas laughed up to him.

"Now who's got a big ego?" Axel teased.

"Hmm, still you," Roxas laughed before kissing him again. Axel leant down into the kiss, his hand cupping the boys face.

"Stop distracting me!" Axel said as he left Roxas on the bed and began to throw off his clothes until he stood only in boxers.

"Now that is distracting," Roxas said to himself as he watched a half naked Axel pull on his clothes.

Axel turned to see Roxas watching him intently.

"I knew you only loved me for my body," Axel grinned.

Ignoring the comment, Roxas got up off of the bed and straight up to Axel. He pulled on his neck so that they were level.

"Someone's very demanding today," Axel laughed placing his hands on Roxas' hips.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Roxas said strongly.

"My pleasure," Axel said before kissing Roxas with all his might, his tongue playing in his mouth as his hands pulled his hips in. Getting tired of bending down, Axel grabbed Roxas' thighs, lifting him up and placing them around his waist. Roxas clamped his legs together, now at an easier height to kiss him.

Axel held on tight to Roxas' thighs in case he fell, Roxas held tightly on to Axel's neck for the same reason. But their mouths were not bothered with such trivial matters, all they cared about was the amazing contact that they shared together. Axel still gained the dominance in Roxas' mouth, easily pushing him down every time he tried. Axel laughed as Roxas frowned slightly.

Suddenly, Axel heard the doorbell from downstairs and pulled out of the kiss. "That'll be Sora and Riku," he said out of breath.

"About time," Roxas huffed and slowly climbed down Axel.

They headed downstairs, hand in hand to answer the door.

Axel was right. In the door stood a grinning Sora and Riku.

"You guy look like you just had sex!" Axel laughed gaining a hard punch from Riku.

"We didn't!" Riku yelled.

"Just saying man," Axel said as he let them in. Sora said he wanted to talk to Roxas, so Roxas led him off into the kitchen. "So what did happen?" Axel asked as he and Riku were left alone.

"I kissed him," Riku said triumphantly.

"'Bout time man!" Axel said slapping him on the back. _'Probably best not to tell him what Roxas and I have been doing…' _Axel thought.

"Get off," Riku shrugged.

"I told you that you liked him," Axel said smugly.

Riku sighed. "I knew you'd be like this!"

"That's just who I am, you should know that by now!" Axel laughed as he headed into the kitchen with Sora and Roxas.

Roxas smiled brightly as Axel entered, he immediately went to hug him. Returning the hug, Axel lifted him up onto the counter, making Roxas taller. He pulled Axel up into a light kiss. Axel rubbed Roxas thighs lightly before remembering they weren't the only ones in the room.

Axel laughed awkwardly and turned to the two. "Sorry," he apologised. Roxas caught him in a tight hug from behind him, clamping his legs and arms around him so that he wouldn't leave.

"Congrats Sora, heard you got your first kiss just now," Axel said trying to kill the silence in the room.

He blushed lightly, ducking his head into Riku's chest who wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"How about we go meet my friends?" Axel suggested as it seemed to be the only thing to do. Roxas hugged Axel tightly as he grabbed Roxas' thighs, pulling him onto his back and carrying him into the lounge.

"Here are the loud fuckers! We were waiting for you so we could play truth or dare!" shouted Demyx from the floor. Axel kicked him as he passed.

"What does he mean?" asked Riku.

"He means that these two were upstairs just no-" Larxene started but was cut off when everyone grabbed her mouth, stopping her from talking. Roxas was now off of Axel's back and sat down on the floor, his face extremely blushed.

"You gonna stop now?" Axel asked Larxene. His hand was on the bottom of everyone's. She gave a drunken nod before everyone slowly let their hands go, waiting for a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't say anything. Trusting that she wouldn't Axel went and sat next to Roxas.

"AXEL AND ROXAS FUCKED!" screamed Larxene unable to control herself.

"Larxene!" everyone yelled at her.

Sora stared down to his blushing twin. "Is that true?"

"No… well… half true. We didn't have sex, but… we weren't exactly discussing economic issues were we?" Roxas mumbled.

"It's alright Roxas," Axel soothed him, putting his arm around him and rubbing it. Axel looked up to Sora and Riku. "You guys can sit down, y'know."

Awkwardly they sat down.

"I guess I should introduce everyone…" Axel said "Sora, Riku. This is Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Saïx and Larxene." Axel pointed to each of them, "Guys, this is Sora and Riku."

"Hi," most of them said at the same time, but because Demyx was so drunk he was a little late. Axel laughed a little at him.

"So you wanted to play truth or dare, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Yeah! We all got our shoes and socks off already," he said holding up his feet.

Axel remembered and then groaned. He had forgotten how they usually played truth or dare.

"Uh… The reason he did that is the way we play is that if you don't wanna do the truth or dare you gotta take off a piece of clothing… It's really just strip truth or dare. You guys don't have to play if you don't want to…" Axel said as he looked to Roxas, Sora and Riku.

"I'll play," Roxas smiled up to Axel. "If it means a chance of you without a shirt, then I'm definitely in." Axel smiled cunningly back to him. Then looked up to Sora and Riku.

"You guys don't have to. I wont force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"May as well, what else are we gonna do?" Riku shrugged. "Do you wanna?" he looked down to Sora who looked nervously back at him. Sora looked to his brother for confidence. He saw how he was so close to Axel and comfortable with Axel's words. Sora then looked up to Riku who smiled at him.

"I wont let anything happen to you," Riku assured him. Sora smiled then and nodded.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Yuss! Finally we can start." Demyx said from the floor.

"Are you guys in?" Axel asked Lexaeus and Saïx, who nodded in response. "Then we need a bottle." Axel grabbed an almost empty bottle of vodka and sculled the contense.

"Ah! That's good," he sighed as he set the bottle down.

Roxas laughed at him. "Could'a shared y'know."

"Sorry babe," he said grabbing another bottle. "Here you go!" he handed him the bottle, which he took a swig of. He started to choke slightly as the bottle left his mouth.

"First time drinkers can never take that," he pointed to the bottle. Axel's words only made Roxas more determined. He brought the bottle back to his mouth and took another swig, this time keeping the alcohol down but only barely.

"Don't strain yourself, hun," Axel stroked his cheek. "Right then!" he gathered everyone's attention.

"Are we starting now?" Demyx attempted to get up which he failed at. Zexion pulled his boyfriend up against him. They were finally in a circle to start truth or dare.

"Shoes and socks off guys." Axel said to Riku and Sora.

When everyone was ready Axel spun the bottle, everyone's eyes were fixed on it as it slowed and stopped on Saïx.


	12. Chapter 12

"Truth," Saïx said immediately before Axel could ask him.

"Alright…" Axel said slowly as he thought of something to ask.

"Ask him something about Xemnas!" Larxene hissed not so quietly to Axel

"NO!" shouted Saïx "I refuse to answer anything about him."

"It's truth mate, you gotta." Axel grinned as he knew what to ask. "Is it true that you and Mansex did it in the store room, the classroom and several times in his office?"

Saïx's face flamed brightly, indicating to the rest of the group that he had something to hide.

"OHMYGOSH!" shrieked Demyx. "That's gross! I work in that room! Where abouts? Did you do it on my desk?"

"He's a teacher as well," said Lexaeus quietly.

"Yeah!" agreed Axel. "That's sick man!"

"What are you guys on about?" asked Roxas.

Axel turned to look at him, "Oh, sorry. Xemnas is one of the head teachers at the art school where these guys go." Axel pointed to the others. "It's a rumour that Saïx and Xemnas are together, but I didn't think it was true…" Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Why'd you call him Mansex though?" Roxas questioned further, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"It's a nickname that these guys came up with. You rearrange the letters in his name and you make Mansex. You can also make Sexman, but we think Mansex is better."

"Oh…" Roxas looked awkwardly towards the group of strangers that were now all arguing about how wrong it was.

"Alright, alright!" Saïx said over the others. "I've answered so I get to spin."

"Technically you didn't answer," Demyx said swinging his beer around and spilling it slightly.

"Watch the carpets!" Axel yelled at him.

"Sowwy," Demyx pouted.

Saïx spun the empty bottle and the group watched intently as it slowed and stopped on Larxene.

"Truth or dare?" Saïx asked.

"Twoof!" she said drunkenly 

"Um…" Saïx held his chin as he thought. "Do you spit of swallow?" he grinned.

"Swallow babeh!" she yelled and swished her drink around.

"What did I say about carpets?" Axel yelled again.

Larxene glared at him before getting up wobbly and spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Zexion.

"Truth… or dare?" she asked.

"I'll go dare," he said, looking hesitantly at Saïx, wondering if that was a mistake.

"Okay… you can… Sing 'We are the Champions'" said Saïx. 

The group began to cheer as Zexion slowly stood up and began to sing. At first he was quiet, due to the fact that the song started like that. But when he reached the chorus he belted out the lyrics and threw his arms around wildly. The group cheered loudly, swaying there arms as they watched the small drunken boy enthusiastically sing the Queen song. At the end Zexion fell onto his knees to the applause of his friends. Everyone began to laugh as he calmed down.

"I need another drink," Zexion sighed, reaching up to the table and grabbing a random bottle. He sculled half the contense before Demyx pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well done, baby." Demyx cooed. 

"Dun call me that!" Zexion insisted.

"Oi, Zex. Spin!" shouted Larxene.

Pushing Demyx off him, Zexion reached over and spun the bottle lazily. This time stopping on Axel.

"Ye-hay!" Zexion cheered "Truth or Dare?"

Axel grinned. "Truth."

Zexion grinned even wider than Axel did. "What Iexactly/I were you and Roxas doing upstairs?"

Without a seconds thought Axel immediately took his shirt off. The group groaned as he did so, with the exception of Sora, Riku and Roxas.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Demyx

"I don't think Roxas would want me to say. Especially in this company," he looked over to Sora and smiled.

Roxas stared up to Axel with thankful eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Axel smiled and hugged him. Despite not having a shirt on, Roxas hugged him back just as warmly. "Now it's my turn to spin!" He lent in and spun the bottle harshly, landing on Lexaeus. "Truth or dare, mate?"

"Dare," Lexaeus said simply.

Axel laughed cunningly. "I got a great idea." Axel got up and left the room, heading into the kitchen. Everyone followed due to curiosity. 

Axel gathered his ingredients in front of everyone and got out the blender. On the counter was chilli powder, hot sauce, tinned olives, some eggs, a garlic clove, a pickle, spam, onions, milk and some mayonnaise from the fridge. He put a healthy amount of everything into the blender and blasted it at full speed.

The mixture turned into a mossy green colour quickly. Axel poured it into a glass, as he did so a large chunk of spam that had not broken up fell into the glass, spilling it over the edge slightly.

Gingerly, Demyx scooped up some of it on his finger and held it in front of his face. Cautiously he put it into his mouth, everyone turned to see his reaction. His face screwed up tightly, his lips puckering. 

"That's sick!" he cried.

Lexaeus looked at the drink without emotion as he picked it up. Without waiting at all, he threw back as much as he could. It was too strong for him though, he began coughing and spluttering. Axel quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink and held it out to him. He refused, only to drink more.

"I don't want to watch," Zexion said as he turned into Demyx's chest and hid his face.

Axel stood calmly at the counter, watching the huge man drink the foul smelling concoction. He slammed down the glass as he finished.

"You are one tough guy," Axel complimented.

"Water," Lexaeus demanded. Axel quickly rushed to get him a drink. He sculled the whole thing in one go.

"I can't believe you did that!" said Saïx as they headed back into lounge and took their places again. Roxas moved closer to Axel this time so that they were almost touching. Axel smiled happily to himself.

"My turn to spin then," said Lexaeus.

He spun the bottle strongly, leaving it spinning for some time, only increasing the tension in the room. Finally it came to a stop on Demyx.

"Dare!" he called out immediately.

Lexaeus thought for a second, but smiled as he knew what to make him do. "Say the alphabet backwards."

Demyx's mouth popped open in astonishment. 

"Can he even say it the normal way?" snorted Larxene.

"Course I can!" insisted Demyx, although his face was full of doubt.

He began to mumble and count on his fingers. "Just gimme a second," he said to everyone.

"No you have to do it now!" yelled Saïx.

Demyx frowned and sighed.

"You'll be fine," Zexion attempted to comfort him.

He took a deep breath then began. "Z, y, x…w, v…s-NO! u, s, t- t, s! r… q?… p, o, n, m, l, k… j, i… h, g,… … F! d, c, b, A!"

Everyone applauded him as he finished and Zexion gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now it's my turn to spin!" Demyx said excitedly. 

This time the bottle landed on Riku.

"Truth or dare," Demyx smiled.

"I'll do truth." Riku said quietly.

Demyx's smile widened. "Have you ever gone a whole day without underwear?"

Riku mouth twitched, almost smiling. He nodded.

"Woah dude! When?" asked Axel.

"Just one day in the holidays," Riku shrugged.

"That's kinda gross," said Zexion.

Riku shrugged again and spun the bottle, landing on Larxene again.

"I'll do truth again," Larxene said as she sipped on her drink.

"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do?" Riku asked.

"PARTY!" she shouted then fell on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Larxene!" Demyx said, kicking her. "Spin!" he demanded.

She spun the bottle, without even a full turn it landed back on Axel.

"Dare," Axel said before she could ask.

"I dare you… to go get your porn collection!" she yelled. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one Larx!" spluttered Saïx.

"Want a hand bringing it all down?" laughed Demyx.

"I'll be fine." Axel replied as he got up. "Don't destroy the house while I'm gone," he laughed.

Axel headed out of the lounge with his hands in his pockets. He looked up as he heard movement from the door. His family entered, looking tired. Adria and Lacie headed straight up to their rooms, without acknowledging Axel standing there.

"Hey," Axel greeted.

"I'm guessing everyone's here?" his mother commented.

"Yeah, is it alright? They didn't book anywhere." Axel asked

"I guess so. Just don't make too much noise. And make sure you tidy up afterwards." she said as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel said casually as he followed her up.

Axel trudged into his room, his and stretched out to grab the door, then he remembered that it was lying against the wall, broken from the hinges.

He smiled as he looked at the bed, bringing back memories. Before he let them get to him, he headed into his wardrobe, pulling out two boxes from the back. One was quite large and the other was quite small. He carried both boxes back down the two flights of stairs.

"Axel?" his dad's voice came from the second story. Axel quickly jogged back up the stairs.

His dad was standing in the hallway, looking to each of the rooms.

"Why are half of these doors broken?" he turned around to look at his son.

"Oh… um… well. It's a long story, I'll fix them I promise, don't worry!" Axel insisted.

His dad looked disgruntled at him. "You better. What's that you've got?" he nodded to the boxes in his arms.

"Just some magazines," Axel grinned before heading back down the stairs "Night dad!" he called behind him.

Axel shifted the boxes into one hand to open the door to the lounge. The room hadn't changed since he left. Everyone was in the same seats and a general chatter had started in the room.

"Hey, you're back!" Roxas called. He jumped up and took the smaller box from Axel to help. Axel blushed as he Roxas took the box. I_'This is going to be interesting,'_/I__Axel thought.

He and Roxas set the boxes down in the middle. Before anyone opened them Axel said. "Female," he tapped the smaller box "Male," he tapped the larger box.

They furiously opened the boxes and peeked inside. Demyx pulled out one of the male ones. 

"Woah, Axel! I never knew you had so much!" he laughed as he opened the magazine.

"Neither did I," Roxas laughed next to Axel. Axel looked down to Roxas who pulled out one of them as well. Axel blushed wildly as he flicked through it. Roxas laughed as he finished, he looked up to Axel and smiled.

"You're not grossed out by this?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, "I never really thought about it before. But it kinda suits you to be like this."

Everyone erupted into laughter again. Axel pulled Roxas into a playful hug, joining in with the laughter.

"You're right there," laughed Riku who held one of the magazines.

"Alright, alright! This isn't going to turn into some orgy. Everyone put the magazines back." Axel said.

Reluctantly everyone returned the magazines and Axel placed the lids back on. He pushed them to the side of the room. He needed to remember to take them back to his room before his parents saw them.

Axel spun the bottle again, finally landing on Sora. "Truth or dare?" Axel asked.

Hesitantly he replied, "Dare."

Axel knew exactly what to dare him to do. "Kiss Riku for 10 seconds," he grinned.

Sora blushed bright red, but turned to Riku on his knees and placed his hands round his neck. Riku placed his hands on Sora hips. Slowly Sora placed his lips to Riku's. The countdown started.

"10, 9, 8-" everyone counted. Sora began to move his lips with Riku following, moving in time. "-7, 6, 5, 4-" Sora's hands tightened into Riku's hair. Riku pulled him in closer as the last few seconds passed. "-3, 2, 1!" Sora let go of Riku slowly, before he could fully let go, Riku pulled him into a tight hug. 

"That was amazing," Riku whispered in Sora's ear. 

Sora smiled brightly as Riku let him go. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Sora spun the bottle, now more enthusiastically as he started to enjoy the game.

The bottle landed back on Saïx. 

"Truth or dare," Sora asked.

"Truth," Saïx replied.

Although Sora was now enthusiastic about playing, he still couldn't think of anything to ask.

"Want a hand, Sora?" asked Axel.

"Please," Sora smiled up to him.

"What the craziest pick up line you've ever heard?" Axel asked Saïx.

"Do you work at subway, cause you just gave me a foot long." Saïx replied, smiling slightly.

"That's pathetic!" Demyx laughed. "Who would fall for that?"

"You probably would," giggled Zexion.

"Oi!" Demyx prodded him in the stomach.

"Aright, I've had my turn," Saïx said as he spun the bottle. This time it landed on Roxas.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um…" Roxas hesitated as he thought about which one to choose. 

Axel saw Roxas confronted by the choice and whispered to him, "I'd go truth. Saïx can come up with some pretty strange dares."

Roxas looked up to Axel who smiled and nodded. "Alright." Roxas smiled back then looked to Saïx. "I'll go truth."

"What were you and Axel doing upstairs?" he asked casually, his mouth twitching with excitement.

"Hey!" Axel shouted "That's already been asked! And sides, you can come up with something better than that!"

"I can ask him what I want, Axel. Stay out of it." Saïx glared at him.

Axel frowned and turned to Roxas. He looked extremely nervous and scarred. Axel hugged him warmly. "You know you don't have to answer. But whatever you chose, I'm fine with it." he whispered to him.

Roxas looked up to Axel, his eyes were full of warmth and understanding. Roxas nodded but then looked to Sora. I_'I'm sure he wont want to know this kind of thing…'_/I Roxas thought.

He took a deep breath and looked up to Axel again. He stared deep into the warm emerald eyes and forgot about everyone else in the room.

"Just blowjobs," he said, still looking at Axel. The whole room gasped with astonishment. The most surprised was Axel. His mouth was wide open as he stared down to the blonde.

"You said you didn't mind," Roxas smiled brightly.

Without notice Axel trust his lips onto Roxas'. His tongue slipped in easily and collided with Roxas'. Axel hands moved up to Roxas' face, holding him tightly but lovingly.

"Hey, we didn't want to Isee/I what you guys were doing upstairs!" yelled Demyx. "Cut it out already!"

Axel reluctantly released Roxas. "Sorry," Axel panted, completely out of breath. He stared down Roxas who was breathing heavily. "Just lost control," he said as he stroked Roxas' flushed cheek. Roxas' eyes slid shut at Axel's touch and leant into his hand.

Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap, and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Hey you can't do that!" Saïx insisted "We can't tell who it lands on now!"

"Me and Roxy are a team now," he said leaning his head onto Roxas' shoulder. "If it lands on us we do it together."

Roxas leant his head back onto Axel's shoulder. 

"You gotta spin, Roxy." Axel whispered to him. 

"Oh right!" Roxas got up from Axel's grip to spin the bottle. As soon as he had, Axel pulled him back down onto his lap and snuggled in.

The bottle continued to spin until the early hours of the morning. By this time Axel, Riku, Roxas and Zexion were all without shirts. Demyx sat awkwardly, only in his underwear.

The alcohol was slowly running out and so was everyone's energy. Zexion had already passed out and Demyx was close. Roxas and Sora slept soundly against their boyfriends. It was decided soon after that they should attempt to get some sleep. Axel carried Roxas up to his room after showing everyone that was capable of moving to a room.

He lay Roxas on the double bed, pulling the cover over him. Axel climbed in on the other side, hugging Roxas tightly. Roxas sighed as Axel did so. 

It took Axel mere seconds to fall asleep with Roxas in his arms, something he had wanted to do for so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Roxas woke with his head throbbing violently. That small amount of alcohol he had had last night ha done him some damage.

He groaned and grabbed his head, as he did so he realised where he was. It was the familiar scene of Axel's bedroom, complete with the broken door. He felt something tighten around his waist.

"Morning gorgeous," Axel whispered in his ear. Roxas groaned at the sudden noise. "You really can't take the drink, can you?" Axel chuckled.

"Just shush," Roxas mumbled as he turned over to see Axel. His face was glowing as he held Roxas in his arms. Roxas snuggled into Axel's warm chest to hide from the sun and get some more sleep.

I_'He looks so cute,'_/I Axel thought as the sun hit the blonde's hair, lighting up the room. He let Roxas lie in his arms, holding him tightly and protectively.

Slowly Axel slipped back to sleep.

As he awoke Axel felt a huge emptiness before him. His eyes flashed open to see his bed empty, though it was obviously previously occupied.

"Roxas?" he said aloud. Quickly, he threw of the sheets and jogged quickly out of his room.

He reached the second floor and called out again "Roxas? Where are you?" Axel was starting to get worried. His friends weren't exactly the best people to leave him alone with.

Axel took the next flight of stairs two at a time, bounding down and heading straight to the lounge. Just before he opened the door he heard his name from the other side.

"So you seriously love him?" Axel heard Adria ask quietly.

On the other side of the door Roxas looked around the full room hesitantly. They were all eager for his reply. Staring at him in silence. His voice chocked in his mouth. The words wouldn't come out.

He nodded, blushing.

The room cheered quietly. Causing Roxas to blush further.

Axel could only guess what Roxas had done by the response. He grinned wildly and leant on the wall next to the door. I_'He really loves me?'_/Ihe thought happily. I_'Of course he loves me. I know that already. He told me when…'_/I Axel's thoughts trailed to the events of last night. The way they had connected. Axel hadn't felt anything so strong before. His desire for Roxas was increasing further.

Axel suddenly came to attention when he heard his sister speak.

"How far have you gone with him?" Lacie asked blatantly.

Roxas' eyes flashed up to Axel's younger sister. He never expected her to ask him anything like that.

Those who knew laughed cunningly.

"Oh Axel and Roxas are quite close," Demyx said from Zexion's lap.

"Shut up…" Roxas mumbled and dropped his head.

"God, Axel's such a pervert." Lacie chuckled placing her hands behind her head.

Roxas looked up to her, seeing an overwhelming similarity to her older brother.

Axel clenched his fists. He really wanted to burst through the door and give Lacie a noogie. But then everyone would know he was listening.

"Yeah, he is." Roxas chuckled in response. Axel's eyes bulged. I_'Roxas thinks of me like that?'/I _Axel dropped his head in sadness. "But he's my fucking hot pervert. So I don't mind."

That was it. Axel could control himself anymore. The burning passion to kiss Roxas that had been building up broke through the barriers along with the door to the lounge.

Axel headed straight to Roxas. Taking his face in his hands and trusting his lips hard up against the blondes. His tongue slipped in as Roxas opened it in surprise. Axel's hands slipped slowly down Roxas' body, resting on his thighs and pushing against them as he deepened the kiss further. By this time Roxas' surprise had left and he reached up to Axel's neck and held on tightly.

Axel danced his tongue over and around Roxas' causing him to moan slightly.

Suddenly a huge weight came crashing down on Axel's head. He broke away from the blonde to see what. There stood his red headed sister Lacie. Her fists in balls which were obviously the cause of the hit to his head.

"Don't fucking make out with your boyfriend right in front of everyone!" She yelled in his face. "It's fucking sick to see you stick your tongue down his throat!"

"Don't like it? Then leave," he smiled before turning back to Roxas.

He was stopped by Roxas' hand covering his mouth.

"She has a point Ax. We don't have to right in front of everyone," He smiled brightly. If it wasn't for the fact that Roxas' was overly cute at that very second, Axel would have never agreed.

"Fine," Axel pouted as he moved away from Roxas' hand only to take it in his own. "You had breakfast yet?"

"More like lunch, Ax." Roxas laughed. Axel looked over to the clock and see that it was nearly 1pm.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"You looked too comfortable. And 'sides, I did try. You're a heavy sleeper," Roxas grinned.

Axel chuckled "Yeah, I am. Well I'm gonna grab some food. Be back in a minute," Axel smiled down to the grinning blonde.

"Not without a kiss first," he said puckering his lips and pointing to them. Axel leant in and mashed their lips together, instantly running his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip which he opened slightly breathing in Axel's scent.

Before the kiss went any further Axel pulled away and left without seeing Roxas' reaction. Knowing that if he did then there would be another kiss to follow.

Axel headed into the empty kitchen that was surprisingly clean despite the mess they had made last night. I_'God Irene works hard. I'll have to ask mum to give her a bonus this month,'_/I Axel thought as he got a drink of water and pulled out his phone.

He dialled Tifa's number as he set down his glass.

"Hello?" She sounded busy.

"Hey it's Axel." he smiled.

"Oh, Axel. What can I do for you?" she said.

"I was wondering if you could clear out the restraunt for us tonight?" he asked hesitantly, waiting for her overreaction.

"You want me to do what?" she screeched "We are the most popular restraunt on the island, and you expect me to just shut down when it suits you."

"I'll pay for everyone who would have been there. So you wont loose out."

"That's not it Axel. We have a reputation to keep up. If we just randomly go closing up for a night without a good reason we'll loose customers."

"Tell them that you're getting an oven fixed or something. Please Tifa. I need you to do this for me." Axel pleaded.

"Is this for your boyfriend?" she asked. Axel could tell that she was rolling her eyes right now.

"Along with Riku and his, yes." Axel laughed.

"Oh so you're not being selfish then?"

"No I'm not. Why don't you just close at like 8 or something. And we'll come at 8:30? That sounds reasonable doesn't it. You still get customers and I still get my date."

"You really owe me this time Axel!"

"Thank you so much Tifa! You're the best!" Axel was overjoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now I gotta get back to work. Bye." She didn't wait for Axel's reply and hung up.

Axel placed his phone on the bench as he grabbed some cereal. He thew it back quickly before jogging back into the lounge where a casual chatter had started. Roxas, who was just watching everyone, was quickly enclosed by Axel's strong arms. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Roxas, but when Axel placed one of his hands over the blonde's blue eyes, he began to worry.

"Axel, what-" Roxas began.

"I wanna show you something," Axel grinned and pulled Roxas up from his seat, keeping one arm tightly around his waist and the other on his eyes. Axel led him through everyone in the room. He got many questioning looks from everyone, but he just shook his head in response and brought his hand up from Roxas' waist and to his lips, telling everyone to stay quiet. Axel then placed his hand on the ranch slider behind him and opened it with ease.

"Where are you taking me?" Roxas asked as he gripped Axel's hand, that he had replaced back on his waist, tightly.

"You got your phone or anything in your pockets?" Axel ignored Roxas question as he continued to lead Roxas.

"No, why?" Roxas was extremely curious as to where Axel was taking him.

Suddenly Axel stopped. He kept his hand on Roxas' eyes as he turned him to face himself.

"Hold on to me, tightly," he leant down and whispered into Roxas' ear.

Imediately Roxas did as he was told, throwing his arms round Axel's bare chest and grabbing the opposite side.

"Not tight enough," Axel whispered seductively.

Roxas tightened his grip, pulling himself as close as he possibly could to Axel's chest. Axel's hand was now in a very awkward position.

"Promise you wont look?" Axel asked him. Roxas nodded as he jammed his eyes shut. Axel removed his hand slowly, making sure Roxas wasn't looking. When he saw Roxas' shut eyes he smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Roxas' small shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" Axel whispered.

Without thinking, Roxas' eyes flashed open and up to Axel's face.

"DON'T LOOK!" Axel yelled, throwing his hands back over Roxas' eyes.

"Axel what was that about? Of course I trust you!" Roxas replied.

"Then hold on tight," Axel chuckled.

Instantly he leant back and began to fall. Roxas had mere seconds to tighten his grip around Axel before they fell who knows how far.

What surprised Roxas the most was not only how short the fall was, but what they also landed in. It was strange. At first he just felt cold, like when you open the freezer and the cold hits you suddenly. But then he realised he was wet, soaking wet. Somehow they had been plunged under water.

Then it hit him. He could drown. Roxas suddenly began to frantically kick and reach out to the surface. He found it quickly. He also found something hard and flat underneath him. As Roxas surfaced he took a second to take everything in.

As he looked around he saw that he was in a gigantic swimming pool, toped with a waterfall and a spa pool attached.

A sudden thought popped into Roxas' head. Everything else he forgot about and focused intently on this thought.

Where's Axel?

There was a large splash to Roxas' left, by the edge of the pool. Up emerged Axel one arm clutching his chest and the other holding himself up on the pool. His long red hair draped in front of his face so Roxas could see him

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed gathering the attention of everyone inside. He waded as fast as he could through the water that seemed to hold him back from reaching his love.

Everyone rushed outside just as Roxas reached Axel. He was conscious, but only barely. Roxas tried desperately to keep his head out of the water.

"Help me get him out!" he cried to the others as they reached the pool side. Instantly Lexaeus grabbed Axel under his armpits and heaved him out of the pool with one quick tug. Roxas climbed out frantically after him.

"Step back everyone," Saïx said, his voice full of authority "He needs air."

Everyone huddled down into a group a few steps back from Axel's feet. The only ones to remain around him were Roxas and Demyx, who was now giving Axel CPR.

Roxas sat and watched as Demyx blew air into Axel's mouth, then pump his chest.

It didn't take too long for Axel to recover, spurting water from his mouth and spluttering afterwards.

Roxas couldn't help himself. He threw his arms round Axel who had just started to get up.

"Why'd you kick me?" Axel asked in a hoarse voice.

Roxas pulled himself away too look at Axel's face.

"You threw me into a pool! I thought I was gonna drown!" he screamed.

"But it ended up that I did." he chuckled, placing his hands behind him and leant back on them, yet he smiled wildly.

Roxas threw his arms back around the redhead. "You promised you'd take care of yourself." he whispered. "I don't call this taking care of yourself."

Axel was shocked by Roxas' words, but smiled. "How about you take care of me then? Considering you put me in this state."

Roxas pulled back but kept his hands around his neck. Axel looked at him questioningly. Roxas shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't believe you…" he said to himself.

"Wh-?" Axel began but was stopped when Roxas gently placed his lips on Axel's. He wasn't used to starting the kiss, that had always been Axel's job. Roxas was extremely hesitant as he moved onto Axel's lap and deepened the kiss.

Axel stayed relatively still as Roxas moved on him, he let Roxas explore and learn. The only thing he did was place a hand lightly on the blondes back.

Cautiously Roxas ran his tongue over Axel's bottom lip which instantly opened. He breathed in Axel's scent. Allowing it to fill his mouth before exhaling. Being courageous Roxas pushed his tongue further into Axel's mouth. Axel's mouth was warm and inviting as Roxas explored.

Axel loved how Roxas' soft tongue felt against his own. He felt himself get a little excited as he pushed it in further.

Axel lost his cool. He trust himself back into Roxas' mouth. Making Roxas' eyes flash open in surprise, but softened and smiled as he let Axel take back his dominance.

Their tongues danced together in each others mouth, sharing the space perfectly. A slight blush grew on Roxas' face as he got a little to into the kiss and found himself pushing his hips into Axel's.

The kiss broke with both of them panting. Roxas leant his head on Axel's shoulder as he thrust harder onto Axel's lap.

Axel let out a low moan at Roxas' movements, his vision slowly decreasing and his pleasure increased.

"R-Roxass…" Axel hissed. "We… we s-shouldn't do this here." Axel nodded to everyone who had jumped into the pool and were enjoying it quite happily. As soon as Roxas saw them he hid his face in between Axel's neck and shoulder, his face flaming.

Axel brought his other hand up to wrap around Roxas back and hugged him tightly.

"Their not even paying attention to us." Axel chuckled.

"But we were…"Roxas hesitated "…right in front of them!" he cried into Axel's chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you straight away. Will you forgive me?" Axel placed a hand under Roxas' chin and pulled him out from his chest. Axel stared deep into the ocean blue eyes, seeing his fear change to happiness.

Roxas nodded. "I'll always forgive you, no matter what you've done." he said cheerfully.

Axel smiled back to him before giving him a short kiss on his nose.

"Oh, by the way. I'm taking you, Riku and Sora out tonight." Axel said.

"Again? You payed for all of us last time!" Roxas said. He stopped to listen to his words and pieced together why Axel payed for all of them and the rich fortune he had. He shook his head at himself for not seeing it sooner.

Axel looked down to him questioningly, Roxas just shook his head again. "Nothing."

"Alright, well.. Want to go for a swim?" Axel asked.

"Sure!" Roxas said happily.

"Roxas you ready?" Axel called from downstairs. He was standing at the door with Riku and Sora. They were ready to go, but Roxas said that he wanted to grab something.

They heard the sound of Roxas heading down the first set of stairs and soon emerge a the top of the second and quickly bound down those as well.

He was wearing one of Axel's large hoodies and seemed quite happy about it.

"You could have just asked, y'know?" Axel said as he took Roxas' hand and head out the door.

"I know," Roxas smiled up to him.

Axel sighed and shook his head at the boy that he loved.

He held the passenger door of his car open for Roxas to get in and shut it behind him.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked from the back seat.

"Tifa's, Axel answered simply as he pulled out of his garage and head down his drive.

"Again?" Riku complained. "Isn't there anywhere else on the island."

"You tell me, you're the one who's lived here all your life. Tifa's is the only good place I know. That's why it took quite a bit to have it cleared out for us." Axel grinned to himself.

"You cleared it out? For us!" Roxas said elated.

"Course I did!" Axel said taking Roxas' hand. "Otherwise we couldn't be ourselves." he squeezed Roxas' hand as he said it.

Roxas' face erupted with happiness. He could be with Axel they way _he want to._

_Axel drove steadily through the sleeping town and to the pizzeria._

_Axel quickly took back Roxas' hand as soon as he got out of the car. Riku did the same, taking Sora's hand into his own and following the other two into the restaurant. _

_The bell rang as Axel pushed open the door and the were greeted with the familiar smiling black haired waitress, Tifa._

"_Hey guys. Your table is this way." She led them to a table towards the back of the room. The lighting was dim, the candles on the table were the main source of light, and flashed it around wildly._

"_You've out done yourself," Axel whispered to Tifa and handed her a tip discretely. The only one who saw was Riku. Axel smiled and placed a finger to his lips, motioning for Riku not to say anything. He sighed but nodded as they took their seats._

"_Here are your menus." Tifa handed each of them a menu. "Let me know when you'd like to order." he smiled warmly to the group before heading back to the front of the restaurant._

_Axel didn't bother looking at his menu. He already knew what he wanted._

_The others stared up and down the list of foods and drinks before setting it down. Once everyone had decided Axel called Tifa back._

"_Hey Tifa, we're done." Axel said politely, not wanting to piss her off in case she made him pay more._

_She came back with her usual bright smile. "What can I get you guys?" she said as she pulled out her pad and paper._

_Their orders hadn't changed since the last time the visited. Axel had the hot and spicy with a coke, Riku had the supreme with lemonade and Sora and Roxas were to share a Hawaiian with lemonade each._

"_Are we predictable," Axel laughed. _

"_So what do we do now?" Roxas laughed._

_Axel leant back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. "I 'unno. Can you guys think of anything to talk about?" Axel looked to Riku and Sora who sat across from him._

_They both shrugged._

"_Well we gotta do something! Or this'll turn out to be a shitty date. And a waste of my money!" he joked._

"_How about we… um…" Sora attempted to come up with an idea. "Uh. I can't think of anything."_

_Sora hung his head in shame. _

"_It's alright," Riku soothed, taking the brunette's hand and rubbing it slightly._

"_Uh, this is turning out to be really boring." said Axel. "We should have done something else, sorry. I thought this would be fun. But it seems the kinda thing that you only do in a pair. Not a group."_

_Roxas put a hand on Axel's shoulder "But you tried so hard. I'm sure we can do something."_

_Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into Axel's mind._

"_Stay here, I'll be right back." he said to the others then raced out of his seat and into the kitchen._

_Rude, the head chef here had just started work to work on their pizzas'._

"_AXEL!" a red headed man shouted loudly "You finally decided to come see me!" he joked._

"_Reno! When'd you get here!" Axel yelled and hugged the older man._

_Reno was Axel's cousin and had the same bright red and spiky hair as Axel did. They were often mistaken for twins when they were younger, and it still happened now. But Axel hadn't seen his cousin since he moved to the island and was extremely surprised to see him here, working for Rude and Tifa._

"_I've been here a few weeks. Didn't Tifa mention it?" Reno cocked his head to the side as he asked. Axel shook his head and they both turned to look at Tifa who had just gathered their drinks._

"_Why didn't you tell Ax?" Reno asked loudly._

"_I guess it just slipped my mind," she said half heartedly._

"_Yeah right!" Axel yelled just the same as Reno did. Axel then turned to Rude as he remembered what he came in for._

"_Hey, can we make our own pizzas'? We're bored stiff out there." Axel asked nicely. Rude was a big man and could easily knock you down with one hit._

_Rude looked down to Axel, though it was hard to tell if he was actually looking at Axel or not because he always wore sunglasses, no matter where he was._

_He shrugged. "Less work for me," And left the three ready bases on the counter and grabbed his coat from the rack at the back of the room._

"_See you tomorrow, Tifa." he flicked his hand up before the door swung shut behind him._

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Axel. If you screw it up it'll be your fault." Tifa told him._

"_How hard can pizza's be? Sides, Reno can help us out." he slapped his cousin on the shoulder and they both grinned at each other just as they did when they were younger. _

_Axel quickly jogged back to the door. "Hey you guys! C'mere!" Axel motioned them to come into the kitchen._

_Slightly confused they followed Axel into the kitchen, where three pizza bases lay._

"_We're making the pizzas' tonight!" Axel said proudly._

_Everyone's faces lit up as they rolled up their sleeves and got stuck into their work. The ingredients were already set out in front of them, all they had to do was put it on._

_Axel decided to put on more chilli's and hot sauce than way usually on a hot and spicy pizza._

"_I wonder if I could get a world record for eating the hottest pizza?" Axel thought aloud_

"_Oh, you'd so get that," Riku said from the other side of the bench. Everyone laughed as they continued on their pizzas._

"_Hey you gonna introduce me?" Reno said from the other side of the kitchen "Or am I jut gonna stand here as a total stranger?"_

"_Ignore the weird freak with the sunglasses on his forehead," Axel hissed half-quietly to the others._

"_What'd you say about me?" Reno said pulling Axel into a choker hold and giving him a noogie._

"_Hey, hey!" Axel said struggling in Reno's tight grip. "You'll muck up my hair! I give!"_

_Reno let Axel out laughing. "You gonna introduce me now?" he said putting his hands on his hips._

_Axel pouted. "…NO!" he began running before Reno could catch him and hid on the other side of the counter._

"_Get back here!" Reno reached over the counter at Axel. "You gotta be punished for talking to your elders like that!"_

"_Elder?" Axel jumped back from Reno's grasp and onto the bench on the other side. "You're only three years older than me! I'd hardly call that elder." _

_Reno made a dash for Axel, but he dodged it, curving his back before running and grabbing Roxas and putting him between them._

"_Or would you like me to start calling you Old Man Reno?" Axel laughed._

"_Oh so his names Reno?" Roxas laughed._

"_Hey! That means you loose!" Reno said "You introduced me to… uh…"_

"_Roxas," Roxas answered._

"_Right, Roxas. Nice to meet you. I'm Axel's Iolder/I cousin." Reno shook Roxas' hand._

"_Though you two looked similar," Roxas giggled._

"_Oh really?" Axel said behind him. "I never noticed that before." he laughed. "Hey Reno, here that. We look the same."_

"_Oh, oh! I think I'm seeing it now! If you squint your eyes and tilt your head to the side you can see a glimpse of my hotness in him." Reno squinted his eyes and turned his head horizontally. Laughing Roxas turned around and did the same._

"_Alas, he will never be as hot as I am." Reno said puffing out his chest. He reached over and put his arms around Roxas, holding him tightly to his chest. "Right, Roxy?"_

_Axel 's face changed suddenly. It became too serious. His fists clenched and his muscles tightened._

"_Let. Him. Go." Axel said through a small slit in his mouth. His voice was full of venom and anger._

_Roxas looked worried and quickly moved away from Reno and to Axel, who quickly held him close to his chest. Roxas wrapped his arms round Axel's waist and turned to Reno. His face was full of bewilderment and confusion._

"_I'm going to have to disagree with you, Reno." Roxas smiled. "Axel's the hottest man on the planet."_

_Axel looked down to Roxas who smiled warmly back up to him._

"_Thanks babe," Axel smiled and stroked his cheek lightly._

"_It's true," Roxas grinned._

"_Oh, I already knew that." Axel boasted, hugging Roxas closely as he laughed. "We should finish our pizzas," he said turning to see them disappeared._

"_Already done," said Riku. "While you lot were mucking about, I took it upon myself to finish the work."_

"_Well aren't you just Mr. Responsible!" Axel said sarcastically. Riku shrugged._

_As they waited for the pizza's to finish they began a casual conversation about useless things._

_When the timer went off, Riku took the pizza's out and set them all onto plates._

"_You should work here, Ri," Axel said before taking a bit of his specially hot pizza._

"_I could use the help," said Tifa who was sitting by the till reading a magazine. "You want a job?" she asked, not even looking up._

"_Really? That'd be great!" Riku grinned._

"_You'll start on Monday. As soon as you finish school come here and I'll show you what you need to do. I'm sure Axel can give you a lift?" she said as she continued to read._

_Axel nodded to Riku. "Thanks so much!" Riku said to Tifa._

_The four finished their pizza's quickly, Axel finishing before everyone again and they decided to help clean up._

_Sora was washing, Riku was drying and Axel and Roxas were putting away._

_It started off quite normally. Sora would wash, Riku would dry and either Axel of Roxas would put away._

_That was until Sora accidentally splashed Riku._

"_I'm sorry!" Sora apologised quickly. _

_Riku wiped away the water and soap from his face and looked cunningly down to Sora. Before they knew it they were covered in water and only half the dishes done._

_Axel sighed. "You two go clean up, Roxas and I'll finish up here."_

_The two left the room together and heading into the toilet._

_Axel ran the water again and began to wash dishes. _

_Roxas smiled as he slowly dried one of the plates._

"_What are you grinning about?" Axel asked._

"_Huh?" Roxas looked up to Axel who grabbed the last plate to be cleaned. "Oh, I was just think how good it is that Sora and Riku are together. They really do seem to be made for each other."_

"_Like we are?" Axel whispered. Roxas looked up and was surprised as to how close he was._

"_Y-yeah," Roxas stammered. Axel handed him the plate slowly. Leaning in as he did so. Their lips came in contact lightly, Axel barely brushing his over Roxas'. _

"_Want me to put these away?" Axel whispered against Roxas' lips as he grabbed the plates that were dried._

"_Please," Roxas whispered back._

_Slowly Axel leant away from Roxas and put the plates away._

"_They sure are taking their time," said Roxas as he finished drying the plate Axel had given him. "I wonder what they're doing in there?"_

_Axel chuckled quietly. "Didn't think you were the type." he whispered to himself. Too quietly for Roxas to hear._

"_I think we should wait for them outside," Axel said taking the last plate from Roxas and putting it away._

"_Alright," Roxas said taking Axel's hand as the headed out of the kitchen._

"_Uh, you go on. I'll be there in a few seconds." Axel said as they reached the front counter where Tifa still sat reading. She looked up as she heard Axel coming._

_Roxas smiled "Alright," he said before leaving Axel and heading out the door._

_Axel waited until Roxas had left before turning to Tifa. "Hey, thanks for doing this." he said to her._

"_Anything for you, Ax." she smiled, yet held out her hand._

"_Yeah, yeah." Axel pulled out his wallet and handed her all the money he had in it. Which turned out to be more than a usual person would carry on them._

"_Tell Sora and Riku that we're outside once they come out," Axel said as he left._

_It was cold outside the building. Roxas was snuggled up into Axel's jumper as he leant against the car. He looked up as he heard the sound of Axel's footprints._

_Immediately Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Keep me warm," Axel whispered into Roxas' neck before kissing it lightly._

_Roxas threw his arms around Axel's waist and pulled him in between his legs. _

_Axel sighed as their hips thrust up together. His mouth moved up Roxas' neck and along his jaw. Roxas' breath, which had become ragged, could be seen in the cold night. Moving along his jaw, Axel finally came to Roxas' parted lips._

_He instantly stuck his tongue in and pulled their lips together. Roxas moved his hands from Axel's waist, up his chest and up to his neck. Roxas pushed his own tongue up against Axel's, making him moan and give a sudden trust into Roxas' hips. The kiss broke immediately as Axel began to rub his erection up against Roxas'_

_Both of them panted and moaned madly, their grips on each other tightening as they now both thrust up into each other._

"_Roxas… I want you…" Axel panted into Roxas' shoulder. Axel's arms enclosed Roxas completely and pulled him up a little onto the bonnet of his car._

_Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's hips and pushed himself further into Axel's clothed erection._

"_Axel… I want you… too" Roxas replied, just as breathless as Axel was._

"_We can't… not here." Axel hissed._

"_When…?" Roxas asked._

_A car engine came to a stop outside of the pizzeria and, through the glow of a street lamp, it could see two figures by a car, extremely close together. The driver of the car recognised one of the figures. It was what they had been searching all day for._

_Quickly they threw open the door and raced around the car to the edge of the car park._

"_ROXAS?" the driver called. The figure that was on top of the car looked up immediately. His face was now full of fear. Gut wrenching fear. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WITH … HIM?" the driver screamed at the top of their voice._

_Roxas' eyes filled with tears of fear as he felt his whole body go limp in Axel's arms._

_A bell rang, which sounded the door opening of the pizzeria. Roxas turned quickly to see Sora emerge looking extremely happy as he clung to Riku. Roxas wanted to yell at his brother, but the words would just not come out._

"_SORA? YOU TOO?" the driver continued to scream._

_Sora's face was then filled with the same exact fear that was on Roxas' face. Axel looked over to Riku. Both of them were frightened, but not near as frightened as the twins._

"_Mum," Sora whispered before he collapsed onto Riku._


	14. Chapter 14

"I Icannot/I believe this!" Roxas' mother continued to shout. "We have been looking all over the island for you two. And I find you like… this" she jabbed a finger in Axel's direction.

Roxas gasped suddenly as he realised what his mother was talking about.

"What is it?" Axel whispered to him, trying to keep his eyes on Roxas' mother.

"You were supposed to take me and Sora back to Tidus' early this morning," he whimpered as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Axel turned to the sound of Roxas crying. "I am Iso/I sorry Roxas! This is all my fault. I was being way too selfish," Axel reached up and whipped the tears from Roxas' face. He looked up Axel, his face full of pain and sadness.

"Get your filthy hands off my son!" Roxas' mother shrieked taking a step forward, but cautiously keeping space between them as if they were some disease that he could catch if she got too close. "You too!" she said looking to Riku who now held Sora in his arms, bridal style.

"At least let me take him to the car," Riku's voice was ice cold as he spoke through the slight darkness. His ice blue eyes were as cold as his voice as he stared at her fiercely.

She blinked and looked away. "Fine," she hissed. "But you! Get off of him now!"

Axel's face screwed up in anger. He really wanted to yell at her, but knew that wouldn't go down well.

The bell of the door suddenly rang, Axel didn't turn to see who came out, but knew that it could only be Tifa and Reno.

"What's with all the shouting?" Reno moaned, grinning slightly "You're giving me a headache."

Roxas' mother became even more angry to Reno's words. "Who do you think you are? I will do as I damn please!"

"Not on my property you wont," Tifa said smugly. "What's going on Axel?" she asked him.

Axel's hands tightened on Roxas. "This is Roxas' mother…" that was all the explanation needed.

"She has the right to take Sora and Roxas," Tifa said sadly, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder. "They're underage so-"

"I KNOW!" Axel yelled. His breathing increased tremendously. He looked back down to Roxas, who was barely able to stay conscious at the moment. "I just… I just don't want to leave him. Who knows when I'll get to see him again…"

"Axel," Riku said, who had now returned from putting Sora in his car. "You don't have a choice. You should have known that this day would come."

Axel looked up to Riku with saddened eyes, and knew he was right. He looked back down to Roxas, he eyes were fixed on his mother and were close to shutting.

Axel hugged Roxas close to his body. He pulled him away from the car and let him rest against him for a second before picking him up just as Riku had done with Sora.

Keeping his face as emotionless as he could, Axel strode past Roxas' mother and to the lone car under the street lamp.

Axel saw Sora in the front seat, his head leant against the window. He could have been mistaken for sleeping if his face wasn't so pale.

Axel bent down awkwardly to grab the door handle, but another hand got there before he did. Axel looked up to see Roxas' mother leaning away from them as much as she could, still as if he was disease ridden.

"Thanks," Axel nodded before placing Roxas in the car and fastening his seatbelt.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered. "Don't go… please… Don't leave me." His voice was hoarse and tired. He was exhausted and it was obvious.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I'll see you soon. I promise," Axel whispered, tears threatening on the sides of his eyes.

He leant into the car and kissed Roxas' forehead. "I love you Roxas. Don't forget that. No matter what."

"Ax… Love yah too," Roxas tried to smile as best he could in an attempt not to make Axel worried.

It took a lot of will power for Axel to leave Roxas there, limp in the car. But he did. Every muscle in his body tightened as the car drove away, they all wanted to chase after the car and take Roxas away.

He held down the urge until the car was round the corner.

Reno's arm dropped down on Axel's shoulder. "Sheeze. What a nutcase," he mumbled.

Axel looked at him from the side of his eye.

"Hm?" Reno said as he noticed Axel's glare. "I didn't mean yah boy!" he threw his hands up in defence. "I meant his mam!"

Axel sighed and turned away from him. "C'mon Riku. I'll take you home." Axel reluctantly turned away from the roadside and to his car.

The streets were quiet as Axel sped through them. It was no different inside the car. Neither Axel nor Riku even attempted to start a conversation. There was nothing to say or talk about.

Axel simply took Riku to his house, both mumbled some form of a goodbye, then head back to his house on the hill.

He trudged absentminded into the house, placing his keys on the side board as usual. But for some reason his feet decided to stay put. It was as if he had forgotten how to walk altogether.

An eerie silence fell in his house that had once given him comfort. That silence was quickly and easily broken.

"Axeel!" Demyx shouted as he noticed the redhead standing at the door. "Your back!" he jogged down the stairs quickly until he was right in Axel's face. "Why so grumpy? Your date-"

"SHUT UP DEMYX!" Axel yelled, not thinking first.

"Sorry mate, how am I supposed to kno-" Demyx started.

"Of course you bloody well don't know! You don't know anything do you?" Axel screamed over the top of him. He knew he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Demyx, he really didn't know after all. But he couldn't control himself. "You will happily go through life, oblivious to the fact that you don't know anything. I don't even know how you got into art school." He glared at the sandy blonde boy who looked like child who'd just been told he was never allowed sweets again.

Axel didn't wait for a response, he ran quickly up the stairs, pushing passed Zexion as he went.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, but Axel was already up the next flight of stairs and heading into his room. He hardly noticed that his door had been fixed before slamming it shut.

Angrily, he fell onto his bed and gripped his hair tightly. The physical pain was nothing considered to the emotional pain.

I'How will his parents take it? Will I get to see him again? Is he going to move away? What am I gonna do about it?'I These thoughts rushed through Axel's mind, poisoning him as they went. Each one leaving a deeper whole in is heart. I'What if there's nothing I can do? I don't wanna loose him!'I

Without realising, Axel had become more attached to Roxas than he first thought. Without Roxas, Axel felt at a complete loss.

Somehow, Axel eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of emptiness and darkness. Chasing after something that didn't exist, or that couldn't be seen. The seemingly endless dream finally stopped with Axel waking up in a pool of sweat. The sun was just starting to rise, but Axel knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

He stared at the empty space on the other side of the bed. The space that was, not so long ago, habited by Roxas.

Axel threw himself onto the other side of the bed and gripped the sheets tightly. I'Will he be at school today?'I he wondered. He curled up into a ball of hope, school might be the only place he will see him from now on.

Angry tears welled up in his eyes. He hated homophobes.

Sighing, Axel sat up on the edge of his bed, his hand cupping his chin as he waited for some time to pass before he could get up.

Finding it useless, he forced himself to move. Sluggishly he headed down the stairs to find an odd scene.

A pile of bags were at his door, along with them, their owners. Axel's friends began to pick up their bags and head out the door.

"You guys are leaving without goodbye?" Axel said just loud enough for them to hear.

They all froze, Demyx especially. Everyone looked to Axel, then away awkwardly.

"We didn't want to bother you anymore," Saïx emotionlessly. "Besides, we didn't plan on staying long. We have to get back to school as well you know." Saïx was now the only one looking straight at Axel.

Axel nodded. "I guess your right."

Everyone began to head out again. Axel knew he couldn't let things go like this.

"Ah, Demyx?" Axel called, running out of the door after him.

Demyx stopped, but didn't turn. Axel ran around so that he could see Demyx's face.

"Demyx, I'm sorry for what I said. That was horrible of me. I don't think of you like that. I just…"

"It's alright." Axel's head snapped up to see Demyx smiling brightly despite the slight tears in his eyes. "I know I'm lazy, but I do work… sometimes." Demyx looked away from Axel. "Maybe I do slack off too much." he mumbled the last line. "Oh well," Demyx looked back up happily. "I know you didn't mean to be mean. I'll survive!" he quickly put his stuff in the car and got in.

"We'll come back to harass you another time soon!" Demyx called as they drove away.

Axel grinned and waved them away.

His smile instantly faded as he was left in loneliness. Everyone seemed to be leaving him.

He walked silently back into his house and back up to his room. He didn't have much of an appetite, so he decided to just get ready for school. He got dressed slowly, and packed his bag.

His mind was absent as he walked down stairs, he didn't even notice his family talking to him.

Suddenly he felt a sharp slap across his face, without thinking he grabbed whatever had hit him and readied to return the hit.

"AHH!" Lacie screamed and cringed away from the angered redhead.

"Axel!" his mother cried. "Do not hit her!"

Axel blinked and assessed the situation. "Oh…" he said quietly. "Sorry."

"What's with you?" Lacie grumbled.

"It's nothing." he mumbled. "You guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," Lacie grumbled again as she picked her bag up.

Adria followed her brother out to the car, watching him closely. She wanted to ask why he was so down, but knew better when talking to Axel about himself.

They all got in and drove silently down to school. Axel speeding as usual, but he looked more anxious than he ever did.

Axel leant against his door after getting out. His sisters left him immediately, but Axel felt a reluctance to enter the school. I'What if he's not there?'I Axel thought. I'But what if he is?'I

Axel pushed away his conflicting thoughts and moved robotically down into the school. His eyes swept the corridor quickly in search for the blonde, but no luck. Clenching his fists, Axel headed to his locker and ripped it open. He shoved his books he didn't need in it and slammed it shut. He sighed and brought a clenched fist up to the locker for him to rest his forehead on.

He looked to Roxas' empty locker, his heart sank as he did so, falling to his feet. His hopes were too high.

He turned his head turn face into the grey metal of his locker and sigh heavily. Maybe he just wasn't here today, maybe he would turn up tomorrow.

Whatever the situation was, Axel had to go to class and somehow get through the day.

I was a huge struggle for Axel to do such a thing. The lectures that were normally mind numbing, were now mental pain to listen to. He felt as if he were wasting his time here, it felt pointless when all he really wanted was to see Roxas again.

He had taken to biting things in anxiousness for the day to end. He had already bitten down six pencils before lunch, which he then didn't have an appetite for.

He sat silently at his usual table with Riku, and were soon joined by Seifer and the others.

Seifer chatted away loudly, holding up an entire conversation with Axel by himself. Even as they walked back to class, Axel had never said a word.

It wasn't until Axel heard Roxas' name that he paid any attention.

"What did you say?" Axel mumbled.

"I heard a rumour that the new kid, Roxas was a fag!" Seifer chuckled, throwing his head back to laugh. "But he's a total slut!"

"WHAT?" Axel roared, grabbing Seifer's shirt and throwing him into the lockers, denting them considerably. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT HIM?" Axel released one of his hands from Seifer's shirt only to pull it back into a fist and throw it straight at Seifer's face. It hit him square on with a deathly crunch.

Blood seeped out of Seifer's nose quickly and hot.

"What the fuck man?" Seifer yelled, grabbing his nose and attempting to stop the bleeding.

Axel's hand grabbed back onto Seifer's shirt, pulling him back from the lockers a bit and throwing him back into them. "Don't you Idare/I talk about Roxas that way, or God help me, I'll kill you." His grip tightened further on Seifer's shirt, pulling him up slightly so that he was forced into looking at Axel's furious eyes.

"He your bitch or somin'?" Seifer said unknowingly.

Axel immediately threw another punch in his face, this time throwing out his jaw and throwing him to the floor. Axel followed him down, straddling him and grabbing his shirt in one hand while the other threw continual punches at his face.

"Axel!" Riku shouted from the other end of the hall. He had heard something as he waited in his class. He knew it was Axel's voice and he knew something was wrong.

Riku rushed to him and attempted to pull him away from the bleeding boy on the floor. Riku struggled against Axel's furry and his strength, but thankfully two teachers were soon holding him down.

"Get off'a me!" Axel yelled, trying to throw off the teachers holding him down.

"Axel stop it!" Riku yelled back. "You need to calm down."

Axel thrashes slowly decreased before he stopped, panting. The two teachers dropped their hold on him, only to lead him to the principal's office. Riku went with him and sat next to him as he waited for his mum to arrive.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riku yelled, punching him in the gut.

Axel groaned and bent over, holding his stomach for a second before moving his hands up to his head and covering his face.

"He insulted Roxas," Axel mumbled through his hands. "And after not seeing him all day, I just lost myself. I don't know what to do, Riku."

Awkwardly, Riku patted Axel's back. "You gotta learn to control yourself. I know you love him and all, but something's just need to be left alone." Riku sighed. "You're probably going to get heaps of rumours that you two are together now."

"I don't care," Axel said taking his hands away. "They can think what they want."

"What about Roxas?" Riku asked. "You know he doesn't want anyone knowing yet. When he gets back it will only be worse for him."

Axel's eyes flashed up to Riku's. "What have I done?" Axel whispered covering his face in his hands again. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes you are," a female voice said above Axel. His head snapped up to see his mother in front of him. "I can't believe you Axel. I get a call in the middle of work telling me you've been fighting at school and to come in to talk about your punishment." She shook her head at her son.

Tears broke out on the sides of Axel face. "Mum…" his head dropped. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. But this guy, he insulted Roxas. And… I just couldn't handle it… I just saw red." Axel explained, holding back his tears.

Axel's mother turned to Riku. "Thanks Riku, I can take it from here," Riku nodded before heading back to his class silently.

Axel's mother took Riku's seat next to him.

"So this is about Roxas?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "His mum found us together last night and took him away, she also took Sora from Riku. I've been worried I wont see him again." Axel told her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know, I guess I've just been so focused on weather or not I would see him again." Axel sighed looking up to his mum. "I'm really sorry. I never thought anything like this would happen."

"I know, hun." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "We'll sort it out don't worry."

At that moment the door to the principal's office opened loudly. There stood the principal himself. He demanded that all the student's call him by his first name, Zack. He said it made a happier environment for his school and dropped the barrier between principal and students. Many people just said that he wanted to get in the girls pants. Axel was convinced otherwise.

"Mrs. Flynn. I'm sorry to see you again on such circumstances." Zack said, his voice more stern than Axel was used to. "Please, both of you come in," he held the door open for them.

"Thank you," Axel's mum nodded politely as she passed him, Axel kept his head low and avoided eye contact.

They sat down silently, an awkward silence hanging in the air before Zack talked.

"Now you know why you're both here. Axel," he said. To his name, Axel looked up to Zack's face. "I'm disappointed that I have to be here with you. I've been told such good things about you."

Axel nodded in response, there wasn't much to say.

Zack sighed and rubbed his head. "Now, onto the punishment. I've talked to the board briefly and we know the only cause of action is to suspend Axel for three weeks."

"Suspension!" Axel cried. "No, no, no! There's got to be something else! I'll clean the toilets, I'll fix anything, I'll…I'll… do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Axel. You have to take responsibility for our actions. Seifer has had to go into hospital for stitches because of you. I cannot let you get off easy."

"Please!" Axel begged. "I can't be away that long!"

"Why not?" Zack enquired curiously.

"I have… things. I'll fall behind for exams… I…" Axel stammered as he thought I'I need to see Roxas.'I

"You were home school before this, were you not?" this time Zack looked to Axel's mother. "I'm sure you will be able to keep him up with his studies?" she nodded to the black haired man. Zack turned back to Axel. "I know you're capable of doing well here, Axel. Please show me that when you return."

Axel couldn't believe it. His head was back in his hands as he waited for his mother who had to talk things over properly with the principal. His heart was torn in half. He wouldn't be able to see Roxas for three weeks, and that was even if his parents let him back to school.

Axel clenched his fists in rage, he would find a way. He was too determined to see Roxas to let anything get in his way. He loved Roxas too much to let him slip away so easily.

b A/N: Sorry for being so lazy with chapters. I honestly hardly ever feel like writing these days. I force myself to write these late at night, so it's mainly just drivel. But I promise to finish what I've started with this and Lost and Found.b


	15. Chapter 15

Axel decided not to wait for his mum to finish with Zack, instead he headed back down the empty halls to where he knew Riku's class was. His feet noisily moved through the empty halls, only making the empty hole in his heart worse.

Carefully, Axel peered into the window of Riku's class on an angle so the teacher wouldn't see him but enough so that Riku could. Axel quickly caught Riku's attention and motioned for him to come outside. He waited semi-patiently for Riku to join him.

"What happened? Did you get out of it?" Riku asked surprised as he slipped out of his class.

"No," Axel sighed. "Suspended for three weeks," his fists clenching again at the thought of it.

"Three weeks!" Riku hissed astonished. "I never thought it would be that long!"

"I did screw him up pretty bad," Axel said with a grin. It felt amazing having done that to Seifer, the biggest bully in the school.

Riku chuckled "Yeah, you did. You shoulda seen his face. Never seen the guy so scared!" Riku leant onto the lockers casually. "So what you gonna do?"

"I dunno," Axel said leaning next to him. "I can't really do much can I… I just want to see Roxas, but now there's not much chance of that." he sighed. "You'll let me know when they get back, right?" Axel turned his head to look at his silver haired best friend.

"Sure thing, mate." Riku nodded.

Axel sighed again. "I guess I should be going, my mum'll be wondering where I am." he said reluctantly pushing off of the lockers. "I'll probably call by your house soon. I'll have nothing better to do…"

"Yeah, see ya soon." Riku smiled slightly.

They both gave slight waves to each other before Axel headed down the empty halls with his hands stuffed far into his pockets. It seemed there would be a permanent frown plastered onto his face until he saw Roxas again.

He pushed hard on the heavy doors, slowly opening out to a dark sky. There was another storm on the way. Axel felt as if the whole world was against him.

He stood there, in the doorway, staring up into the dark clouds above him. Slowly they grew darker, making the light brighter.

It was only a glimpse, but that was all he needed. The familiar bright blonde hair slipped into the corner of Axel's eye, walking slowly out of the one of the side buildings of the school.

Axel's face flashed down to get a better look. There he could see the sadness and despair on the blondes face. He slowly began to hug himself and breathe deeply. He leant against the buildings and stared up into the clouds just as Axel had.

Sora placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, understanding exactly how he felt. Roxas attempted a smile but he knew it came out wrong. He sighed and looked down to his feet.

Roxas whispered to himself, "I miss him… I miss-"

"Axel!" Sora shouted.

It wasn't enough time to warn Roxas. Within milliseconds he was being dragged at full speed onto the other side of the building his lips unable to move with a hot and heavy weight against them.

It took Roxas a few seconds to understand what was going on. Axel was there, Axel was kissing him, holding him, unclothing him…

Roxas hands moved on their own, gripping tightly in Axel's fire-red hair and pulling him closer, forcing their beings to almost become one.

Axel kissed Roxas hungrily as if he hadn't seen him in years. His tongue was granted easy access and found it's mate immediately. His hands worked down Roxas' open chest, rubbing and pushing against it. He forced his body closer onto Roxas, his arms wrapped around his waist.

His mouth began to move south, following Roxas' jaw line, down his neck and to his chest.

Roxas' took a sharp intake of breath as Axel began to suck and nibble on his nipples.

"Axel!" he hissed.

"It is so good to hear you say my name," Axel said between kisses. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"N-now… we can see each other everyday…" Roxas breathed heavily.

Suddenly Axel stopped, their blissful moment ending. "No, we wont." Axel said sadly, standing up and gripping Roxas' chin to look deep into his eyes. "Not for three weeks."

"What? Why!" Roxas yelped. His eyes that had been filled with pleasure were slowly falling back into sadness.

Axel chuckled. "I beat up Seifer," he couldn't help but grin.

"That's not like you…" he pouted.

Axel smiled warmly and leant his face close into Roxas', their noses linked together. He whispered onto Roxas' blushed cheek, "It's cause I missed you. If I'm not with you, I'm horrible. Nearly hit Lacie this morning." he joked.

"Axel!" Roxas said pushing on his chest slightly so that he could see his face. He frowned for a second, but couldn't help but smile at him. "I can't stay mad at you," he pulled Axel back down into a passionate kiss. "We better make the most of now then," Roxas' said breathlessly as his hands ghosted down Axel's chest, slowly pulling the buttons apart.

"I like the sound of that," Axel chuckled, his tongue sneaking back into the blondes mouth.

Meanwhile, inside the detached building, Roxas' mother had finished with talking to her sons' home room teacher and walking out the door. To her surprise she saw only one of her sons. Sora was staring desperately down into the main building of the school as if he were trying to see through the walls.

Where her other son was, she didn't know.

Sora quickly spun around at the sound of the door opening and closing. "M-mum!" he shouted, surprised.

"Where's Roxas?" she asked sternly.

"H-he… went to the bathroom!" Sora stumbled for an excuse.

It was a believable story, but not one she would believe. In the current situation, she wouldn't be able to trust her sons for a long time. Definitely not now.

Her ears twitched as she heard slight moans and grunts around the side of the building. Instantly, she head off in the sound of the noises.

"NO!" Sora roared, quickly grabbing onto his mothers arm.

"Sora let go of me!" she shrieked back to her son, pulling on his grasp.

"…No…" he said as he attempted to hold on to her.

"Why are you stopping me?"

Sora took a deep breath in and yelled at the top of his voice. "How many paopu do you need to make paopu juice?"

Roxas suddenly heard his brothers voice over his own. Their old call from when they were children. They used it to communicate with each other, when they were in a bad situation or if someone was coming. It was also the password to an old tree house they had.

"Ah… A-Axel, stop!" Roxas pushed hard against the crouching Axel. He quickly put himself back into his pants and yelled back. "Depends on how much you want to make!"

Axel raised an eyebrow as he looked up to Roxas.

"No time to explain," he said as he took Axel's hand to help him up. "I have to go. Sorry to cut this short." he grinned as his heart pumped wildly in his chest.

"We were just getting started," Axel pouted, caressing Roxas' soft flushed cheek.

"I know, but I'll see you again soon… somehow," Roxas smiled and kissed Axel roughly.

They broke apart reluctantly, both out of breath and red faced.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you," Axel sighed.

"Wha-?" Roxas was unable to finish before Axel's hand swiped quickly and harshly across his face, but was quickly replaced with a softer gentler hand.

Tears pricked at the sides of Roxas' eyes as he stared confused up to Axel.

"Tell her you were crying," he whispered into Roxas' ear before kissing his reddened cheek and leaving him.

Roxas' exhaled heavily as he walked slowly around the corner, covering his red cheek and whipping his eyes. "S-sorry…" he mumbled, keeping his head low.

"Roxas! What were you doing back there?" she yelled, finally releasing herself from Sora's grasp and running up to him.

"I-I was j-j-just upset, t-that's all," he sniffed purposely.

She frowned down to her son. "We need to go," she said in response before turning and heading towards the car.

Roxas grinned the second she left and winked to his brother. "Thanks," he mouthed.

Sora sighed and nodded, "Took your time."

They walked up to the car together, Roxas definitely more happy at his meeting with Axel.

Roxas took one last glance down to the school to see Axel there, leaning against an expensive looking car. Axel grinned up to him, bringing his hand up to his open mouth in an 'O' shape, pumping the empty air in front of him. His eyes slid shut in an alluring way as he imagined Roxas there in front of him.

Roxas sighed and shook his head at his perverted boyfriend, but he couldn't help but smile as he felt a reaction to Axel's motions between his legs. He wished he was down with Axel and be in his hand. His grin widened as he saw a red headed woman walking up behind him.

Before his mum noticed anything, he got into the car, putting on his sad face for her as she looked back in the mirror to him. There was something in his eyes, something he couldn't hide.

"Axel, what on Iearth/I are you doing?"

Axel spun around quickly to see his mum standing on the other side of the car, her hand on her hip and her face quite amused.

"Mum! I was uh…" he rubbed his head as he searched for an excuse.

"Saying goodbye to Roxas?" she chuckled before getting into the car. Axel followed her in, his face blushing at the thought of his mum seeing him do something like that. "Kids got strange way of saying goodbye these days, we just gave a hug and a kiss back in my day." she grinned as they pulled out of the school.

"Yeah, well the world's evolved since the 70's hasn't it?" Axel smiled back to his mum.

"Hey, watch it!" she said hitting him lightly as they stopped at the lights.

Axel laughed lightly and leant against the window, there as if by some miracle he noticed the car next to them. It was a gift from God. Roxas sat, slightly grinning as he stared to the sear in front of him.

Axel grinned widely and tapped on his window. Roxas looked up immediately and smiled just as wide as Axel did.

Once again Axel brought his 'O' shaped hand to his open mouth and trusted his hand, Roxas began to laugh at Axel's expression through the window. He stared intently at Axel, his face moving into an ecstasy filled one, just like Axel's did.

It was only bad luck that Roxas' mother noticed. Her eyes bulged as she saw the very red-head she had seen molesting her son, doing inappropriate gestures.

Axel suddenly noticed their audience and grinned happily at her. "Mum," he mumbled through his smile as Roxas' mothers face grew worse and worse. "GO!"

At that very second the lights changed to green and Axel's mother stomped on the pedal, thrusting them forward at top speed.

Axel turned around in his seat to see Roxas' mothers furious face disappear into the background, he grinned and turned back to smile at his mum.

"You are the most awesome mum in the world!" he complimented her.

"You'd be the best son if you'd learn how to say goodbye properly," she teased as she sped through the town, hardly lowering her speed.


	16. Chapter 16

The days were long as Axel stayed at home. Through boredom he had taken to picking Riku up from school and occasionally getting glances of Roxas leaving with his mum.

Riku kept Axel informed in what was going on.

"So why are they back at school?" Axel asked as he lounged on Riku's couch playing idly with a fox tail.

"Apparently their dad says it's too expensive to move away from the island, I mean it's not like they can just move to the other side, we only have one school." Riku explained from his bed, his hands behind his head, staring at his feet that hung in the air.

"Yeah, so like, is their dad okay with it all? Cause their mum is pissed as hell." Axel chuckled.

"You know you should be more considerate of other people," Riku mumbled.

"Sorry Mr. Goody-two-shoes," Axel grinned. "So is he?"

"I dunno, Sora didn't say much about him. Just that he said the couldn't move, cause they just got here. Sora went quite when I went further, I think there's something he's not telling me…" Riku said mainly to himself.

"At least you get to see him," Axel sighed as he sat up and stared intently at the fox tail in his hands. "I can't even go on school grounds so there's no chance of me seeing Roxas."

"You shouldn't have beaten up Seifer then," Riku chuckled.

"Would you have done nothing if he insulted Sora?" Axel raised an eyebrow to Riku.

Riku frowned and sighed. "I guess you're right. But still… that's the reason you can't see him."

"One of the reasons," Axel corrected. "His stupid homophobic mum's the other problem!"

"You can't blame her, she was only looking after her kids," Riku hummed absent minded.

"She's trying to control them!" Axel roared, his fists clenching. "They should be allowed to do what they like!"

"Not by law. Technically she can do what she likes till they're 18." Riku informed, pointing a finger in Axel's direction.

"Ah! Would you shut up!" Axel moaned, throwing the fox tail straight at Riku's head.

"Oi!" Riku yelled back, "Axel, I feel exactly the same as you do-"

"No you don't, you can see Sora," Axel mumbled over the top of Riku.

Riku sighed but otherwise ignored him. "-so stop treating me like I don't. I'm just as annoyed as you are-"

"Sure," Axel interrupted again.

"-but I just know how to control myself," he finished. "I went through a lot before you came to the island, you know."

"Sorry, Ri." Axel mumbled. "Yeah, I know, you don't have to say it all again."

"Just bear with it," Riku said getting up and sitting next to Axel on the couch, running the fox tail through his hands just as Axel had. "Everything will turn out for the better." Riku looked slowly up to Axel, smiling brightly to his best friend.

Axel blushed slightly, seeing Riku's smiling face. He grinned slightly back, but pushed Riku's face away.

"Oi, gerrof!" Riku mumbled through Axel's hand, pushing his and off him.

Axel chuckled and leant back into the couch. "Thanks Ri."

"No problem," Riku smiled, sitting back with Axel. "Wanna play some video games?" Riku suggested.

Axel jumped up immediately to grab the better controller and fall back into the couch. "You're on!"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and competition between the two. Axel inevitably won, like always. Riku didn't take it too well, demanding rematch after rematch, but never being able to win.

"No more!" Axel moaned as he leant back against the couch from the floor after falling off in excitement of the game. "I'll just beat you again!"

Riku's teeth grit together tightly. "Fine!" he yelled and stood up. "You gonna stay for dinner?" Riku asked, looking down to the redhead on the floor.

"If that's alright?" Axel said as he pulled himself off the floor.

They both headed down into the kitchen where Axel helped Riku prepare dinner. The familiar scene of dinner with Riku, and his dad, calmed Axel. The environment was so light and happy that he was able to let his worries slip just slightly and enjoy his night with what was now practically his second family.

Though the night had to come to an end when Axel needed to get home. With Riku going to school in the morning they both knew it would be a bad idea for Axel to stop round.

On his way home through the dark night, Axel took a roundabout route passed Roxas' house. Despite never being in there, he knew Roxas' room was the top left hand room at the front of the house.

Axel peered desperately into Roxas' window from his dark, hidden car. He wished that Roxas would look out his window, even just a glance would satisfy the redhead. The burning desire to see Roxas again was building further, their last encounter hadn't been enough for Axel. His mind wandered to the night when his mother found them. Roxas' voice echoed in his mind _'Axel… I want you… too' . _He wanted more, he wanted to be with Roxas on a whole new level. He wanted to love Roxas with his body as well as his mind.

Axel sighed as he leant back into his seat, his hand slipping down his body and into his pants.

The late sun woke Axel instead of his alarm. The feeling was strange, almost alien. He felt like he was watching his life from the outside, just five steps back. He was missing so much, so much that he yearned for.

Pulling himself out of his misery, Axel forced his body to move up and to the shower. His hand leant against the wall and his head bowed to let the water flow easily down him. His hair fell in front of his face, masking it from the outside. He wanted to hide there and let the world pass by until he could see Roxas properly again.

It had been nearly two weeks now. _'Only one more,' _Axel repeated over in his mind. He had been constantly counting down every day. It was the only thing that kept him sane. That and the few notes he got from Roxas through Riku.

"Here," Riku thrust a folded piece of paper into Axel's hands as he got into his car.

"What's this?" Axel asked as he opened it.

"It's from Roxas," Riku sighed. Axel's eyes flashed up to Riku.

"You serious?" he grinned happily.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now are you gonna take me home or should I walk?" Riku groaned.

Axel frowned playfully. "Bad day?"

"Just drive," Riku hissed.

Axel quickly drove Riku home before speeding to his house and running into his room. As he fell on the bed he pulled out the note from Roxas.

At first glance it was just an ordinary notes page, but as Axel looked at it further he saw that there was one main note with lots of others placed around it, including the odd drawing. The main note read:

_Axel_

_I can't believe how hard this is. I keep expecting you to appear at my locker, but you never do. I always hope to see you, even if was just a glance. Seeing you at the end of the day is what keeps me going. I'm counting down the days till I can see you properly. And I don't care what everyone thinks. I'll kiss you in the corridors, I'll hold you every time we're together. I've been through too much, I just want to be with you no matter what abuse I get, I'll take it just to be with you._

_I probably sound like a total sap right now, but I honestly DON'T CARE! I love you Axel. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! You and your red hair, your emerald eyes that I always get lost in. Your protectiveness (Riku told me all about you and Seifer, thanks by the way __J) and how I know you love me the same. I never thought I'd find anyone like you, let alone fall in love with someone like you. I can't wait to see you again. I know it will be a day to remember._

_Forever yours _

_Roxas 3_

Axel's heart nearly exploded with warmth as he read Roxas' letter. Usually he would tease his friends about things like this, but now he knew how they all felt. This feeling was amazing, it filled Axel completely and he never wanted it to leave. He wanted to see Roxas, now.

Axel bounded down his stairs three at a time. He ignored the questions from his family and sprinted to his car. His tires screeched as he raced faster than ever away from his house, along the familiar roads.

His tires screeched again as he reached Roxas' house, leaving black tire marks and smoke on the road.

Axel threw his door open wildly and slammed it shut behind him as he sprinted up to Roxas' door slamming on it violently, his fists pounding over and over on it until it flew open.

"Axel?" shrieked Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"Sora!" Axel said breathlessly and pushed his way into the house. "I need to see Roxas, is he in his room?" Axel said as he reached the stairs.

"Axel, that's not a good idea!" Sora called after him, his voice was shaky.

"Hm?" Axel turned back to the brunette only to see another light brown haired woman standing just to the side of him.

"YOU!" she screeched and began to charge at him.

Axel didn't wait for her to catch up, he climbed the stairs quickly and easily. All the while Roxas' mother shouting at him and her fists flailing wildly around.

Axel sprinted to Roxas' door and threw it open. Roxas who was curled up in his bed with his headphones on full blast, suddenly jumped up, his eyes bulging at the sight.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled too stunned to move.

Axel quickly slammed the door shut and leant up against it, pushing back off the floor. Loud banging came from the other side along with the screams of Roxas' mother.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREEAAK!" her cries carried easily through the piece of wood.

Regaining his ability to walk, Roxas slowly stood and cautiously walked over to Axel, his hand raising to the redheads lean face.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered tears pricked at his eyes as he threw himself at Axel, wrapping his arms around the redheads neck, clamping in his hair. Their lips instantly connected, Axel's tongue slipping in easily. Roxas moaned loudly at the top of his voice as Axel pushed hard up against his tongue.

Axel's arms linked around Roxas' thighs and pulled them up around his waist. Roxas pulled his legs together quickly around Axel as they spun around so that Roxas' back was against the door.

Roxas' loud moans travelled easily through the door, alerting his mother of his activities.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU FILTHY LITTLE FAG!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

That was something that Axel wouldn't stand for. He instantly dropped his grip on Roxas and moved him away from the door which he then flung open. He stood towering over her in a black mist of anger.

"I can handle most of the things you say to me," Axel hissed, his voice so menacing that Roxas' mother actually began to cower in fear. "But that is just UNACCEPTABLE! I LOVE YOUR SON, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Axel took a deep breath and tried to remember that Riku had told him to be more calm. "Love shouldn't be about gender. I certainly don't care about it and neither should you! I don't care what you think of me, but I will continue to love your son and fight to see him. I wont let someone like you stop me!" With that Axel slammed the door again and turned back to Roxas.

He was awestruck. He had never expected to say anything like that to happen. He was too stunned to move, his hands twitched but wouldn't move any further. This matter was irrelevant as he was soon tackled onto his bed, Axel's weight pressing up against him and his mouth was taken once again.

Axel's hands trailed over Roxas' face, caressing it gently and tenderly. A soft blush formed from his touch as Roxas reached up to tangle his hands in Axel's red hair. Roxas pulled them closer together, wanting more connection.

Axel's hands then trailed further down, sneaking up under Roxas' shirt until the sound of sirens in the distance. At first Axel ignored the noise and continued to venture up Roxas' shirt, pinching on the small boys nipples who was now emitting soft moans into Axel's mouth. But the moans were soon drowned out as the siren grew closer and closer until they stopped, right outside Roxas' house.

Axel's hands froze as he peered over the window to see two policemen running into the house. Reluctantly he jumped up off of Roxas, pulling him up with him. His lips mashed up to Roxas' one last time and his hand quickly cupped the blondes growing erection and squeezed it before the policemen arrived.

"Axel?" blurted one of the policemen, astonished to what he saw. His hair was blonde and fell into his face just slightly. The other had long black hair, combed neatly behind his head.

"Rufus?" Axel blurted. Stunned by the mans appearance. "Why is everyone moving to _this island?" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air._

"_That's irrelevant, Axel. This is breaking and entering." Rufus explained, holding his hands out defensively._

"_I didn't break anything," Axel grinned._

"_Beside the point. Turn around, hands on the wall." Rufus said forcefully._

_Axel sighed and followed instructions, placing his hands on either side of him until he felt the pulled harshly to his back and locked into some handcuffs._

"_Is that really necessary. I'm not gonna run or anything." Axel moaned. Roxas could only stare as Axel was dragged away from him, this was happening too often for Roxas' liking._

"_Just standard procedure." Rufus said simply as they walked out the front door, Axel tripping slightly on the step. The black haired man instantly grabbed him, thinking that Axel was about to run._

"_Chill man! Like Rufus would let me get away!" Axel yelled at him. _

"_Don't talk to me," the black haired man said miserably._

"_Tseng, you take him to the car, I need to talk to the victim." Rufus ordered._

"_Victim? I didn't touch her!" Axel called over his shoulder as he was pushed away._

_Axel was only a few meters from the car when he heard shouting from the house._

"_Don't you dare go out there Roxas!" shrieked the ever familiar voice of Roxas' mother._

"_Let go of me mum! I want to see him!" Roxas yelled back just as loud._

_Axel spun around just as Roxas forced his way out of his mothers grip and sprint out the door. Axel took this opportunity to kick Tseng hard in the gut, releasing his grip to run up to Roxas._

_Roxas' arms flung around Axel's shoulders, pulling their mouths together instantly. Roxas kissed him hungrily, groaning loudly into Axel's mouth. Axel responded just as eagerly, pushing his tongue hard into Roxas' small mouth, making the most of this time._

_Axel suddenly felt a large tug on his back and Roxas' arms forced off of him. The ground was then in his face as he felt a heavy pressure on his back before the shock came. An electric buzz flowed painfully throughout his entire body, numbing him._

_From the strong arms of Rufus, Roxas struggled desperately to get to Axel. "NO STOP!" he shrieked, his voice breaking. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" tears flowed quickly down Roxas' cheeks as the restraints tightened on him, holding his struggles down._

"_Please…" Roxas whispered desperately. "Please stop!" his exhausted body finally gave just as Tseng released the tazer from Axel's neck._

"_R-Roxas…" Axel mumbled just his vision left him._

_Axel's neck was stiff and his whole body ached as his consciousness returned to him. He was cold. It was dark. It was quite._

_Axel sat up suddenly, which wasn't such a good idea because of his aching body. He moaned aloud as he looked around the small room._

_It was a prison cell._

_Axel jumped up angrily, despite the pain in his body. He slammed on the door, his fists in even more pain now._

"_Let me outa here! I wanna see Roxas!" Axel yelled at the door. Yet no one came. He was alone, cold, in the dark and everything was silent. The only thing to be heard were Axel's sobs as he slid down the door, his fists hitting the floor harshly._

"_Roxas…" Axel hissed._


	17. Chapter 17

The sun broke harshly through the open hole that was considered a window. The shadow of the bars travelled across the room before they came to lay on Axel's face where he groaned as he awoke.

He pulled himself up with no motivation. He felt like hell. This was his second night in the cell, his parents had visited, but it was just a big blur to Axel. His eyes saw nothing, not even as he stared at his hands, finding it the only thing to do.

The hours passed as Axel continued to stare, his mind completely blank, almost dead. He didn't respond even to the sound of the heavy door opening.

"Oi, you." the guard shouted at him violently. Axel's head mechanically rolled up and onto its side, a few strands of his hair fell in front of his pained face. The guard was extremely muscular with long black dreadlocks and black sideburns that cut sharply under his cheek bones.

"What," Axel hissed to him.

"Get over here, now!" he demanded.

"No need to be so harsh, Xaldin." a low voice chuckled from the outside of the room.

Ignoring their sudden bickering, Axel heaved his heavy body up and ambled to the door, stopping just before to raise an eyebrow to the guards. They were both grabbing each others uniform, with ready punches in the air. "You guys should be in the cell, not me." he mumbled.

The other guard, also with black hair but pulled into a neat ponytail with three silver streaks running through it, let go of the other and turned to Axel. "You must be one little rich kid," he snickered. "You're out, bails paid."

Axel's heart thumped loudly in his chest, it ached how glad he was to be rid of this place. He would be able to leave the dark cavern which was his cell. Axel followed the two guards quickly through the concrete corridors, stepping through the barred doors and into a large office. Inside sat his parents, his dad with a discerning look on his face, while his mothers was filled with joy.

"Axel," his father said sternly as he stood up. "What were you thinking? You break into someones house just to see Roxas? I know you care about him, but that's a bit too far, son."

For once in his life, Axel actually grinned at his dads anger. "I'm sorry, but some things can't be helped. I love Roxas." Axel explained.

"Oh don't be so hard on him, Lea!" Axel's mum hit him lightly on his arm as she passed him to pull Axel into a big hug. "It's admirable what you did Axel," she said as she pulled back to hold his face "Just don't go doing it again, you hear me?" she said in a slightly stern voice.

Axel grinned, now with the weight of the darkness from him, he could finally relax. "Yeah, mum," Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his head and grinning widely. "I promise"

The bright sun stunned Axel as he passed through the doors of the police station, he raised his hand and squinted. He smiled at the warmth the sun gave him, the hope.

Suddenly Axel found himself flat on his back with a weight on top of him. Stunned, he blinked down to his chest, there hung Adria, gripping him tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes and overflowed. Axel could only smile to see his younger sister. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and laughed happily.

"You're a complete idiot!" she yelled into his chest. This only made Axel laugh even more.

"Yeah, I am," Axel agreed, his laugh fading off into a chuckle.

Adria lifted her head from his chest suddenly as she realised that they were still on the floor. Quickly she got up off him and onto her knees. "I'm sorry!" she insisted with her head bowed. "Mum wouldn't let us go into the police station, I was just excited to see you that's all."

Axel chuckled again as he sat up. "It's alright. I'm happy to see you to." he then turned to see Lacie standing just above him, blocking out the sun. "You to," he grinned up to her.

She pouted in response, but still held out her hand to help him up. Axel took her hand firmly and she yanked him up. Axel's eyes bulged at her strength and also what she did next. Her arms clamped around his waist. "You're a pretty cool brother you know?" she chuckled into his chest.

Axel smiled warmly down to her and patted her head. "Must be true if you're the one saying it."

She slowly let go of him and stepped back. "Good to have you back," she smiled, the sun reflecting off her face, brightening it in a way Axel had never imagined Lacie would look like. The warmth in Axel's heart strengthened at the sight of his smiling family. He happily got into their car and drove home.

For once in such a long time, Axel was woken by his alarm. The sudden shrill stunned Axel, his body snapped into an upright position, his phone slid down his chest. He stared down at it and his eyes bulged. He'd fallen asleep while texting Riku. _'He's gonna give me hell today,'_ Axel thought, sighing heavily as he pushed his body up and to the bathroom.

He quickly washed up and got dressed back in his room. His uniform felt strange on him, it had turned into an unfamiliar feeling. But that unfamiliar feeling also made him happy, he was finally going back to school, he was finally able to see Roxas properly.

Axel grinned maddeningly as he rushed around his house, grabbing various books and food. He still had a piece of toast in his mouth as he hurried his sisters out the door.

"Geez!" Lacie yawned. "It's not my fault I slept in." she insisted.

"Yes it is!" Axel accused as he threw his bag into the back seat with the twins and start the car, all the while munching on his toast. "Riku's gonna be mad enough as it is with me, being late isn't going to help!"

Axel sped, yet again, too fast through the winding drive and streets until skidding to a stop outside Riku's house. He was waiting there, right be the side of the road. He sighed heavily as he got into the car.

"You are such a dick!" Riku shouted.

"I only fell asleep!" Axel insisted as he sped off again, extremely eager to get to school.

"Whatever," Riku mumbled as he leant on his hand, watching the town speed past him.

As they reached the school, Axel actually slowed down. He calmly drove into a parking space and turned off the engine. Lacie and Adria got out with a wave of goodbye, leaving Axel and Riku still in the car.

"I have to go to the office first, you go on ahead." Axel explained, his head slightly bowed, still gripping the steering wheel.

"I can come with you," Riku stated.

Axel looked to Riku with a slight grin on his face. "I don't need you to hold my hand." he chuckled and they both got out of the car. "I'll see you in class," Axel said over the car. Riku sighed and shook his head, but knew that Axel wouldn't let him go. With a flick of his wrist Riku headed into the school.

Axel trudged across the school, his hands deep in his pockets and his back hunched. The days were getting a lot colder now. He almost wished he'd brought a scarf.

By now Axel had reached the office door, inside was the usual receptionist. Ignoring her, Axel went and knocked on Zack's door.

"Come in," Axel heard him say on the other side.

Sighing, Axel pushed open the door and sat down across from the principal.

"Welcome back, Axel." Zack smiled. "I hear you've had an interesting break."

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that…" Axel rubbed the back of his head. _'Does he know about my arrest?' _Axel thought, worried.

"Now, I don't want to keep you long, you'll have a lot of catching up to do in classes. This is just counted as a formal sign in." Zack explained.

There were a few forms Axel had to sign, but nothing hard. He was out of the office in no time. He walked down the empty corridors of the school, escorted by Zack. Everyone was in class, which didn't surprise Axel, but he knew that it would now be even longer before he got to see Roxas again.

They finally reached Axel's class. Zack knocked on the door and talked to the teacher. Axel waited patiently outside, staring up and down the halls. His eyes looked to the small piece of glass in the classroom across from him, there he saw Sora's spiky brunette hair. Axel blinked. Sora and Roxas normally had the same classes. Eagerly, he pushed off the lockers and angled himself, peering into the room to get a glimpse of Roxas.

There he sat in the middle of the room. He was chewing anxiously on the end of his pen as his hands continually twitched. Axel smiled as he watched Roxas. His blonde hair was up in his usual spikes, though his uniform was slightly more casual than usual. Axel grinned, Roxas had now started tapping his foot and he could tell that the blonde was constantly peering to the clock.

"Axel," Zack's voice came from behind him. Axel spun on his heel to face Zack. He was holding the door open for him.

Axel nodded to him as he passed. The class was silent as he walked to his seat at the back of the class. They all stared at him, turning around as he passed each of them. As he reached the back of the class, Seifer, who sat next to him, flinched and tried to keep his eyes on the board. Axel just smiled as he sat down and looked at his desk.

He got out his things and looked up, everyone in the class was staring at him, their eyes full of questions, but too scarred to ask.

The teacher cleared his voice. "Welcome back Axel, now can I please have your attention back here."

The lesson continued and Axel began to take notes, a lot of this stuff he didn't get and he'd have to find someone who would lend them theirs. Looking around the room, Axel couldn't think of anyone who wasn't bothered by him that would let him borrow their notes. Every back in the class was tense, they all seemed to think Axel would lash out at them.

Axel sighed and turned back to his work. He wondered how everyone knew everything.

The lesson passed no where near as quickly as Axel wanted it to. But when that familiar bell rung, Axel felt his whole heart leap out of his chest. He quickly packed up his things and rushed out into the corridor, despite his teacher calling him.

The corridor was busy already, hoards of people were moving to their next class. Axel searched among them for Roxas. Being so tall, Axel was able to get a good view and spotted Roxas just a little from his previous class.

Axel pushed his way though the thickening crowds, which wasn't too hard because at the sight of him, everyone would move out the way.

Roxas huffed as he walked, the emptiness was becoming even more unbearable for him. That was until a familiar grip caught his hand and pulled him backwards. Roxas' eyes bulged as he fell back onto someone. That someone wrapped their arms protectively around him. And whispered quietly into his ear.

"Miss me?" Axel's sexy velvet voice hummed in Roxas' ear. He shivered at the sound of it and before he knew it, his body had spun around, his arms locking themselves around his neck and dragging him down. Roxas knew what he was doing, his mind was completely clear. This is what he'd wanted to do for a good 3 weeks.

Axel stunned only for a second when he felt Roxas' soft lips mashing themselves against his own. He grinned wildly as he pushed back against the blonde, forcing him up against the lockers as his tongue ran itself over Roxas' bottom lip. Roxas granted him easy access, opening his mouth wide for Axel to have full range of.

They didn't care about the students staring at them, they were too immersed in their own actions to bother about what people thought of them.

Axel's hands constricted around Roxas' waist, pulling him into his body. Roxas' hands reached up and clamped into Axel's hair, tugging on it slightly. Axel moaned quietly as he pushed himself further onto Roxas' body.

"Would you two cut it out!" Riku shouted loudly, whacking Axel over the back of his head.

Axel's hand snapped out, grabbing Riku's shirt. Extremely slowly his head followed, the glare on his face was enough to scare the toughest man. His voice was hardly louder than a whisper, but menacing at that.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he hissed, tightening his grip on Riku.

In response, Riku just frowned at him. He knew Axel was overreacting and nothing would happen to him.

"We have to get to class," Riku sighed. "You can suck his mouth of later." At that moment the shrill of the late bell rang in their ears. By now the halls were close to empty, just the last few people dashing into their classes before the bell stopped.

Riku sighed again as he left the two, deciding he should get to class now rather than wait for Axel to be finished.

Axel turned back to Roxas who had a apologetic smile on his face. "You know we should get to class," he said reluctantly.

"I'd rather stay here with you," Axel said as he began to start kissing up Roxas' neck and jaw line. Roxas sighed as he leant his head for Axel to have more space.

"I don't want to get you expelled again, then it would be even longer before I get to see you again." Roxas huffed. Despite his words, his hands now trailed up underneath Axel's shirt, feeling his strong skin under his fingertips.

"Don't worry about me," Axel whispered into his ear before he ran his tongue over it. Roxas shivered but pulled away.

"Ah, Axel. I'll see you at lunch. How about we sit outside together?" Roxas huffed.

Axel moved back from Roxas with a saddened look on his face. He'd never expected to be rejected by Roxas.

"Don't look at me like that!" Roxas yelled as he threw his arms around Axel's waist. "I just… I just…" Roxas scrambled for words as his hands moved round to Axel's front, and cling onto his shirt tightly.

"It's alright," Axel soothed, wrapping his arms around Roxas' shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you to your class," he offered.

Roxas nodded against Axel's chest and clung to him as they walked a little down the hall to Roxas' next class. When they reached the door Roxas finally let go of Axel, but his hand was caught by him and pulled back. Axel leant him against the nearby lockers and kissed him quickly but passionately. Roxas didn't even have time to respond before it was finished.

Before Roxas knew it, Axel knocked on his classroom door and was speaking to his teacher.

"Sorry for making Roxas late, he's not to blame, I was the one who held him back," Axel explained to a slightly stunned and frightened teacher.

Roxas smiled slightly as he entered the class. All eyes followed him as he took his seat.

"Uh, well alright, but t-that's still not an acceptable excuse" the teacher stuttered nervously.

"I expect my teacher will be punishing me, so you don't have to worry about that, I'll just ask them to double it for making Roxas late." Axel smiled happily.

The teacher could only stare at him. _'This boy has been suspended and spent time in jail for the passed 3 weeks, yet he's still willing to take more punishment…' _The teacher turned to Roxas. _'…for him.'_

"See ya at lunch, Roxas" Axel called, waving his hand and winking at the blonde before leaving.

Roxas sat stunned at his desk, his eyes bulging at the door where Axel stood. His whole body urged to chase after him and to never let him go. His fists clenched as he restrained himself. He'd have to wait until lunch, hopefully he could last that long.

Axel opened the door to his class slowly and quietly. His teacher was at his desk, thankfully he wasn't lecturing. Axel crept slowly across the class him.

It took his teacher a few seconds to realise Axel was standing at his desk. "Oh, so you did turn up." he mumbled as he pulled out a detention slip. "First day back and getting into trouble, not a good idea Mr. Flynn." he sighed as he held out the slip.

"Actually, you need to double that. I made Roxas late as well." Axel grinned.

The teacher didn't respond, he just continued to hold out the slip. "Just sit down Flynn." he said almost angrily.

Without another word Axel took the slip to his desk next to Riku's. Axel grinned to Riku who only shook his head in response.

Axel glanced down to the slip to see when his detention would be. He was extremely surprised by what he saw. The whole slip was crossed out and down the bottom wrote _"Don't do it again. Welcome back."_

_Axel's mouth popped open as he stared in disbelief. His eyes flashed up to his teacher, he was still sitting at his desk, his feet placed on top. He shuffled through a pile of papers, occasionally writing on them. He looked extremely bored._

_Axel felt a kick in his left shin. He turned and glared to Riku who grinned slightly and held out his hand, flicking it slightly. He wanted to see the note and why Axel looked like he did._

_Axel stuffed the note into Riku's hand and watched him grin widely. Riku shook his head and scribbled on a piece of paper, handing it to Axel with his detention slip._

"_I think he's got a thing for you," Riku wrote. Axel frowned at him, scrunching up the note and throwing it at Riku's head, a direct hit. Riku chuckled to himself having happily annoying the redhead._

_Axel shook his head a Riku before he began to sketch in his notebook. This time it was a rough sketch of a smiling Roxas, something Axel had become very good at drawing._

_The lessons passed quickly as Axel continued on his drawing of Roxas and before he knew it, the lunch bell rang. Axel quickly gathered up his things and rushed out the door to wait outside the cafeteria._

_He didn't have to wait long, before he knew it, he saw Roxas rushing just as he had through the crowds of hungry student to him. Axel smiled greatly as he hugged Roxas tightly._

"_Hey there," Axel whispered to him._

_Roxas tightened his grip for a second before letting him go. "Hi!" Roxas said cheerfully, grinning madly._

"_Wanna go get some food?" Axel asked, grinning just as big._

"_Sure thing!" Roxas said grabbing Axel's hand before he lead the way in. "You paying?" Roxas joked._

"_Want me to?" Axel chuckled down to the blonde._

"_I'm kidding! Just cause you're so rich." _

"_SHH!" Axel said grabbing Roxas' mouth with his spare hand and leaning down to his ear. "Someone might hear you," Axel whispered huskily._

_Roxas giggled beneath Axel's hand and pushed it away, "Sorry," he laughed "I wanted to see your reaction." Roxas couldn't keep away his smile, now he was with Axel he felt whole, he didn't need anything else in the world._

_Roxas clung to Axel's hand as they got their food and left to sit outside. They huddled together under a large oak tree because the weather was so cold._

"_Here," Axel said picking up a chip for Roxas' tray and holding it up in front of his face._

_Roxas giggled and ate it happily, his lips grazing over the tips of Axel's fingers, kissing them slightly. Roxas swallowed the food quickly and continued to kiss and suck on Axel's fingers. Axel could feel himself getting turned on and had to find a way to stop it before it became to bad. Using the first thing that came to his head, he quickly leant down and captured Roxas' lips with his own._

_Roxas was only more than happy to comply to Axel's will, wrapping his arms tightly around Axel's neck and lying down on the cool grass. Axel's hands slowly crept up Roxas' shirt who squealed at the touch._

"_Your hands are so cold!" Roxas yelled, pulling away from the kiss._

"_I'm sorry," Axel huffed, kissing along Roxas' jaw line before taking his lips again. This time Axel wrapped his arms underneath Roxas body and pulled him hard up into his own. This probably wasn't the best way to fix his growing "problem" as he felt Roxas' own rub against him. Axel shivered, he was becoming far too turned on by just a little harmless playing. He wanted Roxas too much, he knew that was why. But it still seemed impossible because Roxas' was still grounded._

"_A-Axel," Roxas panted, pulling away. "My… my parents are going out this weekend. I want you to come round. I want you." As he spoke, Roxas rubbed himself hard up into Axel. The redhead lost his balance, he fell on top of Roxas, pushing his pelvis down harshly. _

"_I thought you'd never ask," Axel huffed. "I want you too."_


	18. Chapter 18

The morning was crisp as Axel trudged, huddled in his hoodie, to his car, followed closely by his twin sisters.

"Aren't you two going with mum today? I'm picking up Roxas and the others," Axel mumbled through the cold.

"Uh, why you telling us this now!" Lacie complained, throwing her hands up into the air.

Axel turned on his heel to glare at her. "It is Friday, for the past week I've been picking Roxas, Riku and Sora up. Why would today be any different?" The cold weather always got Axel down, he loved the heat searing down on him, it filled him with warmth. But now, huddled up in layers of clothing, that heat wouldn't reach him until he saw Roxas again.

Lacie pouted at him, but said nothing. Instead she turned just as he had, storming back into the house. As per usual, Adria was left giving Axel an apologetic look before running after Lacie.

Axel sighed as he yanked open the door to his car, quickly getting in out of the cold. He turned the heaters up on full as he started the car, rubbing his hands together in attempt to warm them. Sighing, he quickly pulled out of the garage and down his long drive. He wriggled his toes in discomfort in the cold, he wanted to see Roxas quickly so he could feel warm again.

Axel reached Riku's house first as usual. He honked his horn to notify Riku he was there and it wasn't too long before Riku was jogging briskly out of his house with a scarf wrapped loosely round his neck. As usual Riku got in the back seat, leaving the front for Roxas to get in.

"Hey," Riku huffed as he chucked his bag in first then got in himself.

"Morinin'" Axel grinned in return, glancing back to him.

"You get the English essay done?" Riku asked as Axel drove off.

"Uh, was a pig, but yeah eventually I got it done." he sighed. The light conversation on the essay continued as they drove to Roxas and Sora's house. Axel loved how easy his life had become. No one at school minded, or at least didn't say anything, about Axel and Roxas being together. Though the always got odd looks as they walked down the halls together. But none of that bothered either of them. Roxas constantly gleamed with happiness and no one could bring themselves to ruin that, mainly cause the know Axel would smash them if they did.

Axel pulled slowly into one of the back streets by Roxas' house and turned his car off, he was still technically grounded, so Roxas was forbidden from seeing Axel out of school.

Cautiously, Axel glared through the front window, Riku leant his chin against Axel's seat as they waited for the twins. Axel tapped his hands impatiently against the steering wheel, his eyes searching for any sort of movement from the two story house. Just then, the door opened and out walked the blonde and the brunette, huddled into their jackets. Axel noticed Roxas' jacket immediately and grinned, it was the one he had borrowed the last time they went out for pizza.

Axel restarted his car and drove quietly down the backstreet that pulled back onto the main road a little further up. There he pulled over again and waited for the twins to catch up. This had become Axel's morning routine and he didn't mind one bit.

When Roxas' noticed Axel's car he grinned widely and began jogging to reach him sooner.

"H-hey!" Sora called after him. "Wait up!" Sora began jogging after Roxas.

The cold blonde threw open the passenger door and threw himself onto Axel, connecting their mouths inside the warm car.

"Good morning," Axel chuckled as they pulled away from each other.

Roxas smiled, sitting down properly in the car and shutting the door to keep the warmth in. "Hi there." he laughed.

"Now for a proper kiss," Axel said giving Roxas no warning before he leant over him, pulling his chin up to reach his lips. Axel didn't wait to add tongue, he opened Roxas' mouth easily, filling it with his warm and moist muscle. Roxas hummed happily, reaching up to hold either side of Axel face. He slowly ran his tongue up and down Axel's, sending shivers down both their spines.

"Save it for tonight would yah!" Riku complained from the backseat. "We always get to school late because of you two!"

Axel reluctantly pulled away, sitting upright. "Sorry," he chuckled. "Couldn't resist." he grinned before speeding off to school.

Sora and Riku were in on their plan to get Axel and Roxas together tonight. It was a rare occasion that they would go out at all, especially under these circumstances. But apparently, Roxas' dad was tired of staying in every night to make sure their boys didn't sneak off and persuaded his wife for one night out. This gave Axel and Roxas a chance of being together outside of school.

The plan was first to get a decent babysitter, Roxas mother insisted. Axel had the brilliant idea of getting Irene to do it, that way they would have the house to themselves, Roxas had hardly any trouble getting that to happen as his dad agreed straight away, not want to go through babysitters the way his wife wanted to. Then if anything went wrong, Riku would be out with Sora and were willing to act as a diversion.

As usual, Axel sped into school, screeching into a parking space. Adrenaline pumped in Axel's heart as he thought about tonight, he had waited so long to be with Roxas, now he just had to wait the rest of the day. In Axel's eyes, that was too long. He wanted Roxas now.

Suddenly, just as everyone had gotten out of the car, Axel rushed around the front of the car, pinning Roxas onto the bonnet, trusting his tongue into his surprised mouth, his hands shifting up his shirt in the cold air. Roxas shivered, but grabbed Axel's hands when they moved to pull out and held them harder onto his chest.

"That feels nice," Roxas whispered, his voice was hoarse in a sexy way that got Axel excited, slamming his mouth violently back onto the blondes.

"You guys really can't wait till tonight can you?" Riku sighed, Sora clung happily onto his arm.

"Nu-uh," Axel mumbled over the top of Roxas' mouth, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, just leave them Riku!" Sora laughed. "You can't talk, you're on me like that all the time!"

"Not in public!" Riku debated. Yet he still walked off, hand in hand with Sora.

Axel's hand travelled further up Roxas' shirt, stopping on his stiffened nipples and grinning.

"It's cold, Axel. It's not from excitement." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sure about that?" Axel chuckled, running his crotch roughly over Roxas'.

The blonde gasped heavily, shivering at the action not the temperature. "A-Axel, we can't. Not here," Roxas breathed.

"Hmm? Why not?" Axel whispered, kissing down Roxas' neck. Unconsciously, Roxas leant his head, giving Axel more room. "See, you're body knows what it wants"

"Of course I want you Axel. I've told you that all week!" Roxas yelled in his ear.

Axel cringed and smiled. He got up off the excited blonde, extending out a hand to help him up. Roxas frowned slightly as he took Axel's hand and pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Roxy, but you know my amount of control!" Axel insisted as he whispered into Roxas' blonde spikes.

"Yeah, you have none!" Roxas joked, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Hey!" Axel mumbled, trusting his crotch into Roxas' lower stomach.

"What was Ithat/I?" Roxas yelled, astonished.

"Just me," Axel said happily, squeezing Roxas.

"Since when do you go around Ithrusting/I people?" Roxas couldn't help but laugh at his sentence.

"That's special only for you!" Axel bellowed, hugging Roxas tight and rocking him a little.

Roxas peered up to the redhead. "Why do I love you?"

"Cause I'm awesome!" Axel grinned back down, his eyes shutting. Before he knew it Roxas' was kissing him, something he would never object to.

Roxas pulled away too soon for Axel's liking, but was stopped on his advance by Roxas' hand. "We need to get to class," he explained.

"Hmm, well we could do some biology study right now if you'd like? I know loads about human anatomy," Axel leant down to kiss Roxas, but was rejected again. Roxas slipped out under Axel's arms and gripped his bag tightly, getting ready.

"You gotta catch me first!" Roxas chided and ran off as he saw Axel start chasing him.

Roxas grinned joyfully as he sprinted towards the school, looking back occasionally to see where Axel was. Every time he looked back, Axel was closer and closer. Knowing Axel's legs were so long, Roxas shouldn't have challenged him to a running race as it was inevitable that he would get caught. But he managed to make it into the school before so.

Class had already started, so the halls had a silence to them that was cut open as Roxas flung the heavy doors open. He gained three steps before Axel caught him from behind. The redhead's arms wrapped tightly around the blonde and pulled him over to the lockers, turning him around and not waiting for either of the to catch their breath before their mouths connected.

With hearts pumping wildly, the two boys grabbed and pulled at each other, wanting a connection that could not be found where they were. Roxas' hands trailed down from their spot on the back of his head to the edge of Axel's shirt. His hands blindly began to unbutton his shirt, giving Axel hope only to stop and slip out under his strong arms again and sprint down to his classroom, ripping open the door and rushing inside.

Axel was just a little too late, his hands slammed into the door frame, which he leant against as he watched Roxas head to his seat in the middle of the class. The class all stared at the two, including the teacher.

"That'll be detention Roxas," his teacher said sternly.

"Wait!" Axel said from the doorway, he knew there was no chance of a tonight with Roxas if he got detention. Axel didn't hesitate as he strode into Roxas' class. "I'll take the detention," he held his hand out to the teacher. "It was my fault Roxas was late, I'll take responsibility."

The teacher thought and stared up to the redhead, yet he still sighed and handed Axel the detention slip. "You've had a lot of detention this week, Axel. And all for Roxas." the teacher told him.

"Yeah, you do crazy things for love," Axel grinned. At this point the finally realised he was standing in front of a class full of students younger than him. He looked awkwardly round the room at the staring eyes, some of few stared in an adoring way. But the only pair of stunning blue eyes that Axel noticed were those of Roxas. He was trying to contain himself laughter.

As Axel turned to leave he sent a wink to Roxas and called over his shoulder to the teacher, "You can blame Roxas for opening my shirt." As he knew this was what Roxas was giggling about. And with that he was gone. He stuffed the detention slip into his pocket and did up his shirt as he walked to his class.

He entered quietly, heading to his desk, nodding at his teacher who shook his head.

"I'm guessing you already have your detention?" his teacher said allowed to the class.

Axel grinned as he sat down and pulled out his detention slip, waving it above his head as he looked down to his work.

The lesson moved quickly, Axel getting his work done for once and soon the bell was ringing. The redhead rushed out quickly and jogged up to the art block. On his way he passed a small group of people. People including Zack. As Axel jogged he looked at these people, they were all quite short compared to the principal and all with black hair. Axel stared intently at the smallest of them, a young girl that avoided eye contact. She held her hands tightly together in front of her. Her short black hair fell down into her blue eyes.

I'More new kids?'/I Axel thought as he passed. He reached the art block in plenty of time. He sat doodling at his desk while he waited for the lesson to start. His mind wandered back to the black haired girl, she looked familiar. As if he'd seen her a thousand times before. Sighing, Axel shook his head as his lesson started. She was none concern of his.

He began on his work, roughly sketching out the objects lain in the centre of the class. Odd objects, slightly uncommon from a usual home. They'd been drawing these objects over and over again for the passed week. Axel was getting tired of it, he hardly enjoyed drawing it the first time.

The redhead sighed the lesson away, his drawing only half hearted and half finished. But he really didn't care. Now it was lunch time, so he raced to the cafeteria. The busy noise of everyone gathering for lunch fill Axel's ears. His eyes searched intently for his blonde boyfriend, and became anxious when he didn't see him.

Suddenly, two small arms enclosed around Axel's waist from behind. He jumped to the feeling and looked over his shoulder to find Roxas clinging there. He spun around, holding the blonde tightly to his chest.

"You were looking for me again." Roxas stated into Axel's chest.

"I always will," Axel grinned in return.

Roxas peeped up at Axel, his bright blue eyes staring lovingly at him. "I missed you."

"It's been three hours Roxas," Axel chuckled, leaning down to Roxas' ear. "And for the record, I missed you more." he spoke as his hands moved down to cup Roxas' small butt.

"Not possible!" Roxas yelped and jumped, but otherwise letting Axel have his way.

"Yes it is, I've loved you for longer," Axel grinned, knowing he could beat Roxas this way.

"No you haven't! Just cause you said it first, doesn't make you love me first!" Roxas argued.

"Did you forget that I was gay first and converted you!" Axel laughed, poking Roxas' nose.

Roxas frowned as he realized Axel was right. "I still won tic tac toe!" he insisted, hugging Axel tightly.

Axel was about to speak, but was cut off when Riku and Sora arrived, hand in hand for a change.

"You know you don't have to be on each other every second of every day," Riku sighed. "You have the whole night to be together."

Roxas' arms tightened around Axel. "We know. But I still can't let him go."

Riku sighed again and Sora laughed. "C'mon," the brunette giggled "Let's just get our lunch"

The four headed, with their bought lunches, to their usual table by the edge of the cafeteria. They happily at their lunches with a light conversation going round. They laughed, joked, and Axel got hit several times in the shin by Riku. Everything was prefect.

For now.

Axel's car rolled slowly to a stop just down the street from Roxas' house, he leant low in his seat even though he was well out of view of the house.

"Thanks for doing this," Axel said quietly to Irene who sat in the passenger seat. "I owe you so much for this."

"Yes you do Axel. I could get in a lot of trouble for doing this." her voice was full of panic and worry.

Axel jolted up straight. "I promise I wont let you take any blame if something goes wrong!" he insisted.

Irene smiled slightly and patted Axel's cheek. "You're a good boy, Axel. You deserve Roxas." Then she left Axel in the car. He watched intently after her as she waited at the door.

Anxiously, Axel sat in the car. Irene had gone in, but Roxas' parents had not yet come out. His foot tapped against the floor of his car. Until finally, the front door opened again and Roxas' parents, dressed well, headed to their car. Axel watched them pull out of their drive, then duck as they passed. Once the sound of their car had gone, he peeped up over the bottom of his window, then yank open his door and sprint over to Roxas' house.

Axel's hand bashed hurriedly against the door.

"Come in!" Axel heard Sora yell. He let himself in and was about to close the door when Sora rushed out.

"See ya Axel," the brunette sung as he passed Axel and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Axel headed into the lounge where Irene was ready to leave.

"Thanks again for doing this," Axel smiled, extending his arms for a hug.

Irene took it happily. "Yeah, yeah. Just be careful, alright!" she joked.

"Will do," Axel grinned and with that she left.

There was an eerie silence left in the house, but that only made Axel more excited. He really would have Roxas all to himself tonight.

With that thought in his mind he bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time. He sprung into Roxas' room where he was instantly tackled into the wall. Roxas' arms enclosed around Axel's chest, diving up under the back of it.

"You don't waste time do you," Axel chuckled taking the blondes chin in his hand and pulling it up to connect their mouths. Roxas hummed happily in response and began to walk backwards, pulling Axel down onto the bed. Axel landed expertly, none of his weight touched Roxas, that was until he thrust himself eagerly onto the small blonde.

With Axel still on his mouth, Roxas moaned loudly. He could feel Axel's hard, clothed member on his own. He thrust back up into the excited redhead, wanting more of a connection between them.

As if Axel could read minds, he yanked off his own shirt, then pulled off Roxas' as well. He lay back down onto the blonde, both their bodies filled with goose bumps, not old from the cold.

Axel's hands worked their way skilfully down Roxas' small chest, he leant back just enough for his hands to play with his nipples. Rubbing them, pinching and pulling them. Axel's mouth then bit down harshly to Roxas' bottom lip, drawing out a small amount of blood which he licked up quickly, kissing the blonde again while his hands worked their magic.

Roxas thrashed slightly to Axel's actions. He was completely hard now, he could feel it pushing earnestly against his jeans. The need to release it was too great. His hands moved down from Axel's back to the front of his pants. For some reason his fingers wouldn't respond to the orders from his brain, instead they moved up to Axel's pants and began undoing them.

Axel grinned as he peeped at the blonde. His face was full of pleasure and eagerness. It wasn't long before Roxas had Axel's pants open and his hands in them. Axel moaned harshly into Roxas' ear as his soft hands pulled on his penis. "Haaaa, Roxas," Axel hissed. Roxas twitched, his whole body twitched, especially… there.

"Roxas… keep going…" Axel hissed again, thrusting down into Roxas' hands. But Roxas couldn't, his hands had frozen and his mind set on how hard he was.

"A-Ax… do me…" Roxas whispered hesitantly. Axel leant back to look in those bright blue eyes.

"My pleasure," he grinned. His hands slipped slowly down Roxas' body, flicking his hard nipples as he went. He swiftly released Roxas hard member and marvelled in the glory of it before his head followed his hands suit.

Slowly, Axel's lips hovered down Roxas' body, his tongue just skimming odd places. His hand already gripped onto Roxas' rock hard and throbbing penis. He pumped it slowly and maddeningly. Roxas' thrashed more now, he attempted to hold himself down by holding the sheets, but his head still flung from one side to the other. "Ahhh-Axel! Mhhmmm… Ngh!" Roxas moaned loudly.

"Ahh," Axel hissed against Roxas' hip, just above his penis. "You're voice is amazing Roxas. Lemme hear it again!" Axel gripped tightly onto Roxas' member, pumping it harshly from base to tip.

Roxas' scream at his loudest. "AHHH! AXEEL! MORE!" His back arched and his grip in the sheets tightened. Instinctively his hips thrust up into Axel's movements, not quite in time.

"Amazing…" Axel whispered before quickly enclosing his mouth round Roxas, straight away deep throating him. Roxas' eyes flashed open as he felt Axel's mouth around him. His eyes flashed down to his chest as he watched Axel bob up and down. He could feel his stomach heat up violently, he knew he was close. Seeing Axel like that was far too much for him.

"A-Axel, fuck!" Roxas moaned. His thrashing becoming uncontrollable, he thrust madly up into Axel's mouth, wanting badly to come. He knew he couldn't hold it any longer. His grip tightened further into the sheets as he screamed at the top of his voice, spilling himself entirely into Axel's hot mouth. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy, his hips thrust up and his back arched. This was better than both of the previous blow jobs Roxas had had.

Axel eagerly licked up every morsel of Roxas' cum. The bitter taste filled his mouth as he looked up to the exhausted blonde. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his chest heaving and his heart bounding. Roxas' eyes were shut as he lay.

Grinning evilly, Axel got up onto his knees, discarding his pants as he did, and brought three fingers to his mouth. He quickly covered them in salvia and then placing them at Roxas' entrance. He slid in one finger, turning it slightly to glide in.

Roxas' eyes flashed open again as he felt Axel's finger enter him.

"Relax," Axel whispered, leaning back onto Roxas' chest. "Otherwise it'll hurt." Axel began kissing down Roxas' neck, nipping and sucking on his soft skin, leaving odd bruises behind, marking him. Roxas hummed in response, his head tilting to give Axel more room.

With Axel's free hand, he pumped on Roxas' not so stiff penis, before he entered another finger, pushing the two up as far as they would go and splitting them to stretch Roxas out.

Roxas moaned loudly and pushed down onto Axel's fingers. This new sensation was amazing, he wanted more of it. Roxas began to thrash a little again, but this time Axel moved to hold him down.

"Try to stay still," Axel whispered against his skin. "I don't want to hurt you." And with that Axel entered his final finger, pushing it in with the others, stretching Roxas out widely.

Roxas' attempted to control his movement more, but still found himself pushing down onto Axel's hand. "Ahhh… Axel… More… give me more!" he hissed.

Axel's eyes jammed shut. "Give me a bit of time, I don't want to hurt you." Axel whispered lovingly. He was finding it hard to control himself, seeing Roxas like this.

"UHH! I-I don't care! Just do me!" Roxas grabbed Axel face and forced his lips onto him, opening it widely and pushing his tongue up against Axel's open lips. Axel kissed him back just as eager, their tongues tangling together, their breaths harsh and ragged. Axel began pumping his fingers in and out of Roxas, but soon found his hips thrusting at the same time. He knew what they both wanted, and he knew they both couldn't wait.

Axel snapped up straight, he knelt by Roxas' entrance, his hands grabbed his thighs and opened them wide. He didn't wait, instantly he thrust into the blonde, pushing in as far as he could. Axel glanced down to Roxas. His chest was heaving, his fists clenched white onto the sheets, his body… his body covered in sweat. Axel moaned heavily at the sight of it all.

He griped hard onto Roxas' thighs as he pulled out slowly and pushing back in. Inside Roxas was hot, wet and inviting. It pulled Axel in and reluctantly let him pull out. Roxas clenched tight onto Axel's penis as he got used to it all, this new member inside of him, Axel's member.

Roxas peeped up to Axel, who's eyes were now looking down to his penis, watching it side in and out. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his eyes going foggy. He was getting close to climaxing, Roxas could easily see that. Slowly, Roxas reached up to Axel's face, then wrapped his arms round his strong shoulders, pulling himself up close to the redhead. He connected their mouths again, thrusting his tongue up against Axel's.

Axel wrapped his arms tightly round the small blondes waist, pushing him down as he thrust up. The two of them grunting as Axel pushed in further and further. Both of them were close to climaxing, Roxas for his second time. Axel's pace quickened further, his mind going blank with pleasure as he felt his whole body burst into a flaming blush.

Roxas gripped tightly onto Axel's shoulders, pushing himself further onto the redhead, it was only a matter of seconds before he would cum, again.

Or that's what they both thought.

Just as Axel pushed in that last time, Roxas' door burst open, slamming loudly into the wall. In surprise Axel fell off of Roxas' bed, pulling him down with him. As they fell, Roxas grabbed onto the sheets on his bed, yanking them around him and Axel.

Axel spun around to see who was at the door, hoping for the best. But the best didn't come. It was Axel's worst nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

Axel had no time to gather himself, let alone pull himself out of Roxas before he was slapped and hit harshly against his face. They stung him quickly and constantly. Finally Axel woke from his daze and listened.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SON. YOU RAPIST, YOU PEDOPHILE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!". Insults were hurled right into Axel's face as he stared dumbfounded into Roxas' mothers. It was burning red, her eyes were wild with anger, her whole body shook as she continued to hit Axel.

"Mum stop!" Roxas yelled over the top of her, finally Axel was pulled out of Roxas. The blonde knelt protectively in front of Axel, his arms outstretched and the sheet gone, exposed completely. Axel's eyes widened to the sight, and what was about to happen.

His mother, knowing Roxas was there, raised her arm again, clenched into a fist. In a split second Axel's expression changed from surprised to angered. He roughly yanked on Roxas' arm, pulling him back to hit his naked body as the punch flew direct into Axel's face.

He held still, the punch didn't move him. Instead it made him more angry, this time he wouldn't stand it.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HIT ROXAS!" Axel screamed into Roxas' mothers face, louder than she had. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME A RAPIST? I WOULD BNEVER/B DO SUCH A THING. DON'T BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE PEOPLE! I LOVE ROXAS AND I'LL TAKE ANY NUMBER OF PUNCHES FROM YOU TO BE WITH HIM. SO YOU CAN SCREW YOUR UNWANTED INSULTS. GIVE ME YOUR WORST, I'LL STILL BE STANDING WHEN YOU RUN OUT OF WORDS!"

Axel's chest heaved heavily as he finished, his fists were clenched tightly into balls at his sides. He too was now completely exposed, but couldn't care less. If this is what it took to be with Roxas, then he'd do it.

"A-Axel…" Roxas whispered from behind him, his small hands enclosing one of his fists. Axel blinked and looked down to the small blonde. He was gleaming, shining, completely glowing with happiness. Suddenly Roxas wrapped his arms around the redheads waist, tears streaming down his face and onto Axel's bare chest. "Thank you Axel," he sobbed "I've made you go through so much, and you're still willing to be with me. I-I…I-I t-thought…"

"You thought that I would give up on you?" Axel asked down into the blondes hair, dumbfounded. His eyes bulging.

Roxas peeped up to Axel and nodded.

"Oh, Roxy!" Axel cried, placing his hand against the back of Roxas' head and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you'd think that! How many times have I told you I love you! I'll never leave you, no matter who tries to stop me!"

A gut-wrenching scream came from Roxas' mother on the floor. The couple's head snapped down to her, just before she jumped at them. But she stopped in mid flight as Roxas' father caught her, and forced her away from the two.

"THAT IS IT!" He yelled, silencing everyone. "I have had enough with all of this!" His eyes were firm and strong. It was obvious he was angry, but it was hard to tell what about. "You two," he pointed to Axel and Roxas. "Get dressed, Axel I want you downstairs in five minutes! Love, you go to the bedroom and you're not allowed to come out!" And with his instructions, he escorted his wife out, shutting the door behind him.

The room was silent as Roxas clung onto Axel. His half sobs, half breathing was all that could be heard.

"Roxy!" Axel said alarmed. "You alright?" He tried to pull the blonde away from him so he could see, but Roxas refused to let go.

"N-no! I don't want you to leave." he screamed muffled into Axel's chest.

"Oh Roxy!" Axel sighed, stroking the blondes hair. "I'll see you soon, you know that!"

"No I don't!" Roxas insisted. "I never know what's gonna happen next! I hate it. I just want to be with you." he sobbed quieter

"C'mon Roxas," Axel grinned, pulling him away to get a better look. Roxas instantly hid his face, which Axel made quick work of to recover. He stared deep into Roxas' bright blue eyes, waiting for them to soften before he spoke. "I meant every word I said before, it applies to your dad as well. Come rain or shine I'll be by yours side, one way or another."

Roxas couldn't help but smile as Axel spoke to him, his love was so obvious he might has well had a flashing neon sign above him saying "I love Roxas and no one will stop me!". Roxas giggled at the thought of it.

"Whaat?" Axel chuckled. But Roxas just laughed silently and shook his head. "Fine." He grinned again. "Wait here a sec." He said before letting him go and reaching out to grab his jeans.

"Where else would I go?" Roxas laughed, wiping the remnants of his tears away.

Axel chuckled as he dug into the front pocket pulling out something that he hid from Roxas' view. He sat back up, cross-legged in front of Roxas, grinning like a mad man. Roxas blushed deeply as he realised they were both still naked after seeing Axel sit straight. His hands reached out for the blankets, but were caught be Axel's and held in front of him.

Axel's hands covered Roxas' and on his right hand, Roxas felt a ring slowly slide onto his ring finger. He blinked down to his covered hand, then back up to Axel.

"Wha-?" he started

"Roxas, I love you. And you know that. And I feel bad for taking away your virginity without giving something back to you. So this ring, symbolises everything I feel for you and a promise, that I'll never leave you or hurt you." Axel grinned as he pulled his hands back to hold Roxas' properly revealing the ring.

Roxas almost burst out into a fit of laughter when he saw it. For some reason he had been expecting some great big engagement ring with a gem the size of his eye. But typical Axel. On his finger was a lone checked ring, that was the perfect size and was hardly noticeable at all.

"Thanks Ax." Roxas chuckled, squeezing his hands. "But isn't this supposed to be on the left hand?"

"I'm not proposing to you!" Axel bellowed, laughing at the top of his lungs. "I told you, it's sort of like a promise ring. Or do you want me to propose," as he spoke, Axel moved up onto his knee in front of Roxas.

"No, no, no!" Roxas yelled, jumping at Axel and pushing him over, falling on top of him. "I just thought that's what it was!"

The two burst out laughing, hugging each other tightly in the happy moment.

Once they calmed down, Roxas leant his head against Axel's chest. "I think it's been more than five minutes," he sighed.

"I know," Axel said, hugging Roxas tighter. "I better get going or you're dad'll be even more pissed."

Roxas looked up and leant his chin on Axel's chest, staring into his deep green eyes. "I love you Axel." he spoke.

"I love you too Roxas," Axel whispered, leaning up to the blonde to kiss his forehead before getting up and pulling on his clothes. Roxas watched him from the floor, curled up slightly, hugging his right hand and his ring.

Once Axel was finished he looked down to his still naked love and smiled happily beyond belief. There was such perfection in that one body, that Axel couldn't leave before giving him one last kiss.

Quickly he slid onto his knees and leant above Roxas, lifting his chin up to his and thrusting his tongue back into his mouth, savouring the last kiss of the night. Slowly, his hand slid down the blondes body, which unravelled to his touch and gripped hard onto Roxas' penis, giving it one quick rub before he leant down to his ear and whispered, "Think of me when you touch here tonight."

Axel quickly let go and jumped up to leave.

"Axel!" Roxas called from the floor as he sat up, he legs spread apart in an opening manor. Axel's heart skipped a beat as he looked down to the sight of Roxas like that. His penis throbbed hard in his pants, almost as if it was trying to pull him down to Roxas. "I always think of you." And with that, Roxas slid his hand down to his hard penis and began pumping it as he stared earnestly into Axel's eyes.

Roxas' toes curled as his breath quickened along with his pace. He opened his legs wider, so Axel could see better. With every pump Roxas did, Axel's penis throbbed, harder and harder.

Axel took one step back into Roxas' room, but as he blinked he heard his name from downstairs.

"I've waited long enough!" Roxas' dad called.

Axel frowned heavily. "We'll continue this later, love." he said before turning quickly on his heel and bounding briskly down the stairs. There by the door, Roxas' dad waited. He sat in a small chair that was set on the opposite side to the door.

"Take a seat Axel," he said quietly as he got up and motioned down to the seat.

Hesitantly, Axel sat down. He'd merely thought he'd be kicked out, not getting a lecture.

"Now I can't condole what you've done tonight," he began, pacing in front of Axel. "You went against our orders to stay away from Roxas-"

"That was because-" Axel interrupted until Roxas' dad held his hand up to silence him. His face was hidden as he turned and continued pacing.

"But… for that same reason it shows me that you truly care about him." he finished.

"I really do!" Axel said hastily, leaning forward in the seat.

Roxas' dad stared down to Axel's earnest eyes. And his own softened not too long after. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he began to pace again.

"This is no where near as easy as I though it might be," he groaned.

"I wont leave Roxas!" Axel insisted, jumping out of his seat and towering over Roxas' dad. "I don't care what you try to do, I'll always be with him. If you move I'll follow. If you try to lock him up, I'll break him out. If you try to-"

Axel was silenced again from a mere hand.

"I have no intention of separating you two." he explained. Axel sighed heavily back into the seat at his words. "But convincing my wife is another story all together… She's not very accepting of irregular things. She has an idea of how something should be done and she wont let anything get in the way of that. That was the reason I married her actually." he sighed yet again and leant against the door facing Axel. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked in distress. "I want my sons to be happy, but I can't do that without hurting my wife. Is there no compromise?"

"I'm afraid there isn't." Axel answered him, standing up again but keeping his distance this time. "Your wife and I are polar opposites, there's no way we'd be able to work together."

"I know this," he sighed. "You best get home, I'll try sorting something out." he turned and opened the door holding it open for Axel. "By the way, where's Sora?" he asked just as Axel got out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialling Riku's number.

Axel turned back to Roxas' dad. "He's with Riku right now, but I'm sure he's not doing what we were…" yet Axel's voice still crack with worry. It took quite a few rings before Riku picked up, and Roxas' dads face only became more and more worried.

"Riku!" Axel yelled. "You need to bring Sora back right now!"

"Uhh, what? What's happened?" Riku huffed.

"Umm, well we were kinda caught, but things seem to have turned out better than the worst." Axel chuckled hesitantly.

"Alright…" Riku said slowly.

"Look I can't really explain, but just get back here soon." Axel said hurried.

"It'd be quicker if you picked us up you know," Riku laughed.

"Oh… right. Where are you guys?" Axel asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Beach," Riku replied simply.

"'Kay, see you soon then," Axel sighed before he hung up. "They're at the beach, I'm just gonna go pick them up now," Axel told Roxas' dad.

He frowned in response, but nodded. Axel jogged quickly round to his car and starting the engine, racing down the nightly roads to the beach. There he found Riku and Sora standing by the road, huddling close into each other, clearly wet.

Both of them climbed into the backseat, grinning wildly despite their night being ruined.

"So what's going on Axel?" Sora asked, leaning forward.

"Uh, the usual. You mam screaming her head off, hitting me, wanting me to 'get my fucking hands off Roxas'," he chuckled.

"What about Rox? He alright?" Sora asked earnestly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Lot stronger than you think," Axel grinned with pride as he could call that strong person his boyfriend.

"I Ido/I know that!" Sora replied. "I Iam/I his twin. I've live with him all my life!"

"So what'd their dad say?" Riku asked, looking to Axel in the rear-view mirror.

Axel sighed heavily. "He doesn't want to spilt us up. He's going mental right now trying to decide what to do." He explained.

"Wow," Riku whispered lowly. "Well at least there's some sort of hope." And then a flash of realisation came over Riku's face and he turned to Sora. "Is this what you were keeping from me about your dad?"

Sora looked away and pouted slightly. "I didn't really know, and I didn't want you to get a false hope. My mum's really controlling when she wants to be!" he insisted.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed, forcing him to face him. "I don't care how small the hope is, if it'll help I want to know! Don't keep something like that from me again!" His arms quickly enclosed Sora's body, pulling him down into his wet chest.

Axel hoped that would be enough for the four of them to stay together as he pulled regrettably into the drive. He hesitated for a moment, his hands still on the wheel and the engine still running. He decided to see if he could get one last goodbye from Roxas.

Turning the engine off, he got out and followed the closely knit couple into the house. The aura had changed inside, something darker than before. Axel's eyes swept the opening room, nothing out of the ordinary. He stood there in silence and alone. Something was up, but he didn't know what. Putting it to the side of his mind, Axel headed into the main room where Riku and Sora had gone into. Sora's dad simply explained that it would be easy to find a compromise, but he is sure that he'd find some way.

"If there's any way we can help," offered Riku. "We'd be more than happy to. Right Ax?" Riku nudged Axel in the ribs. Axel jolted out of his daze and blinked before he reacted.

"Yeah, of course, anything you need." he mumbled.

"Thanks boys," his dad sighed exhausted. "You two can go home now, thanks again."

They both nodded and Riku gave Sora a quick hug and kiss before leaving the room. Axel stopped again in the front room and glanced up the stairs.

"Want to say goodbye?" Riku offered, smiling understandingly.

Axel grinned back to him. "I'll be a few minutes, you get in the car." Axel threw him the keys before jogging upstairs and straight into Roxas' room. He lay there on his bed, the moonlight shining down on him. All he wore were a pair of loose fitting boxers, his pale chest illuminated by the moonlight. Roxas' head slowly turned to face the door and erupted into joy at who he saw. He leaped off his bed and bounded towards him, Axel tackling him back down onto the bed, their mouths tangling and dancing together in perfect harmony. Axel took in a large breath, filling his mouth with the scent of Roxas. He didn't know how long it'd be before he got to do this again. Reluctantly he leaned back, his eyes full of joy, but also sadness.

"I don't want to leave," whispered Axel.

"Then don't," giggled Roxas, tightly clamping his arms and legs around Axel's body. "Stay with me forever and more."

Axel tightened his grip around the small blonde. "You know I'll take you up on that." They both grinned brightly in the moonlight, its passionate rays gleaming all around them.

"What are you still doing here?" Roxas' mothers low voice came from the doorway. "My husband told you to get out already." Her voice was strained, it was easy to tell that she was holding back a lot of anger. Her fists were tight balls and her jaw was extremely stiff.

Axel looked back to her and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going!" he insisted. He slipped out from Roxas' grasp and gave him one last gentle kiss on his forehead before he stood up and began to walk away.

"I love you Ax!" Roxas called, a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel waved his hand back to him. But he couldn't resist and turned back grinning brightly. "I love you more."

Quickly he slipped passed Roxas' mother, who glared at him as he passed. He paid her no attention as he jogged down the stairs and out the door, rubbing his hands together in the cool night.

"Are you Axel?"

The fiery redhead spun on his heel to see a small, short black haired girl standing at the edge of the house. Her face seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't think where. "Uh… yeah. Who's asking?" he said aloud.

"Nobody." she stated simply then disappeared into the dark night.

Axel blinked several times before he moved away, his body shivering in the cold. He quickly opened his car door to the warmth of the heater that Riku had put on. He snuggled comfortably into his seat and started the car.

"Who where you talking to?" Riku asked.

Axel looked back to the spot where the girl had stood before and his body shivered again, the aura he felt before coming back to him.

"… I have no idea."


End file.
